Imaginary Dreams
by My Sweet Sanctuary
Summary: What lengths would you go for the one you love? And the question is would they forgive you once you return back to them? Arthur/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Marry Me."

He whispered into her ear, as they stood out on the balcony looking over Paris. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried into her neck. She sighed as tears started to well up in her eyes.

She knew she had to tell him, as much as she wanted to say yes with all of her heart she knew that she couldn't. Her heart was breaking, but she knew this was only to protect him and her brother. It was the only way.

"Arthur…"

She whispered, softly turning her head towards his. Arthur smiled, thinking that she was purely shocked and didn't want to pressure her on something this important.

"Shhh… it's ok baby, you don't have to answer me just yet. Just know that I love you Alexandra… that I'd give up anything for you."

He said softly, kissing her temple. This caused Alexandra to burst out into tears, she loved Arthur so much, and why did this have to happen to her now? Why did they have to choose her for this damn task! And what was even worse was that she couldn't even tell anyone what was happening or why she had to leave.

Alexandra slowly turned around in Arthur's arms and placed her hands on either side of his face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'd give anything to be your wife Arthur." She said brokenly and was going to continue until Arthur cuts her by giving her a passionate kiss, pulling her closer to him.

"Well it's settled then…"

He grinned happily at her; Alexandra sadly looked up at him and tried to speak once again. "Arthur I have…" Arthur shushed her and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry to keep cutting you off but I cannot tell you how happy you've made me. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and this has always been a dream of mine since I have gotten the chance to have you to myself."

Alex continued to cry but even harder… he always knew the right things to say and it was killing her more and more. "I love you so much Arthur, please remember that." She cried, Arthur smiled down at her and wiped her tears away. "I love you too baby… I love you too."

**XXXX**

The next morning came; it was extremely early in the morning as Alexandra sat up with nothing but a sheet covering her body. She stared down at the engagement ring Arthur had given her. She admired the elegant piece as the love of her life was sound asleep next to her, wearing nothing but a sheet as well.

The entire night they had spent making love to one another and to Alex she knew that this was going to probably be the last time she would ever get to see him in a very, very long time and until then she figured that he'd never would want to see her again after that.

So Alexandra quietly rose up from the bed and pulled on her shirt and jeans and grabbed her bag, placing the ring on his side's nightstand.

Arthur was always a deep sleeper, he always allowed his dreams to over take him and with her knowing that it made it more easier for her to leave. She then gently leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She hated this and wanted nothing more than to jump back into bed and pretend that this never happened, but she knew the consequences and she knew that this was the only way she could protect him and her brother so with that in mind she quietly walked out of the room, leaving the love of her life behind and going on with the mission that was granted for her by force.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 2.**

"We have a task for you my dear that we need you to complete for us."

An older man said to the young, long dark haired, blue eyed woman sitting across from him.

"Really and what task would that be Harold? I thought our deal was that when I complete this first mission you'd let me visit my family."

Harold smiled at the young woman, since day 1 she has been such a spit fire and in a way she reminded him so much of his late daughter. This in the past had led people to believe that it would be the reason why he stood up for her actions more than usual.

"All in due time Alexandra… However, I believe this will be an offer you cannot refuse."

Alexandra arched her brow at the older man and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really and how so?" Harold chuckled and slid a manila folder over towards her. Alex gently picked up the folder and opened it to her surprise to see her brother Dom Cobb and the love of her life Arthur as the first photo's that appeared in the file.

She then noticed the other photo's to see her old friends Eames and Yousif but realized there were two other people that she had never seen before in other separate photos. One was a middle aged Asian man and a young woman who appeared to be a couple years younger than her.

Harold noticed her surprise and smiled. "Told you that you'd be interested." Alexandra glared at his cockiness and immediately looked up at him. "Ok so what? You want me to off my brother and my Ex because they extract secrets and are putting I.D.A. out of business?" Harold chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"Not at all… I want you to work with them. As you can see that Asian gentleman in the photos had hired you're Brother and your Ex to plant a seed if you will to make Robert Fischer this young man here."

He says as he hands her a photograph of a young man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"To break up his father's company so that it will not become a monopoly and force this man out of business."

Alex arched her brow as she looked over the photos once more and slowly looked up at Harold. "So where does this add me?" Harold smirked at the young woman and leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands together.

"I want you to be a part of security if you will. Mr. Satio has specifically requested your assistance from hearing of your prior work. However, we fear that Mr. Satio will not fully keep up to his bargain and we need you to make sure that he will do so."

Alexandra nodded and slowly tilted her head to side. "And what agreement would that be of?" Harold smiled, he knew that once she had learned of her brother and Ex being involved in this sort of heist it would definitely intrigue her. "Mr. Satio has promised your brother freedom of the charges that were put against him when his late wife passed and to follow through with our deal he is to make sure that this specific team will come and join our recruitment and become our initial employees such as yourself." Alexandra frowned and gently looked down at the photo of Arthur.

"I still don't understand… When you forced me to join this damn Agency you threatened that you'd kill Dom and Arthur if I didn't accept your proposal and now you want them to work for you? I'll be honest here Harold, Mr. Satio would probably have a better chance convincing them than I would since you practically ripped me away from a very vital point in all of our lives! I'm sure you remember, Arthur asking me to marry him, Mal committing suicide but that wasn't a good enough reason to give me the time I need to be with my loved ones was it? You ripped me away from them when they needed me the most and I couldn't even tell them why or where I was going! Now you want me to screw with their heads and force them to do the same thing you forced me to do 1 year ago? Well pardon my language here but you can go screw yourself."

She growled as she rose up from her seat but Harold quickly stopped her. "Alexandra! Sit. Down." He said in a fatherly tone, scolding her as if he would a young child, Alexandra begrudgingly sat down as he continued.

"Mr. Satio is a huge benefactor to our facility but we are fearful that he will use our Agency for the wrong purposes and we will not be involved with someone who will use this agency as their playground for their own greed. I specifically want you to make sure that he is not going to use your brother and you're Ex for the wrong reasons and back away from the deal he has given them. It is vitally important that he gives your brother his freedom and that we employ him before Cobol get's a hold of him and kills him. They would be safe with us Alexandra just like you are. We needed you to come in first because you showed great potential in becoming an expert extractor which you have became and with you and your brother together as a team it would only benefit our agency even more. Arthur is an exquisite point man, Yousif is a wonderful chemist and Eames is an incredible forger! If we can get you all to group up as a team our agency would be unstoppable and we would be able to help civilization instead of ruining it like Cobol has. We'll be able to learn when terrorists attack quicker and be able to find out the truths of the people who cause our world danger! Instead of stealing secrets and selling them to people who are unworthy of them we'll be able to make this world a better and safer place. You would be able to convince them in joining us and protecting our agency from tumbling! You'd be finally able to have the life you dream of with the people you love, isn't that what you truly want Alexandra? Isn't that what you truly desire?"

Alexandra sighed; she gently closed her eyes and nodded. "When do I start?" Harold was thrilled that she is taking the offer and leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting against his desk with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Right Now."

**XXXX**

_"I miss you…" _

_He whispered into her ear, as they laid on a bed together in the hotel room where he proposed to her. He gently cupped her cheek and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I miss you so much." She gently looked up at his dark brown eyes and moved her body closer to his, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. _

_"I love you Arthur." _

_She whispered and rested her forehead against his. "Just remember that, remember that I'll always love you." He sighed and kissed her lips. "Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't we have made this work? We dreamed about us being together, to have children one day and you just left! I hate this, I hate waking up and you're not there."He said angrily, as he rose up from the bed with his back to her. Alexandra sighed and gently rose up as well and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her face into his neck and kissed his flesh. _

_"I had no choice; just remember that I always loved you. That I always will love you." _

_Arthur sighed, shutting his eyes tight and placed his hand over her arms. "It's not good enough; I need you here with me. I need you back in my life." He whispered, as she buried her face into his neck. "I wish I could…" she said brokenly. Arthur scoffed and slowly shook his head, he was about to reply to her answer until they both heard someone bump into the coffee table in the suites living room. _

_Arthur immediately looked up and grabbed his gun off the nightstand and quietly rose up from the bed and walked towards the living room. He then slowly walked out of the bedroom and heard another noise and immediately aimed his gun towards his intruder. _

_As soon as he caught sight of the trespasser he then quickly lowered his gun down once he saw that it was only Ariadne. "What the hell are you doing here!" He said, gritting his teeth. Ariadne looked at Arthur frightened since she's never seen him get this angry before. He was usually calm and level headed and seeing him this irritated and angry confused her even more. _

_"I… I just wanted to see what you were dreaming, I thought you were dreaming up a plan for our mission and you could help me train some more!" Arthur glared down at her and placed his gun back in its holster. "Well now that you see that I'm not you can get the hell out of here!" Ariadne was speechless and didn't know how to respond to his bitter tone. _

_Just then they both heard a soft female voice come from behind Arthur. "Don't be angry with her Arthur… she's just curious, that is all." Ariadne looked up to see a beautiful, tall, long dark haired, crystal blue eyed woman in a form fitting little black dress standing at the door way. _

_She has never seen that woman before and almost wondered if Arthur had lost a loved one just like Cobb which could be the reason why they both were so shut off with their emotions completely. "She doesn't need to be here!" He growled towards the woman, Alexandra smiled and gently walked up behind Arthur and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright baby, its ok. It won't hurt her to know about us." Arthur sighed and slowly rolled his eyes. _

_"There's no point!" _

_Alex immediately shushed him and smiled over at Ariadne. "My name is Alexandra I am Arthur's love interest." Ariadne didn't feel hostility or anger seer through this woman like she did with Mal and it almost made her wonder if she wasn't dead like Mal. _

_"Are you dead?" _

_Alexandra laughed and gently shook her head. "No dear… I'm just lost." She then slowly looked back at Arthur and gave him a sad look. "It's time my dear…" Arthur then shook his head, while Ariadne hastily asked. "Time for what?" Alex smiled and slowly looked back over to Ariadne. _

_"To wake up…" _

_She said so simply._

Just then, Arthur and Ariadne immediately woke up from the dream. Arthur glared over at Ariadne and ripped the lead off his arm as he rose up from the chair. "You will not! I repeat will not go into my dreams uninvited ever again you understand that!" He said angrily, Ariadne looked at him somewhat fearfully as he started to walk away.

"She's really beautiful."

She called out to him; Arthur immediately stopped in his tracks but did not turn around to look at her. "Is she your wife?" she asked Arthur shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists even tighter, a sigh of irritation escaping his lips. "Was supposed to be is the more correct term." They were silent for a moment as he stood there thinking about the woman who left him 1 year ago.

"But that will never happen."

He muttered, Ariadne looked at him curiously as he didn't dare turn back to look at her.

"How come?"

Arthur slowly looked back at her with a look of despair and anger. "You know enough already. Why don't you go practice your mazes and allow me to get some work done?" He stated so coolly yet in such an icy that it literally felt like a jab in to her stomach.

Ariadne didn't know how to respond to his order and instead of saying anything at all she just watched him storm away leaving her in a complete stupor as to what just happened.

**Wow! Thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful story adds and reviews! You all have been so amazing! I hope that you all like this second chapter and promise that more will be on it's way. So stay tuned my darlings Chapter 3 will be out soon! ;)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 3.**

_This is where it all begins…_

**Flashback:**

It was Dom's final year in college as he was unpacking his boxes for the New Year. He and his friend Arthur had decided to get an apartment since they both were going to graduate by the end of their year's semester. Dom was now placing more boxes down in the living room, as Arthur followed suit.

"So Dom… When are you planning on asking Mal to marry you?"

Arthur simply asked as he placed his box down in the kitchen. Dom smirked over at Arthur as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Soon… I just gotta wait for the right moment." Arthur snickered, as he wiped his hands and walked over towards his friend.

"I don't see why you don't do it now… you two are obviously meant for one another."

Dom chuckled as he continued to walk back out of the apartment with Arthur. "I want it to be perfect when I ask her… plus when are you going to ask Claire? You two have been together for like ever now!" Arthur sighed, giving Dom a serious look.

"I'm honestly not sure… she's changed Dom. It's like we have no connection anymore, I almost wonder if it would be better if I had just let her go."

Dom frowned, as he pulled another box out of the truck. "What do you think made her change?" Arthur shrugged, as he pulled a box out as well.

"Well, ever since she has learned of our side work with extractions she seems to be very put off by it. She doesn't believe what we do is worth a living and she wants me to become a lawyer. That's not what I want! Being a point man and doing extractions is what I want to do! I want to be a master planner, sharing dreams is fascinating. It's not just a job for me. I've tried explaining to her that the technology of dream sharing is something that has inspired me since I have first heard about it. So, ultimately, it's not the money I'm doing this for. I wouldn't risk my life for a good paycheck. I love this job! I just wish she could see that, like Mal sees it with you."

Dom gave Arthur a sympathetic smile as they both placed the boxes down in the apartment. "I'm sure she'll see it one day Arthur, it'll just take some time." Arthur scoffed, as he readjusted his vest. "I highly doubt it." Dom looked over at him and was about to say something until they both heard a knock on the door. He immediately looked up and saw his baby sister smiling over at them.

"Hey! I thought you two would like some help moving in."

Dom smirked over at his sister and automatically walked over to her. "Well how sweet of you to offer Alex but I think we're fine for right now on carrying stuff in." Alexandra smiled at her older brother and gave him a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm sure you two could use some extra help with unpacking then?" Dom chuckled and nodded his head.

"That I think we could have a huge help in." Alex grinned up at him and then looked over at Arthur who was watching the two siblings, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Arthur, how are you today?" She asked sweetly, as she walked up to him and gave him a hug as well and a kiss on the cheek.

Little did Alexandra know was that every time she did that little gesture it made Arthur's heart race. She was absolutely beautiful in his eyes; she had long dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, slightly tan skin and a figure that could make any woman jealous. And even though she was insanely beautiful she really did have a heart of gold and Arthur admired that immensely.

"I'm well Alexandra and yourself?"

Alex shrugged, placing her hands into her jeans pockets. "Good so far, I have a paper for my Psych class about how dreams can affect the human sub-consciousness of the everyday world due within the week and so far my procrastinating habits are out doing me on doing this elaborate paper." Arthur smirked down at her and started to laugh.

"Well you could always come with Cobb and myself to learn a little more about the human psyche."

Alexandra smirked at him while Dom immediately spoke up. "I've tried convincing her but she's reluctant in doing so." Arthur arched his brow at her; he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Especially, since she had a gratuitous amount of training in all sorts of fighting techniques from childhood on. As a hobby Alexandra would train in all sorts of hand-to-hand combat maneuvers and he had to admit that after seeing a couple of her competitions he learned that she was extremely good.

During their off time from school and work he, Dom and Alexandra would practice together. It was extremely beneficial for he and Dom to learn since they were involved in various amounts of extractions with some very dangerous people, but Alexandra… she did it because she loved the art of it.

The extreme discipline that came along with the intense training and most of all she loved the over exceeding adrenaline it gave her. Arthur could see that and he honestly had to admit that he found it incredibly sexy that she was able to be so versatile.

However, on a side note he also knew that she loved music, she loved to dance which she had claimed once helped give her more finesse and flexibility to her training, and surprisingly enough when you could get her to be brave enough she could sing a tune here or there.

From the first time he has met Alex, he was completely smitten with her. However he was also worried that Clare would start noticing so he hid his attraction for Alexandra and tried to be there more for Clare.

"Why is that Alexandra? Afraid that you might get lost and not know what the true reality is?"

Alexandra smiled over at Arthur and shook her head. "It's not that it's just I'm afraid I would ruin the entire operation and you guys would get mentally hurt or something." Arthur smirked down at her and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I highly doubt you'd ruin our mission Alex. After all Mal comes with us a time or two, you really should try it out." Dom watched the whole scene between his sister and his friend.

He knew of Arthur's interest in his sister and knew that it was probably one of the reasons why Clare has been so argumentative with him. But even Dom had to admit that he would like to see his friend and sister be together, to at least have a relationship with one another.

"Honestly Arthur I'm just worried of what my subconscious would lead out… and if I cannot control it then it will manifest and ruin everything."

Arthur still kept on that warm smirk on his lips and moved closer to her. "Well whatever it is I'm sure that I can take care of it." Alex smiled and was about to say something until a small woman with blond hair came walking in. "Geez! Could you guys get a smaller apartment?" Alex and Arthur broke their eye contact and immediately looked over at the girl.

"Clare what are you doing here? I thought you had class."

Arthur said pointedly, he was extremely aggravated that she showed up now of all times. Clare noticed how close Arthur and Alex were and was strongly glad that she came when she did. "Sweetie I just came to see if you boys need any help! But I see that someone already has thrown out her services." Alexandra glared at Clare knowing what she meant and was about to say something until Mal came walking in.

"Now, now Clare… Don't be threatened because Dom's baby sister had come to help our men out. She is after all family and family help one another out when in need."

She smiled and gave Alexandra a wink, Alex smiled back over at Mal. She always liked her and thought that she was very good for her brother but when it came to entering the dream world she could see Mal's obsession growing stronger and stronger and this is what worried Alexandra about joining them.

She feared she wouldn't be able to deal with reality if she entered the dream world and that she wouldn't be able to overcome it. "Yeah well we're here now so Alex you can go and leave us women to tend to our men ok? I mean don't you have some paper or something stupid like that?" Alex smirked at Clare and arched her brow at her.

"So getting an education is stupid? I would like to know what you think isn't stupid?"

Clare scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well at least I'm not some loser like you who thinks that she's going to get her P.D. or something!" Alexandra couldn't help but laugh and slowly shook her head.

"That's PH.D my dear and you're right I really should get back to that paper I'm already losing brain cells just by talking to you already."

Clare's jaw dropped as Alex smugly started to walk out of the apartment; she then looked back at her brother and said. "Dom if you need me to help you guys with anything just let me know ok?" Dom frowned and slowly nodded his head, while Alexandra stormed out of the apartment.

Arthur on the other hand immediately glared over at Clare and roughly turned her to face him. "What the hell was that! Why do you have to be so damn rude and disrespectful?" Clare scoffed and angrily crossed her arms. "Because she's always with you two! She doesn't have a life beyond her books and she seems to think that she can just spend all the time in the world with you two and you allow it! Just tell her that she's annoying you so she'll leave you and Dom alone!" Dom then glared over at Clare and immediately went into his sister's defense.

"Clare you seem to forget that Alex is my sister and she's more than welcome to spend time with us as much as she pleases!"

Clare then glared over at Dom. "Duh! I know she's your sister but honestly don't you get tired of her hanging around all the time! I mean come on she's such a bore!" Arthur then immediately spoke up, completely furious now.

"She's not a bore! She's smart and funny, and interesting and can actually have an intelligent conversation with someone that doesn't involve hair dye or nail polish!"

Clare scoffed; she was so tired of Arthur's constant defense for this constant thorn in her side. "Why do you always side with her! You're my boyfriend! And yet you act like she is this angel who could do no wrong!" Arthur gritted his teeth and was about to respond until Mal spoke.

"Clare, Arthur is defending Alexandra because she is Dom's sister and I'll be honest you are always very rude with her! Can't you just try and be friends with the girl? I actually enjoy her company."

Clare pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's just so annoying!" She whined, Arthur rolled his eyes and started to move away from her. "Dom I'm sorry, Alex did not deserve to be treated that way." Dom nodded while Arthur started to walk out of the apartment, Clare watched Arthur in horror as she watched her boyfriend leave her behind.

"Where are you going Arthur!"

She screeched, Arthur glared over at her and said in an aggravated tone.

"For a walk! Oh and do me a favor do not follow me!"

He growled, as he stormed out of the apartment leaving Clare in a haze of complete unexpectedness.

**XXXXX**

A couple hours later, Alex was in her dorm staring at her laptop just willing the words to come and appear for this stupid paper of hers. "Come on your usually good at doing this!" She muttered to herself. She then started typing out a paragraph and read it to herself to realize that she hated it; she growled in frustration and deleted the entire paragraph.

"Why can't I come up with one damn sentence for this paper!"

Just then, she heard a little snicker in the background. Alex then immediately looked back to see that it was Arthur leaning against her doorway. "Well maybe if you'd stop talking to yourself the paper would actually be easier to write." Alex sighed, her hair was so tousled by the amounts of times she ran her fingers through it which he could tell was a sure sign that she was extremely stressed and still a little upset from what happened earlier that afternoon.

Arthur also noticed that she was only wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a white camisole that led little to the imagination and to be honest he was very; very thrilled her roommate wasn't here right now.

He saw the pleading look she was giving him, as she turned further into her chair to face him. "Could you possibly help me? You're better at this than I am!" Arthur couldn't help but laugh as he walked further into her dorm and closed the door behind him. "What do you need help with?" Alexandra dramatically scoffed and leaned back into her chair.

"Everything!"

Arthur chuckled once again and slowly sat down on her bed, looking over the notes she wrote. "These look good why don't you add them into the paper?" Alex shook her head and turned her head towards him. "They're good but that's all they are. I want great you know phenomenal this paper is really important to me." Arthur nodded, he knew how hard it was for Alexandra to get into this school and he knew that she had to work ten times harder than her brother or anyone else to get here and with the scholarship she earned they demanded almost top of the line grades pretty much saying that you do not have much room for failure.

He respected the fact that she did work so hard and gave her so much credit in devoting her life into her school work which didn't allow her much time for being social but when she did he had to admit she was a lot of fun.

"I gotcha… I still think you need to come with Dom and myself to see what it's really like. You'd really appreciate it, trust me."

Alex sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I think I should be staying away from you and Dom for awhile… or at least not hang out with you but hang out with Dom more. I don't want Clare getting any bad ideas that could ruin your relationship with her." That sentence right there felt like someone slugged him right in the gut! If Clare even knew how much power her words had on Alex she would probably demolish this poor girl's self-esteem to the ground and that was something he was determined to never allow happen.

"Alex… um the real reason I came here was because I wanted to apologize for Clare's actions. She has no right to talk to you the way she did."

Alex gave Arthur a small smile and slowly looked away from him.

"Arthur that's sweet and all but in a weird twisted way she's right. I do spend way too much time with you and Dom and I'm kind of like a third wheel. I mean it's true that I don't have much of a life outside of school and I probably am getting way to much in the way of your private time with Clare and Dom with Mal… So I just think it's better if I just kinda stay away for awhile, just until it gets a little less overwhelming."

Arthur sighed and immediately rose up from the bed and got down on his knees and took her hands into his. "That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard." Alex frowned and slowly looked away from him; Arthur then took his hand and softly placed it on her cheek and forced her to look back at him.

"Alexandra listen to me. Mal just lo ves you to death! She always wants you around and doesn't look at you as a third wheel and screw what Clare says! She's nothing but a self conscious insecure human being who only feels good about herself when she's knocking down others. She's not worth your time."

Alex sarcastically smirked at him and shook her head. "And yet you've been with her since the first day I've met you. Please Arthur do not contradict yourself when it comes to something like that, it almost makes yourself a hypocrite." She said venomously as she rose up from her seat and gently walked towards the door and opened it.

"If you don't mind Arthur I think you should go because I really need to work on this paper."

Arthur glared at her and rose up to his feet and stormed up towards her. "I'm not leaving until you stop being mad at me. I just wanted to come here to make sure you're alright, I know how Clare is and trust me I plan on having a talk with her and to be honest I don't want you to stop spending time with me! I enjoy your company and honestly look forward to it. Alex I value you're friendship just like I value Dom's. So just please reconsider this whole staying away thing ok? I don't want you to ever feel like you're the third wheel because you're not." Alex sighed as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You're my friend and I love spending time with you. And if you disappear on me I'd hate myself for allowing that, I'd hate myself for allowing you to just walk away and allow Clare to take that friendship away from me."

He then slowly moved closer to her, their faces mere inches away from each others.

"You are very important to me Alex… So… Important."

In their lackluster of truths Arthur slowly leaned towards her. Alex couldn't help but be completely paralyzed by the close proximity she and Arthur were sharing. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she always had a crush on Arthur but the fact that he was with Clare always took the shiny bright light away from that idea.

The last thing she ever wanted was to be a relationship wrecker and as long as Arthur is with Clare she would keep her distance at least until now… "Alex! I have great news!" Her roommate said excitedly as she came rushing in. As soon as they heard her voice, Arthur and Alex immediate moved away from each other real quickly. Alexandra then nonchalantly looked at her roommate and smiled, acting as if nothing was happening.

"What's up Marley?"

Marley grinned at her as she threw her bag on her bed and waved over at Arthur. "Hey Artie! How are you?" Arthur rolled his eyes and looked over at Marley agitatedly. "I'm fine and it's Arthur, Marley not Artie." Marley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Always a stick in the mud aren't ya Artie?"

Arthur glared at her while Alex immediately spoke up. "So Marley what's the good news?" Marley automatically grinned as she looked over at Alex, she knew that Arthur had quite the crush on her and she had to admit that she found it adorable. She really felt that Arthur needed to get away from Clare and just ask Alex out already but she knew that Arthur was afraid that Alex would reject him which was the reason why he stuck around with Clare, she was his safety net after all.

This was the main reason as to why Marley did things like she was doing right now. "Well you know how Robert and I are getting pretty serious right?" Alex arched her brow and slowly nodded her head. "Yeeeah…?" Marley then beamed at her.

"Well he has this incredibly gorgeous friend who is single mind you and I think you two need to meet and have dinner!"

Alex's eyes widened, while to Marley's amusement Arthur looked furious. "Um Marley that's great but when did you plan on doing this?" Marley shrugged, beaming at her.

"Tonight?"

Alex's mouth opened but no words came out. However, Arthur had plenty to say to that. "Actually Marley, Alex is going with Dom and I on a little side trip tonight for something important that we could use her expertise on. So she cannot really make the time for it." Marley arched her brow at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh really? What kind of task would this be Artie?"

Arthur smugly smiled at her and placed his hands in his pockets. "The kind of task that would involve Dom's baby sister to help him pick out an engagement ring for his future wife." Marley's jaw dropped and Alex's eyes widened towards Arthur as he still had that smug grin on his lips.

"Alex you're brother is getting married!"

Alex pulled on a fake smile and gently nodded her head. "Yeah… and he just wants a female touch on picking a ring out for her. So tonight would be baaad… Very, very bad." Marley nodded understandingly and smiled. "Well then I guess we can reschedule that is way more important than some silly date!" Alexandra nodded, while Arthur allowed out a triumphant grin and gave Marley a slight nod.

"Well I better get going, still got some more moving in to work on. So Alex I'll pick you up at 6pm tonight and we'll start ring shopping with your brother, Marley have a nice afternoon."

Marley nodded at Arthur while Alex quickly followed him out of the dorm and closed the door behind her so she and Arthur could have some privacy. Arthur smugly turned towards her while Alex rested her back against the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Since when is my brother planning on asking Mal to marry him? And why would he tell you before he would tell me?"

Arthur just grinned at her, placing his hands in his pockets, slightly shrugging his shoulders. "He's not but you are going to be coming with us to our next extraction." Alex arched her brow at him, giving him a slight smirk. "Am I now? How did this become decided?" Arthur shrugged, moving closer to her.

"When it became very apparent to me that you need to come with us so you can really see the truth about what you're writing. Alex this is an amazing experience for you to take just do it for me ok?"

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll do it but if I don't feel comfortable I want to stop ok?" Arthur gave her a scout's honor and smiled down at her as they were once again mere inches from each other.

"I promise if it gets too much for you we'll stop ok?"

Alex nodded giving him a warm smile. "Ok." Arthur beamed at this and placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Trust me you're going to love this." Alex's heart felt like it was going to stop once he had done this and almost wished that he didn't move away from her so quickly.

"I'm holding your word to it."

Arthur laughed as he placed her hair behind her ear once again.

"Trust me you will, see you at six alright?"

Alex nodded giving him a small smile.

"Ok."

And with that Arthur happily walked down the dorms hallway leaving Alex to wonder what she just gotten herself into.

**End of Flashback:**

"What are you thinking?"

A young man asked who was assigned to escort Alexandra to the airport. Meanwhile on the other side Eames was asking Arthur the very same thing. And at that very moment in time Arthur and Alexandra both said in complete unison.

"Nothing… just reliving old memories."

**Thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful story adds and reviews! You all have been so amazing! I hope that you all like this third chapter, I figured it was about time to start showing how Alex and Arthur's relationship was starting out. I though promise that more will be on it's way. So stay tuned my darlings Chapter 4 will be out soon! ;)**_  
_


	4. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to keep you all posted that I am going to be going out of town for to go visit family. So my chapters might take a little longer to come out because I won't have much access to any internet. I just wanted to thank you all for your adds and wonderful reviews! I deeply appreciate them and promise that during my free time I'll be working on some more chapters for the story and post them when I get a chance. :) You all have been so wonderful and I really appreciate all of your kind words, it really does help me stay motivated on continuing on with this story and I just love writing it so I promise more is to come it's just going to be a little scattered. I'm going to be home in the middle of next week so I shouldn't be away too long and just didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Once again thank you all! You guys have been amazing and stay tuned there's more to come for Alex and Arthur and it's going to get interesting. ;)

~My Sweet Sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?"

Dom answered, as his cell phone was going off. "Have you ever wondered if the things we do now are a dream and we're all just in a room sound asleep right now?" the voice responded in a eerie tone. Dom's eyes widened once he heard the voice and immediately had tears well up in his eyes.

"Alexandra?"

He asked incredulously as he heard a long sigh on the other line. "Hey older brother how have you been?" Dom immediately jumped in his seat, leaning forward with complete shock upon his face. "Alexandra! Where the hell have you been! What happened to you! I thought you were killed! That something terrible happened to you!" Alex smirked on the other line, bowing her head as she was sitting on the bed in her hotel room.

"Well now you know I'm not dead that's always a plus right?"

She with a slight bit of laughter in her voice, Dom scoffed, rising up from his chair starting to pace back and forth. "This is not a good time to joke around Alexandra! You have no idea what I've been going through, thinking that you're gone and not knowing what happened!" Alex clenched her eyes shut and softly laid down on the bed, feeling his pain as well.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I had to go… I had no choice."

She said brokenly, Dom scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look if you didn't want to marry Arthur you could've been honest with me! You didn't have to run the way you did!" Alex shook her head as she looked out her window to see the dark city lights. "That wasn't it… that's not the reason why I left. If I had it my way I would be married right now." Dom was starting to get frustrated and slammed his fist against the table causing everyone from the far distance to look over at him.

"Then what the hell happened! Did you get into some kind of trouble or something? What forced you to go!"

He whispered noticing that Arthur was making his way over to him. "I will tell you in all due time but I'm calling because I hear your in the market for a second extractor. I heard you have been slipping Dom and you're going need help with this extraction." Dom looked over at Arthur who was standing next to him right now, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"I'm fine you don't need to worry about me."

He growled and stormed away from him. "Who's that?" His sister asked, Dom ran his hand through his hair and closed his eye. "Take a guess and I don't know where you're getting you're information from but I can handle this on my own." Alexandra laughed and slowly shook her head.

"It's getting worse isn't it? She's showing up all the time now isn't she?"

Dom sighed as he stared out the window, seeing all the busy people going about their daily lives. "I can't let her go." He said brokenly, Alex nodded and gently moved onto her back. "Dom you need me you know this… I'm the only one who could fight her back and you know that. I have an offer that you cannot refuse but that is if only everything can go right and I need to be there to make sure that happens." Dom nodded, placing his hand on the cool glass of the window and bowed his head.

"Where can I meet you?"

Alex smiled on the other line and gently rose up from the bed now sitting Indian style. "Don't worry about finding me I'll find you just be expecting me tomorrow alright?" Dom nodded; just thrilled to know that after all this time his sister was really alright.

"Ok... any specific time?"

Alex shook her head; leave it to her brother to have to be sickeningly prepared. "No… just be prepared. Oh and Dom?" Dom looked up and answered. "Yeah?" Alex sighed and quietly said. "Don't tell Arthur about this please? I want to explain this to him myself." Dom smiled and gently nodded. "Alright see you tomorrow?" Alexandra nodded, a small smile morphing on her lips. "Yup see you tomorrow." And with that she hung up the phone.

Dom couldn't help the smile that was appearing on his face, he finally was going to have his sister back. He took his totem out and quickly walked to a table and turned the top quickly causing the totem to spin but after awhile it finally toppled, telling him that this wasn't a dream. "Mind explaining to us what the hell just happened?" Arthur asked, Dom looked up and grinned.

"We have another team member."

Arthur arched his brow at him, while Dom walked pass him. "Mind telling us who it is?" Dom shook his head. "They'll present themselves tomorrow." He noticed all the skeptical looks on everyone's faces and gave them all a reassuring smile. "Don't worry everything will be explained tomorrow I promise." Eames then quickly asked. "So what's the need for another team member? Do you not think we can finish the job?" Dom immediately shook his head.

"I know we can do it, but trust me you'll want this one along for the ride."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, getting irritated with Dom's cryptic demeanor. "Mind telling us who it is then?" Dom's smile grew even larger since he knew that Arthur will be in pure shock once he sees her again but what made him worry also is how he will handle the situation if he sees her again. He knew that Arthur was completely devastated once Alex had left and it was another reason why Arthur had became so serious and have the mentality of business before pleasure.

Eames always considered Arthur quiet the stick on the mud and had zero personality but that was before he even knew how Arthur was like with Alex. Dom remembered their relationship completely and saw how full of life the two of them were and when Alex left the way she did it stunned the both of them.

It had hurt Dom quiet severely but after Mal he just lost it but with Arthur he was suffering the most with Alex leaving the way she did and he almost wondered how this coming reunion was going to turn out.

"I told you everything will be explained tomorrow, I promise just trust me on this."

And with that Dom walked off to go and continue working on their plan.

**Flashback**

"I don't know if I should do this…"

Alex said hesitantly, Arthur laughed as he picked up a bag that was sitting on the table. "You'll be fine trust me." He then handed the bag to her and smiled as she looked at the bag skeptically. "What's this?" Arthur shrugged, placing his hands into his pants pockets. "You're totem." Alexandra gave him a confused look as she started to open the bag.

"A totem? What's a totem?"

Arthur smiled, shifting his weight on both feet. "Let's say you have a top and you spin the top. In the dream world the top will continue spinning and not topple. It's our way of being able to tell if we're in the real world or the dream world." Alexandra nodded, as she opened the bag and pulled out a small box, she hesitated at first to open it but Arthur urged her to continue.

"Go ahead it's not going to bite you."

Alex laughed and gently opened the box and saw a gold band with a gold chain looped around it. Alex arched her brow at the elaborate piece and looked up at Arthur. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Arthur laughed and immediately shook his head. "No! no, no, no it's not like that Alex. The band is for you to spin so if you're in the dream world it'll be able to tell you so. The chain is so you won't lose it, I was kinda hoping if I got the chain you wouldn't think that I was trying to pull on a play on you but I guess I was wrong." Alex laughed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Arthur it's beautiful."

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. In all honesty he bought the band because he thought of her when he saw it. He never picked up the band or anything because only she can know it's true weight but when he saw her confusion when she opened it he knew that she was going to think he had other intentions and even though he does he didn't want her to think that he did so he tried to cover it up as much as he could.

"You're most welcome."

They held each other for a little longer than the usual required time and Arthur couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair and kiss her temple. "You ready?" he asked, his eyes slowly closing shut as he held her against him.

Alex was just relishing in the feeling of having him close to her but she knew that she needed to bound her limits with him and gently pulled away from him. "I guess so… Can you help me put this on?" Arthur nodded as he took the necklace from her and waited for her to pull her hair aside and once she did he clasped the gold chain around her neck.

As soon as he was done Alex immediately turned around and started to model her necklace. "How does it look?" Arthur laughed and took her hand and started to lead her to a chair. "Beautiful." She sat down as he hooked up the lead to her arm and smiled at her.

"Close your eyes. I'll be there in just a moment."

Alex hesitantly nodded and closed her eyes and allowed the sedative consume her. Arthur had set the timer for when they needed to wake up and sat down in the chair across from her and placed his lead on and pressed the button to set off the sedative causing him to fall asleep as well.

_Alexandra immediately opened her eyes to see that she was in Central Park on a spring day. She looked down to see she was wearing a blue off the shoulder summer dress and a pair of blue flats. She smiled at her attire and looked up to see Arthur wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of straight legged khakis. _

_"You look nice." _

_She grinned; Arthur gave her a closed mouth smile as he looked over her, wishing that this was reality for the both of them right now. "You looked very nice yourself." Alex blushed and looked around the dream world, it seemed so real as if this was reality and she could see how addicting this could be and how easily you could get lost into this if you weren't careful. _

_"What do you think?" _

_Arthur asked her as she immediately whirled around and looked at him. "It's amazing!" Arthur laughed and gently nodded his head. "Yes it is." Alex smiled once she saw a young boy and girl running across the park towards the large pond. "Why Central Park?" He asked as she started to follow the two small children. "It was one of the only places we ever felt safe." She said softly as she watched the young boy with blond hair blow out bubbles while the small dark haired little girl who was wearing a little sun dress and had pig tales laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. _

_It became very apparent to Arthur that the two children were indeed Dom and Alexandra, he saw how their parents lovingly watched the two children play within a safe distance and as he looked over at her he noticed the content smile that was on her lips. _

_Arthur softly chuckled and took her hand into his. "Come on I'm going to explain how this works." Alex nodded and allowed him to pull her towards a large tree that had a swing attached to a heavy branch. Alex immediately ran to the swing with excitement and sat down upon it, while Arthur laughed and gently started to push her. _

_"In your dream you can make anything happen which you already know. But the one thing you need to stay clear from is reliving your memories." _

_Alex turned around and looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "Why not?" Arthur smiled as he stopped pushing her and crouched down, resting his chin on her shoulder while he watched the two children play. _

_"Because you will lose sight of what is real and what is not. That's why we have the totems… Also in the dream world only one person controls the dream which is you. It's your subconscious driving the events. So let's say we go down to another layer it would be my subconscious controlling the dream since yours is controlling the first layer." _

_He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back up against his chest as he turned his head and smiled over at her. "Does that make sense?" Alex smiled and looked back at him, their faces mere inches from one another. "Completely." Arthur grinned and allowed out a small laugh. "Good. The 2nd rule to a dream sequence is that when in Limbo no one owns the dream. It is a place of shared consciousness by all dreamers of the dream sequence." Alex looked over at Arthur completely confused as he continued to look straight again. "What is Limbo?" Arthur sighed. _

_"Let's say in this layer someone comes up and shoots you. Instead of dying you'll immediately wake up. Now let's say we go down into the 2nd level and I get killed I'll end up coming back to the 1st level automatically. That is only with a regular sedative like the one you and I are using right now. But if you use a much deeper sedative and get killed you won't just get boosted up to the level before but will go into Limbo… which is considered a state of time dilation that makes it feel like you have been there for a lifetime." _

_Alexandra arched her brow and gave him a questioning look. "Couldn't there be forced away if need be?" Arthur shook his head. "It has been known that if you force someone to awake while in limbo that they are in such a vegetative state that they would never be able to function." Alexandra frowned and simply nodded. "Oh…" Arthur laughed and kissed her temple. "Don't worry neither I nor Dom would let that happen to you." Alex smiled and gently bowed her head while Arthur continued on with the rules. _

_"The 3rd rule is the more and more deeper you go Time will pass much differently in each layer of the dream sequence. The deeper the dream layer the longer the amount of time passes respectively. So let's say five minutes at level 1 could be like fifty years at level 4. However the only way you age is when you don't realize that you are in a dream. Now the 6th rule is that once an idea is implanted in the subject's mind in the dream state it remains there and it grows like a disease and could be extremely dangerous once you come back to reality. But to make this all happen you need a dream architect that constructs then entire dream. There is the Extractor, the Point man, The Forger, The Chemist and The Architect who can conduct an entire team to help steal what sorts of information we need. That's what myself and your brother does." _

_Alexandra nodded and asked. "What sort of role are you?" Arthur smiled and slowly moved away from the swing and sat down against the tree, gesturing for her to come sit with him. "I'm the point man. I basically take care of the details and make sure everything is right. I do background checks on our mark and research their every movement so our extraction is perfect. Your brother is an Extractor. He is basically the master planner which consists of stealing our client's ideas by infiltrating their dreams and stealing valuable information from them." Alexandra gently rose up from the swing and sat down beside him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and asked. _

_"Can you plant them?" _

_Arthur shook his head. "You could but like I said it's a very dangerous task if you do it wrong. We just steal the information from our marks and retrieve the information to our company or clients. Now a forger is an essential part of the secrecy and deceit within the dream world. They basically can project the image of anyone essentially forging an identity as a literal physical manifestation which comes in handy and can help convince another person that they are whomever the teams needs them to be in order to aid their deception. The Chemist is who sets up the sedatives to whether we need to have a deeper, stronger sleep to get to the lower levels. The Architect is basically designer of the dream; they are what makes the dream seem so real. Like right now you thought up central park from your memory so you designed this dream to your needs and the image you wanted it to be." He then turned his body and smiled over at her. "Does any of this make any sense?" Alexandra nodded as smiled. _

_"Weirdly enough it does… Thank you for explaining this all to me." _

_Arthur shrugged, as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted you to see what we do… to show you why your brother and I love this so much." Alex giggled and turned her body so she is completely facing him. "I can definitely see why, this is amazing! I would love to learn more if you'd be willing to teach me?" Arthur chuckled and bowed his head. "I would love too, next time we'll get Dom more involved as well." Alex smiled and nodded as he was moving his body closer towards hers. _

_"I would really like that." _

_She said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek and continued to lean closer to her. "This has to be the most… amazing… thing…" Arthur then finally leaned in and kissed her. He softly broke the kiss for a second as she continued to speak but more in a whisper. "I… have…" He then kissed her again. "Encountered." She whispered as Arthur crashed his lips against hers. Alexandra pressed her lips deeper against his and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him, lowering her down onto her back. _

_Alexandra moaned against his lips as his hands wandered up and down her body. His body literally between her legs as his hand moved under the hem of her dress so he could feel the soft flesh of her thigh and glided his hand up agonizingly slow. _

_"Arthur…" _

_Alexandra whispered as his tongue started to fight for dominance with hers. "Alex…" He whispered as he started to kiss her cheeks, down to her neck. Once Arthur found the sweet spot on her neck Alexandra moaned and accidently arched her hips against his causing Arthur to moan against her neck. _

_"Dammit!" _

_He growled as he crashed his lips against hers, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He wanted her so badly and the way she was responding back to him was amazing. He has always secretly dreamed of them doing this together but was always afraid to take the initiative in doing so. _

_Suddenly it started to storm and rain started to crash down upon them. "Shit!" He said quickly and immediately moved away from her and pulled her up with him to hide under the tree as it continued to pour. _

_He wrapped his arms tightly around her to cover her from the rain drops and rested his chin on top of her head. "Arthur… what are we doing?" She whispered Arthur held her tightly to him as he saw a figure walk through the rain, it was blurry but he could tell the figure was walking towards them. "I don't know…" He whispered, Alexandra sadly looked down and buried her face into his chest. _

_"We can't do this Arthur it's not right."_

_ She said softly as the figure finally appeared in plain sight to show them that it was Clare standing there watching them. "I can't let you ruin something that you work so hard to have and I can't allow my emotions to overtake that." She said brokenly as she pulled away from him. Arthur immediately looked over at Clare who was glaring at him and then back at Alexandra who walked out from under the tree. _

_"Alex! Come back here we can talk, just get out from the rain." _

_Alexandra shook her head as it started to thunder and lighting. "I'm sorry Arthur… But there's nothing else to say." She said loudly enough over the rain and looked up to see the lighting come crashing down and onto her. The electricity to seared through her entire body as Arthur's eyes widened and immediately shouted._

"NO!"

Arthur jolted up and immediately looked over to where Alexandra was supposed to be and saw that she was gone. He ran his hands through his hair and immediately rushed to a table and pulled out his loaded dice and rolled them to see if he was in the real world and to his disdain the results became clear that he was.

**End of Flashback.**

"How are you holding up?"

Dom asked, as he saw Arthur standing by the window watching the rain. "Fine…" he said pulling himself back together and started to move away from the window. "Come on we have work to do." He said in his typical casual tone and went to go back to work on his research.

Dom nodded knowing it was becoming harder for Arthur to concentrate as well and he was honestly hoping that with Alex coming back it will make things more easier but the way Arthur was becoming he truly wasn't sure if anything could fix his demeanor that his point man has learned to equip.

**Thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful story adds and reviews! You all have been so amazing! I hope that you all like this fourth chapter and promise that more will be on it's way. So stay tuned my darlings Chapter 3 will be out soon! ;)**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 5.**

"We're going to need Robert Fischer to have a positive outcome in order for this to work." Dom stated to his team. "And in we're supposed to do that how Dom? From what I learned of our dear Mr. Fischer is that he and his father are not as tight as some would say." Arthur countered; Dom sighed and slowly turned back towards him and was going to answer until. "That is why we need to rebuild that relationship." A female voice said in the background.

Immediately everyone turned towards the front doors to show a tall woman with long dark brunette hair, crystal blue eyes and a taunting smirk upon her crimson lips staring at all of them. Dom and Arthur stared in shock while the others were either thoroughly amused, agitated or confused.

"Alex?"

Dom questioned, not fully sure if this woman was really his sister or not. Alexandra smiled at her older brother and gently walked up towards him, her stiletto heels clicking against the concrete. "Hey older brother told you that I'd come." Eames scoffed and immediately looked over at Dom. "This is our new team member!" Dom tore his eyes away from his sister and slowly looked back over at Eames.

"I take it you two know each other."

Alexandra smirked at him while Eames agitatedly pointed towards her.

"That little viper over there seduced me, handcuffed me to a bloody bed with my shirt off and my damn pants unzipped! It took 5 bloody hours for room service to come and get me out!"

Dom looked at Eames for a second and couldn't help but burst out into laughter along with Yusuf, while Alexandra shrugged her shoulders. "Well you should've listened darling… I told you that you weren't my type." She said in a low yet smug tone as she walked up to her brother and gave him a warm hug. "Yeah you could've bloody said not interested and I would've gotten the point." Alexandra shrugged as she walked up to Yusuf and gave him a hug.

"I tried… but you kept persisting."

She responded and looked over at Yusuf "Hey sweetheart how are you doing?" She smiled in a friendly manner. "I'm well Alexandra and yourself?" Alex shrugged as she moved away from him. "I've been better to be quite honest Yusuf, much better indeed." Arthur scoffed and slowly shook his head. Ariadne looked over at Arthur once he did this and immediately looked over at Alexandra, she was as perfect in person as she was in his dream and could see why Arthur would be so hung up over her after all of this time.

Alexandra then walked over to Eames and held her hand out to him. "Truce?" Eames glared at her for a moment and then begrudgingly took her hand. "Fine truce but I don't want another one of those incidents to happen again you understand me?" Alexandra laughed and gave him a scout's honor.

"I promise."

Eames couldn't help but smile at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Good. Now what have you been up to darling?" Alex pulled away from him, it was obvious that she was not comfortable with him hugging her the way he was as if he was a past lover and that was so far from the truth.

"This and that Eames this and that."

She then slowly looked over at Arthur not even noticing Ariadne. "Hey…" Arthur glared at her but rose up from his seat and walked up to her. "Alexandra." He said so curtly, it felt like a dagger within Alex's heart by the icy demeanor it came out with. "How have you been Arthur?" She said slightly nervous, fidgeting with her hands.

"Been better, just like yourself."

He said so shortly, Alexandra sighed and slowly moved up to him and gently placed her palm upon his cheek. "You look really good; it looks like life has been good to you." She said softly as she looked up into his dark brown eyes. Arthur sarcastically snickered and shook his head.

"Yeah you would think that. What are you doing here? We don't really have a need for you."

He said coldly and moved back from her, Alexandra frowned but knew in some way she really did deserve this. After all, if she was in the same position she'd be acting the same exact way. "I was sent from my agency to help you with this mission." Arthur scoffed and immediately looked over at Dom.

"So that is who you were on the phone with yesterday… You knew about this and you failed to even significantly tell me knowing what had happened?"

Alex immediately spoke up.

"Arthur please let me explain!"

Arthur whirled around and looked over at her with such anger in his eyes. "Explain what? That you just disappeared without a word as to why you left the way you did?" Alex was about to speak until Arthur cuts her off.

"No! I don't want to hear your damn lies; you're not worth my damn time!"

He growled and immediately looked over at Dom.

"If she stays then I'm out! You can find another damn point man!"

He said angrily as he stormed out of the warehouse, leaving them all in a complete haze.

**XXXXX**

**Flashback:**

_"Alex!"_

_Arthur yelled, pounding on her dorm room door. "Alex come on I know you're in there! Look we need to talk!" He yelled once again, as students looked at him awkwardly. Arthur ignored their stares and continued to pound on the door._

_"Alexandra please will you open the door for me?"_

_He begged, just then the door immediately whirled open to show Alexandra looking at him with a slight bit of anger and regret. "Will you please just leave Arthur? There's nothing to talk about alright?" Arthur glared at her and immediately bulldozed his way into her dorm and slammed the door shut and locked it so no one can get it._

_"Alexandra we need to talk about this!"_

_Alex glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "No we don't! It was just a mistake and I'm not going to allow that to happen again." Arthur sighed, as he walked up towards her and cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. "It wasn't a mistake Alex… I wanted to kiss you." Alex's blue eyes widened and immediately looked up into his brown ones. "And I know you wanted it too." He whispered as he moved closer to her._

_That comment angered Alexandra so she immediately slapped him across the face, Arthur who was in shock immediately placed his palm on his cheek and glared at her. "Alex what the hell was that for!" Alex glared back at him, her back right against the door. "Who the hell do you think you are! You are with Clare, Arthur! You two been in a relationship since I could remember and you think you can just cheat on her with me because you think I'm interested! Who the hell do you think I am Arthur some damn slut who will cater to your every want and need?" Arthur stared at her, his hand still on his cheek and couldn't help but laugh… it was insane but it was the only thing he could really do at this moment._

_"What the hell are you laughing at! I don't find this really funny Arthur!"_

_Arthur just continued to laugh as he walked up to her and placed his hands on both sides of her face and pecked her on the lips, Alex was about to slap him again but he grabbed her hand real quickly before she could even do so._

_"Alex… I'm crazy about you. I have been since the moment I have laid eyes on you. You're smart, beautiful, kind and just everything I ever wanted. It's over for me and Clare, Alex. We haven't been close for a long time and I'm tired of her wanting me to be something I'm not… when I'm with her I feel trapped I feel free when I'm with you… free to fall into something I'm not so completely secure about, something that I haven't planned or figured completely out. You are meant for me and I am meant for you. I felt it Alex, I felt it in that kiss and it's you I want to be with… I've been so scared to say that to you all these years but I just can't hold it anymore… I need you to know how I feel, know how I'm falling in love with you."_

_He whispered, as he leaned in and kissed her. Alex wanted to cry, for the longest time she has wanted him to say that to her, to hear him tell her how much he has cared for her but not this way not in a way where he was still in a relationship with someone else, not where it would tear them both completely apart._

_However, the way he was kissing her right now sent her in a complete trance… the way his hands were resting on her hips, as he pushed her even harder against the door. Alex softly moaned as he ran his hand under the hem of her skirt and gently looped her leg around his waist, causing them to be even more closer to one another. As she moaned against his lips from the close contact, while Arthur took the initiative to slowly slip his tongue in her mouth, both tongues now playing with one another._

_"Arthur…"_

_She whispered as she broke away from his lips and rested her head against the door, looking up. "Arthur please…" she whispered, as he looped his arms around her waist pulling her against him so tightly. His lips slowly moved down and started to kiss her neck._

_"Alex…"_

_He whispered into her ear and gently nipped her earlobe. Alexandra gasped, tightening her leg around his waist causing him to groan against her neck, pushing himself against her. "Alex… I need you." He whispered, Alexandra could feel everything within him, his needs, his wants, his yearning and sadly enough she wanted the same._

_She's loved Arthur for as long as she could remember but there was always one plateau as to why she never persisted her interest in him and that was Clare._

_ Just then, the bells and whistles went off and Alexandra immediately moved her leg off of his waist and gently placed her hands on his chest pushed him away. "Arthur we can't do this." She said mournfully, Arthur sighed and looked down, his forehead resting against hers._

_"We can… you're the one I want."_

_Alexandra shook her head and softly looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "As much as I would love to have this Arthur let's be honest. You and Clare belong to one another and that doesn't include me. How would that be fair to your family or Clare's they have been planning on you two to be together and get married and everything! I'm just the distraction." Arthur immediately rose his head and glared down at her, his palm upon her cheek._

_"You're not the distraction and I can be with whomever I want. And my family doesn't care who I am with as long as I am happy. And you know what? My family would absolutely love you! They hate Clare and been wanting me to leave her since I could remember. If that is what you're worried about I'll end it right now."_

_Alexandra gently shook her head. "I'm not going to be the girl who ruined your long term relationship… I won't be the other woman Arthur. I just can't." Arthur smiled down at her and gently kissed her on the lips._

_"You're not. I won't let it become that way."_

_Alexandra shook her head and gently opened her door and gave him a sad look. "Arthur please leave." Arthur looked at her pleadingly as she finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"Please…"_

_She begged in a whisper, Arthur stared at her, sighed and unspeakably walked out of her dorm room. He was now more than determined and was going to risk it all just so he could finally call her his and his alone._

**End of Flashback**

**XXXXX**

Rain was now pouring against the windowsill of the warehouse as Alexandra was looking through it, deep in thought. Arthur never ended up coming back and Dom, Eames, Yousif and the architect, which she hasn't learned her name yet, were continuing on going over their plan. Dom reassured Alex that Arthur would come back and was just blowing off some steam but her mind had drifted back to the look Arthur was giving her when he left.

It was filled with hurt, anger, sadness, and confusion. She couldn't blame him for being angry and not wanting to see her ever again but at the same time she did have a little bit of hope in her heart that he would've been happy to see her but she knew that was a very long shot as to what was really going to happen after all, she was the one who broke his heart.

"He's still in love with you."

A small voice said behind her, Alexandra immediately jumped, broken from her thoughts and looked back at the young architect. "I highly doubt that." She said mindfully, but gave the girl a small smile. "He is! I um… kinda interrupted his dream once and saw his projection of you." Alex looked at the girl and shrugged.

"Just relieving a memory, it doesn't mean anything."

The girl shook her head and started to follow after Alexandra as she walked away. "I don't know what night it was but he was dressed up and you were in a black dress in this hotel in Paris…" Alex's eyes widened realizing what this girl walked herself into.

"He was saying how much he missed you and loved you. He seemed really broken and he was extremely angry that I entered into his own personal dream. I think he was reliving a moment that was really touchy to him."

Alex smirked back over at her and gently laughed. "Yeah it was a really important night." The girl tilted her head to the side and asked questioningly. "Do you mind if I ask what night that was?" Alexandra smugly grinned at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your name?" the girl's eyes widened by Alexandra's request but hesitantly answered.

"Ariadne…"

Alex thought over the girls name and nodded. "Pretty… she was the one who aided Theseus to overcome the Minotaur." Ariadne arched her brow at Alexandra as she continued.

"Well Ariadne that night that you are so curious about is the night Arthur had proposed to me and it was also the same night I had left him."

She stated so simply, that it stunned Ariadne as Alexandra nonchalantly walked out of the warehouse.

**I am sooooo sorry for the extremely long delay, I was on vacation and couldn't find one internet hot-spot anywhere! But I want to thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful story adds and reviews! You all have been so amazing! I hope that you all like this fifth chapter and promise that more will be on it's way. So stay tuned my darlings Chapter 6 will be out soon! ;)**_  
_


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Author's Note:** Chapter 6 is going to be in two parts... I noticed when I was writing it that it was starting to get very long, so the next part should be out either tomorrow or Monday.

**Chapter 6.**

**Part 1**

**Flashback:**

_"Arthur I think you should wear the striped tie."_

_Clare proceeded as she was pulling out a suit for him to wear to the architectural ball. Arthur sighed, as he was combing back his hair. "I think a regular black tie would suffice Clare." He said agitatedly, since his incident with Alexandra two weeks ago they haven't really been on talking terms._

_He tried talk to Dom, but he insisted to stay out of it, even though secretly Dom was thrilled that Arthur was trying to take the first step into admitting his feelings for his sister. "Arthur! Wear the stripped tie trust me, I know this stuff better than you and as your girlfriend you should do exactly what I say." Arthur scoffed and glared over at her. "Really? Is that how this relationship works now?" Clare rolled her eyes as she switched the black tie with the stripped tie._

_"In all honesty yes! Now this is the outfit you're going to wear I refuse to be embarrassed just because you want to look like a stupid magician!"_

_Arthur gritted his teeth as he walked over to his suit and started to pull on his white dress shirt over his under shirt. "Clare, this event is supposed to be for me not you. So why are you acting like I'm going to be the one embarrassing you?" Clare sighed, as she walked over to him and started to help him adjust his tie._

_"Because your escort is always the sight to see for the honoree like Mal is for Dom so naturally I'm the sight and will not be embarrassed just because you insist on making me so."_

_Arthur glared at her as he yanked his tie away and readjusted it himself. "What about Alexandra? She's there to honor her brother with the award and doesn't have an escort would she be an embarrassment too?" Clare dramatically sighed; she was getting really tired of Arthur mentioning Alexandra as if she was his newest fascination and started to retouch up her makeup._

_"Rumor has it is that she does have a date for tonight's event thanks to that weird friend of hers you know Mallory, Mally, Molly…"_

_Arthur then immediately corrected her. "Marley!" Clare then glared over at him once she was finished touching up her lipstick. "Whatever! Like it matters! She's a freak anyways…" Arthur agitatedly sighed, as he did up his vest and pulled on his dress jacket. "Just because someone is different does not mean they are a freak Clare." Clare scoffed pulling over her wrap._

_"Please… that's exactly what it means; you can't honestly say that you think that freak is not anything but a weirdo!"_

_ Arthur had heard enough, he was aggravated because Alexandra was not going by herself but with a date and the way Clare kept criticizing everyone was really starting to irritate him as well. "Let's just go and get this over with." He grumbled as he and Clare left his apartment and headed off to the ball._

_As soon as he and Clare had made it, Clare automatically met up with Mal while he caught sight of the object of his affection and as soon as he caught sight of her it literally felt like his heart had automatically stopped. She was absolutely beautiful in her tight red form fitting evening gown._

_Her long dark brown hair was curled and her makeup was natural, not overdone so basically in other words she was completely show stopping. Just then, Clare appeared by his side and automatically scoffed once she saw Alex and glared over at Arthur. "Could she look anymore than like a slut right now?" Arthur glared over at her but smirked._

_"You're just jealous because you think she looks better than you."_

_Clare scoffed at him until she suddenly saw Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. "Could he look anymore like that guy from the Prestige? You know the one with the twin?" Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled on a large smile once he saw Alexandra walking towards them with her so called date._

_"Hey you look beautiful!"_

_He smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Alex smiled, she felt her date looming next to her and to be honest from what she has dealt with so far she had came to learn very quickly how stuck up this man really is. "Thank you Arthur you look very handsome yourself." Arthur grinned at her but then looked over at her date, while Clare went to go greet someone else._

_"Hi my name is Arthur."_

_The date, aka Mr. I think I look just like Christian Bale responded with a cocky grin. "Hi my name is Jake it's a real pleasure, Alexandra here has mentioned quite a lot about you." Arthur smirked and slowly looked back over at her. "Has she?" Alexandra glared over at him and slowly looked over at Jake._

_"Jake could you possibly get me something to drink? I unfortunately haven't had a chance grab to anything yet."_

_Jake smiled at Alex and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course." He said in a seductive tone and smirked over at Arthur as he walked off towards the bar. "He so thinks he's getting laid tonight." Arthur muttered, Alexandra glared over at him and slapped his shoulder. "Arthur don't start." Arthur smirked over at her and clasped his hands behind his back._

_"What? I cannot insult the wannabe male super model? I'm sure he has the I.Q. of a potato."_

_Alexandra rolled her eyes and slowly looked over at him. "Arthur please… he's very nice." Arthur scoffed, now placing his hands in his pockets. "Sure because he wants to rip that dress off of you and screw you like a damn rabbit." Alexandra had heard enough and roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her outside on the balcony. She gently closed the doors behind her and turned around and glared at him._

_"What is your problem Arthur?"_

_Arthur gave her an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know what you're talking about." Alexandra sighed, she honestly felt like she wanted to rip her hair out. "Don't! Don't play that game with me Arthur! Your comments about my date are not appreciated." Arthur couldn't help but laugh as he prowled towards her. "He's not right for you." Alexandra arched her brow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really and who is?" Arthur smiled down at her and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_"Me."_

_Alexandra sighed and gently bowed her head. "I told you Arthur I will not be the one who breaks up your relationship with Clare…" Arthur gently cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. "Alex you're all I ever think about. You're all I want. To be honest I want to tell that sorry sack in there to step off and let someone who's more worthy be with you." Alex looked at him and couldn't help but laugh._

_"You're crazy."_

_Arthur smiled down at her and nodded. "Yeah crazy for you. But you already knew that." Alexandra laughed once again while he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "If you knew how crazy I am for you it'd blow your mind." he whispered, as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Arthur… I" Arthur didn't let her finish, he knew she'd come up with some excuse and the last thing he wanted was to listen to another reason was why she shouldn't be with him._

_"Just trust me."_

_He whispered as she stared up at him. He then wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He took Alexandra's arms and wrapped them around his neck and pulled her even closer. Alexandra hesitated at first but finally gave in to the kiss, it was becoming harder and harder for her to fight him. "Alex…" Arthur whispered against her lips as he continued to kiss her passionately._

_ Just then, the balcony doors swung open causing Arthur and Alexandra to immediately jump apart. "There you two are! We've been looking all over for you both!" Marley said in a relieved tone, but then noticed Arthur's hands were wrapped around Alex's waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck._

_"Ummmmm… Care to explain to me what's going on here?"_

_Alex immediately blushed and pushed Arthur away as she grabbed Marley and pulled her along with her. As soon as the two girls ran off, Arthur ran his hands through his hair not knowing what he's honestly going to do. Alexandra finally managed to pull Marley into the restroom checking all the stalls to see if there was anyone in there._

_"So when were you planning on telling me… your best friend that you and Arthur are now a couple?"_

_Alex immediately shushed her as she checked the final stall. "We're not…" Marley arched her brow at Alex, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? Didn't look like that to me sweetie." Alexandra ran her hands through her hair, not knowing what to do. "Marley I don't know! I'm so confused right now. Since we kissed in the dream share Arthur has been completely attached to me and keeps trying to convince me why he is the right guy and how he's been so crazy for me for the longest time. And to be honest Marley I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way! But he's with Clare and I don't want to ruin their relationship, I don't want to be the home-wrecker!" Marley laughed and gently walked up to Alexandra and placed her hand on her shoulders and gently shushed her._

_"Shhhh Alex breathe for me ok? Just breathe. Nobody looks at you as a home-wrecker we all know you're not and Arthur… well girl let's be honest he's had it bad for you since the moment he's laid eyes on you. All I gotta say to you is that it's about freaking time he tells you! Geez it took him long enough. But listen sweetie, I think that if you genuinely care for him just like he genuinely cares for you then why fight it? Let him break up with that bitch if he really wants to and if he wants to be with you then let him! I like Arthur I think he's good for you and you are good for him so just let the love in and rock this party alright!"_

_She grinned; wrapping her arm around Alex's and started to lead her out of the bathroom. "Geez I'm so tired of mothering you!" She said laughingly, as Alex laughed along side with her. "Trust me, me too!" As the two girls walked out of the bathroom, Jake immediately rushed towards them and grinned down at Alexandra._

_"Alex hey I've been looking all over for you!"_

_Alex smiled at Jake and gave him an apologetic look. "Yeah I'm really sorry Marley here had a wardrobe malfunction and I had to go assist her." Jake nodded and held out his arm for her. "Well then that's acceptable how about I escort you milady to our seats." Alex couldn't help but laugh as she took his arm. "I'd be delighted." Jake escorted Alexandra and Marley to their table while Arthur was now sitting there with Clare, Dom and Mal. He glared once he saw Jake escorting Alex and was so tempted to tell this guy to screw off and get his damn hands off her._

_"Alexandra! Marley! Look at you two, absolutely gorgeous!"_

_Mal exclaimed as she rose up from her seat and gave both girls a kiss on the cheek. Alex laughed and smiled right back at her. "And look at you Mal I can see why my brother is always chasing after you. You look absolutely stunning!" Mal grinned at her and then looked over at Jake. "And who this?" Alex shyly smiled and looked over at Jake._

_"This is um… Jake Howerton. He is my date."_

_Mal nodded a large smile upon her lips. "Well nice to meet you Mr. Jake Howerton." Jake smiled and took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. "Very nice to meet you as well." Arthur rolled his eyes, while Dom rose up from his seat and held his hand out to Jake. "Hi I'm Dom. I'm Alex's older brother and Mal's fiancé." Alexandra's eyes widened in surprise and immediately looked over at Mal. "He finally proposed!" Mal laughed and happily nodded._

_"Oh Mal that is so wonderful!"_

_She said so excitedly and gave her a huge hug. "Finally! Finally you have the nads to ask her." Alex said and gave her brother a huge hug as well. Dom laughed, giving his sister a warm hug. "Yeah well it was time, now we just need to find you someone to get married to." Alex laughed, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a sideways hug._

_"Yes and you must be my maid of honor and I refuse to take no for an answer!"_

_Mal said excitedly, Alexandra scoffed a huge grin beaming upon her lips. "Well of course! I would love too!" Mal laughed with excitement, while Marley gave Dom and Mal a hug as well. Everyone took their seats as their meals were now brought to them. "So Jake tell us what are you majoring in." Dom asked, as he sat down next to his new fiancé. "Well I'm actually going into Premed just like how Alexandra is going to get her PHd in Psychiatry." Arthur gave him a smug grin and slowly nodded his head._

_"Yes and that gives you two so much in common!"_

_Alexandra glared over at him while Jake responded. "Actually we also learned that we both have a complete obsession to with Monet as well." Arthur then snickered while everyone was completely silent. "Yeah I can see how that would make you two the perfect couple." He laughed; Dom immediately looked over at Arthur while Clare elbowed him._

_"Weelll… I'm sure there are many more things we do have in common but haven't learned yet."_

_Arthur just laughed as he took a sip of his drink while Jake was becoming very irritated with him. Throughout the rest of the night it consisted of whatever Jake would say Arthur would contradict. Alexandra ended up presenting her brother with the future architect of the world award and they all seemed to have a good time throughout the rest of the night. _

_Arthur was now driving Clare back to her place, he noticed that she was extremely quiet throughout the entire night and knowing how unusual that usually was for her, he couldn't help but ask. "Are you ok?"  
_

_"You're in love with her aren't you?"_

_Clare asked, so bluntly. Arthur immediately looked over at her in complete surprise and nonchalantly answered her question. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said in a agitated tone. Clare looked over at him and slowly shook her head incredulously. "Yes you do Arthur. You're in love with Alexandra! Will you just stop lying about it and just say it! Honestly what does she have that I don't?" Arthur sighed and slowly looked over at her with a very grim look._

_"I have no idea why you are coming up with this assumption but it's completely wrong."_

_Clare scoffed, turning her body enough to face him. "Really…? I don't think so Arthur I think you are madly in love with her and are keeping me around because she won't be in a relationship with you." Arthur became extremely irritated and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Clare!" However, Clare just continued on._

_"No Arthur No! You're going to let me talk! You have been nothing but extremely attentive to her and tonight! What was that? You were nothing but a smart ass to her date and barely paid any attention to ME! You're girlfriend! Arthur you need to get your priorities straight what with this stupid dream share crap and following around a girl who doesn't want you! No you know what you're going to do? You're not going to talk to that girl anymore, you're going to become a lawyer like we discussed and you are going to stop being friends with Dom and that psychotic nut job of a fiancé of his! They do nothing but dilute your mind with this nonsense and I will not take it anymore! You are going to..."_

_Arthur then finally cuts her off hearing enough of her. "Shut up! Just shut up! You know what you are? You are nothing but an conniving, insecure, terrible person! I can't stand it to listen to you talk and listen to your demands every damn second of the day! And you know what? Fine I will be honest with you! I am in love with Alex I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her and it feels so damn good to finally let that out because at least she appreciates what I do and she's not heartless or evil like you! And thank you for giving me the reason to finally let this go! Because to be honest I've wanted to end this relationship for the longest time and now it has became incredibly apparent to me that you will never change! You have been nothing but a selfish, conceited witch and I am so thrilled that this is finally over! So get the hell out of my car."_

_Clare stared at him completely dumbfounded, in shock that he just practically broke up with her. "Excuse me?" Arthur sneered at her; he had enough with her constant whining and jealous behavior and honestly wanted to throw the towel right then and there. "I said get out. Now." Clare opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times but couldn't get anything out. "Arthur I..." Arthur then cuts her off again and immediately yelled. "Get out!" Clare immediately glared at Arthur and grabbed her purse, shoving his door open._

_"Fine you want to end this well then you're going to get it! To be honest with you Arthur I've been cheating on you since our first date and now that you have decided throw our relationship away I guess it is time for me to be honest with you as well! So you can go screw yourself! I am so happy I don't have to deal with your dull ass anymore, you were nothing but a damn bore and I have gotten so sick of your constant drabble about this stupid dreamscape so enjoy your miserable life and I hope you fall off a cliff and die!"_

_She growled as she stormed out of the car. Arthur watched her as she ran off and just sped out from her place, never looking back. In all honesty for the first time in a very long time he has felt the huge weight finally be taken off of his shoulders and it felt so good.._

_Meanwhile as the night finished Jake had ended up taking Alexandra home and was now walking her up to her door. "Sooo I had a great time tonight." He said to her as they were now standing in front of her door. Marley decided to stay behind and chat some more with Mal and Dom while Arthur headed out as well to drop off Clare. "Yeah… I had a great time as well. Thank you for taking the time to come with me." Jake laughed and slowly looked back at her._

_"Really it's no problem. But um can I be honest with you?"_

_Alex smiled at him and nodded. "Of course." Jake chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well um… Arthur he's kinda an ass isn't he?" Alexandra looked at him for a moment and started to laugh. "Actually no. He's been known to be a bit of a stick in the mud but not usually an ass. He's just very protective of me that's all." Jake gave her a closed mouth smile and slowly nodded._

_"I can see that. So um… would you mind if I asked you out for dinner?"_

_Alex thought it over and gently shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Jake grinned down at her and slowly moved closer to her. "Great… so um you want to invite me in?" Alex's eyes widened in surprise and gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry what?" Jake smirked over at her and glided his fingers down her bare arm. "You know Alex… invite me in for the night?" Alex laughed in shock and slowly shook her head. "Um I'm sorry if you got the impression that I um…" Jake smirked down at her and tried to kiss her._

_"Jake…"_

_Jake tried to kiss her again but she gently pushed him away. "Jake please." Jake sighed in irritation and roughly grabbed her arm and crashed his lips against hers and pushed her roughly against the door. He then started to slip her spaghetti string off her shoulder and moved his hand down to the inside of her dress but Alexandra roughly pushed him away and slapped him right across the face._

_Jake then became angry and harshly pushed her right into the door and slapped her harshly across the face, causing her to yelp. He was about to hit her again until Arthur appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm and punched him right in the face. Jake immediately looked up and snickered once he saw Arthur. "Seriously dude you really did not want to do that." Arthur grimly smirked at him and turned his head side to side causing his neck to crack._

_"Try me."_

_Jake grinned at him and was about to punch him but Arthur grabbed his arm and punched square in the face he then slammed Jake into the wall and jammed his elbow into Jake's chest and then roughly threw Jake into the wall face first across from them and then grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the wall and managed to throw him down onto the floor and kick him in the gut. Alex quickly rushed over to Arthur and pulled him back._

_"Arthur enough!"_

_Arthur angrily looked down at Jake and sneered at him. "You touch her again I swear she won't be around the next time to stop me you get that?" Jake quickly nodded as he jumped to his feet. "Good now get the hell out of here!" Arthur growled, as Jake quickly rushed out of the building._

_Once he was gone, Arthur quickly looked over at Alexandra and saw her cheek was starting to bruise and the dark marks starting to form on her arms. He sighed as he hastily rushed towards her to check out her injuries. "Hey… hey Alex are you ok?" Alex slowly nodded, turning her head away from him. "Thank you…" she whispered, Arthur smiled down at her and kissed her forehead._

_"Hey… it's ok baby. It's going to be ok."_

_He said softly, as she started to cry. Arthur gently wiped her tears away from her face and kissed her forehead once again. "I'm here… I promise he'll never hurt you again." That is when Alexandra broke down into tears and wrapped her arms around him and just cried into his chest. Arthur picked her up bridal style and managed to get her room door open and shut it behind him._

_He then gently laid her down on her bed and sat down beside her as she rested her head on his lap. "Are you ok?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah…" she said softly as she slowly rose up from his lap and looked at him. "Why did you come?" She asked curiously, Arthur sighed pulling her onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "I had a… bad feeling."Alex gripped a hold of his dress shirt and gently kissed his neck._

_"I'm sorry… for everything, for the way I acted tonight and for not listening to you."_

_She whispered, Arthur smiled and slowly looked over towards her. "Hey… look I'm the one who has been confusing and not the easiest person to deal with lately. But I guess I just didn't want to accept the fact that you really are not interested in me." Alexandra laughed and gently shook her head._

_"If you only knew how wrong you are Arthur."_

_She whispered, as she looked up into his brown eyes. "To be honest I've always cared for you more than just what we were and when you told me you felt the same it scared me. And seriously Marley is right. I am afraid… I'm scared because I've never felt this way about anyone and…" Arthur then smiled at her and shrugged. "And what?" Alexandra gently laughed and softly kissed him on the lips. "And I'm tired of being afraid." she said with complete realization, she then slowly looked back over at him and smiled with complete amazement. "I'm tired of hiding what I feel and I'm tired of trying to deny and ignore what my heart is really telling me." She whispered, Arthur looked down at her seriously and fully kissed her on the lips._

_He relished in the moment as he claimed her lips with his own, loving the feeling of her against him, loving the fact that her layers were finally starting to fall. It seemed like slowly, inch by inch she was going to become his but at the same time he knew he needed to be careful and not force the situation on her._

_After a few more minutes Arthur gently broke their kiss and smiled down at her. "I should get going…" Alexandra shook her head, giving him a pleading look._

_"Please stay."_

_Arthur couldn't pass up her request, so he nodded and pulled off his shoes, his jacket, tie, vest and dress shirt to leave him only in his under shirt and his slacks. He pulled the covers back so they both can get in and placed the covers back over them._

_Alexandra cuddled into his chest as he held her close to him. "Thank you." She whispered sleepily, Arthur then just chuckled and kissed her forehead drifting off to sleep as well._

_"Anything for you…"_

_Alex moaned as she started to doze off as Arthur watched her. "Alex?" he quietly asked, Alex tiredly responded. "Hmm?" Arthur sighed, and kissed her forehead, saying the words that he's wanted to say for so long "I love you." Alex groggily laughed and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest. "Mmmmm… Love you too." She murmured as she finally drifted off to sleep._

**End of Flashback. **

**So what do you guys think so far? Think that it was too soon for Arthur to devote his feelings for Alex?**** Let me know what you all think. I want to take a moment to thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful story adds and reviews! You all have been so amazing! I hope that you all liked this sixth chapter and promise that more will be on it's way. So stay tuned my darlings for the continuing part of Chapter 6!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Author's Note:** Chapter 6 is going to be in two parts... I noticed when I was writing it that it was starting to get very long, so the next part should be out either tomorrow or Monday.

**Chapter 6. (Part. 2)  
**

There was a knock on his door, Arthur angrily thought over of not answering but figured that it was Dom trying to beg him to come back. How dare he! How dare he bring her back into his life! After what she had did to him, after all that he's been through after she left! Arthur was angry to see her again, yet hated to admit he was happy to know that she was ok… and Eames who the hell did he think he was to hit on Alexandra that way, to hold her in that hug the way he did! Hell Alexandra was just as much in fault as he and it pissed Arthur off severely.

The knock became more prominent and Arthur groaned out of frustration as he rose up from his bed and walked up to his hotel room's door and swung it open. He was ready to yell at Dom but then realized that it was Alexandra on the other end. His eyes widened at first but his anger immediately returned.

"What are you doing here?"

He said agitatedly, Alex gave him a serious look, and stared straight into those brown eyes of his. "We need to talk about what happened." Arthur sighed, he'd be a liar to say that he didn't want to know and by looking her over he saw that she was completely drenched and must've walked through the entire storm to get here. Dammit why does he always have to be a nice guy?

"Come in."

He stated so simply, opening his door wide enough so she could come in. Once Alex fully came in she looked over at the room and had to admit that this was definitely Arthur's taste, classic yet sophisticated just like he. Arthur closed the door behind him and locked it so there would be no disturbances; he looked over at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

She was still so insanely beautiful. Her hair even though was wet created a curly natural effect as she wore a pair of bootlegged jeans and a purple blouse with a white camisole. Her blue eyes caused what felt like a ripple effect when she looked at him and her soft red, pouty lips were enticing to him even more than what they usually did.

"So explain."

He stated, acting like he was very unaffected that she was here even though his heart was racing a mile a minute. Alexandra started fidgeting with her hands and tried to avoid his eyes. "That night… I wanted you to know was the most amazing night of my life." Arthur scoffed as he sat down in a chair, giving her a condescending look.

"Could've fooled me."

Alex softly laughed and gently sat down on the couch across from him. "I know I deserve your comments and snarks but I am being completely and utterly honest with you when I tell you that I really had no choice but to leave." Arthur arched his brow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you didn't want to marry me Alexandra you could've…"

Alex didn't even give him a chance to finish and explained. "That was not it! I wanted to marry you more than anything in the world! I would've given anything to be your wife but I just couldn't at that moment and time. Arthur I was thrown into something I didn't even get a chance to fully understand… They gave me no choice but to leave you and Dom behind and wouldn't let me explain as to why. They threatened to kill you both if I disobeyed their orders." Arthur then became very angry as he stared at her.

"Who?"

He growled, Alexandra looked up at him fearfully and timidly answered. "I.D.A." Arthur looked at her completely confused. "Who the hell is I.D.A.?" Alexandra sighed, as she pulled her shoes off and sat Indian style on the couch, giving him a serious look.

"The International Dream Agency. They are a top secret group who incept secrets from world renowned authorities who could place some harm on our world. Such as terrorism, future plans of genocide, or complete and utter chaos… I am one of their trained extractors and security. When they learned of my experience and reputation they insisted of having me on their team. When I said no they threatened to kill you and Dom. They had snipers following yours and Dom's every move just in case I faltered with their demand. Harold their informant had explained to me that I was to leave within the end of the week and was not allowed to tell anyone of my whereabouts or why I was leaving or you both would be killed. So the night you asked me to Marry you was the night I was going to tell you I was leaving but after you proposed I was so in shock and so scared and heartbroken to tell you. I know it was wrong and I know it was terrible of me to leave you the way I did but I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you without telling you. Harold had claimed that after the first mission I had completed that I would have the freedom to see my family and you again but he then just recently presented this assignment to me regarding this mission to make sure that Mr. Satio keeps to his word on their agreement and the agreement is that after the inception he will free Dom's charges and have all of you be employed within their agency."

She said softly, as she stared at Arthur who stared at her for a moment taking everything in. He then finally scoffed, looking even more angrier than usual.

"Get out."

Alex's eyes widened and was somewhat speechless. "Arthur I…" Arthur had then cut her off. "I said get the hell out!" Alexandra then looked at him and scoffed.

"You don't believe me."

Arthur smirked at her and slowly leaned towards her. "Why should I? That story is a load of shit." Alexandra glared at him and immediately pulled out her badge from her purse and showed it to him. "Don't believe me now?" Arthur looked down at her badge and long and behold it was her with the words I.D.A. printed largely above her picture with a barcode on the bottom. "You could've made this." Alex shrugged giving him a conniving smirk.

"Think what you want my love… but I am telling you the truth."

She said grimly as she rose up from the couch and was about leave. However Arthur immediately rose up from his chair and grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "LET ME GO ARTHUR!" She yelled Arthur on the other hand wrapped his arms around her as she tried to fight him off; she then began to pound her fists into his chest, screaming.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT! JUST LET ME GO!"

She shouted, as she fought even harder. The harder she had fought the tighter he would hold her to him. Alexandra just broke down in tears having enough with this damn life and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest and just cried.

Arthur sighed and held her closer to him, as she kept whispering how sorry she was. Arthur had tears welling up in his eyes but he immediately wiped them away and kissed her temple. "If you're lying to me I will kill you. Do you understand that?" Alex gently nodded, as he placed one arm under her legs and carried her bridal style towards his room and shut the door with his foot.

**Mature Scene: For those not interested just skip again, I'll warn you when it's finished. **

He then gently deposited her on his bed and laid down beside her and wiped her tears away. "I miss your love." She whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "This doesn't fix anything." He said in a monotone manner, Alexandra gently nodded and slowly looked back up at him. "I understand…" She whispered and then in an instant she crashed her lips against his.

Arthur immediately responded to her kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Alexandra gently moved on top of him and straddled his hips pulling off her purple blouse and camisole as he pulled her back down and kissed her.

He rolled Alexandra over onto her back and moved between her legs. Alexandra moaned as he glided his hand under her bra and cupped her breast with his hand. She tilted her head back as she moaned again, he moved down and started to kiss her neck then moved back to her lips as she started to unbutton his vest.

"I love you."

She whispered, Arthur didn't respond but continued to massage her breast and slowly used his other hand to unzip her jeans. Alexandra began to unbutton his dress shirt as their tongues continued to taunt one another's. Arthur finally managed to Alex's jeans off while she finally managed to unbutton his entire shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

Her hands wandered up and down his chest and shoulders as she pulled him closer to her as they continued to kiss each other with such passion. Arthur was fully on top of her, they're hips literally against each others. Alexandra gently unbuttoned and unzipped his dress slacks and Arthur just kicked them off as if they were an annoyance.

He slowly grinded hips against hers, causing them both to moan against their lips. He finally managed to unclasp Alex's bra and threw it off to the side as he kissed from her neck down to breast. He nipped and kissed her as his other hand continued to taunt and tease the other.

Alexandra tilted her head back and moaned loudly as she arched her back. Arthur was having enough and moved up towards her ear and whispered.

"I want you…"

Alex sighed and gently turned her head to face his and said. "You have me." Arthur smirked and crashed his lips against hers as he pulled off her laced undergarment. Alexandra pulled off his boxer briefs and felt him spread her legs wide as he positioned himself.

He slowly looked up into her eyes, she was so damn beautiful and he loved her so much but he just couldn't say it… just at least not yet, he needed time to figure her out but hell he needed her, he wanted her right now and she was so willing that who was he to give away an offer like hers.

"Ready?"

He whispered, Alexandra looked up at him and nodded. "Ready." Arthur smirked down at her and crashed his lips against hers and entered her causing the both of them to moan against each other's lips. Arthur sat there for a moment so she could get used to him once again and when she told him she was ready he started to thrust in and out of her.

Alexandra moaned as she arched her back, her hips meeting every thrust he gave her. Damn he knew there was a reason why she was so intoxicating to him, she was the only one who can throw him this over the edge and in all honesty that is what he loved the most.

Thoughts of her absence came rushing to his head and he immediately asked. "Were there others?" He remembered Eames' story and couldn't help but ask her. Alex was so engaged in their actions that she mindlessly asked. "What?" Arthur continued to thrust into her and growled into her ear.

"Were there others?"

Alexandra immediately opened her eyes and looked up at him, realizing what he was asking. "No… not since you." Arthur couldn't help but grin and crashed his lips against hers thrusting even harder into her. "Arthur!" Alexandra moaned, arching her hips even more as he continued to thrust into her. He leaned his head over to her ear and whispered.

"Come on baby…" Alexandra couldn't help it by the way he said it she lost complete and utter control climaxing instantaneously. Her waves sent her and Arthur over the edge as he immediately climaxed inside of her. He thrust his hips a couple of more times until he was spent and gently moved out of her and rolled onto his side, completely out of breath.

**Mature Scene Finished.**

He slowly looked up at her and saw that she was panting just like he and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Alex grabbed the covers and pulled them over their bodies as Arthur continued to kiss her.

"I think I just died."

She whispered, Arthur laughed and ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I know I did because I'm staring at an Angel." Alexandra grinned and passionately kissed him. They stayed liked for a few minutes and gently broke apart; Alexandra rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"We're still broken aren't we…?"

She asked, Arthur sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah…" Alexandra slowly looked up at him and moved her body on top of his. "What can we do to fix this?" Arthur smirked at her as he looked down at the necklace he had given to her with the golden band and started to play with it. "I can think of a few ways to fix it. I can't you kept this." Alexandra scoffed at him as she watched him play with her necklace.

"I'm sure you could, but yeah it's been my totem since you given it to me."

Arthur smiled as he stared at the small object. "Good… that was the point of it." He then slowly looked back up at her.

"It had became very apparent to me recently that, that night you never gave me an answer… I just assumed."

Alexandra giggled and slowly looked up at him. "Are you trying to imply something here love?" Arthur smirked and gave her a slight shrug.

"I might. Why don't we see how this mission goes and go from there."

Alexandra smiled and kissed him on the lips after saying.

"That's the best idea I have ever heard of in a long time."

**So what do you guys think so far? It looks like things are going to be a little complicated for Alex and Arthur before they officially take that leap of trust once again, even if their physical relationship is still there. Do you all think Arthur will propose to her again? Or will they realize that maybe they weren't right for eachother and what about Eames? How do you guys his connection to Alex will turn out? Let me know what you think! But as a side note**** I want to take a moment to thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful story adds and reviews! You all have been so amazing! I hope that you all liked this second part of the sixth chapter and promise that more will be on it's way. So stay tuned my darlings for Chapter 7**_  
_


	9. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 7**

Morning had finally come as Alexandra and Arthur both woke from their long night. Alexandra was the first to wake and felt a strong arm wrapped around her so tightly, she slowly tried to move his arm but he only tightened it to secure her where she's at.

"Trying to leave again?" Arthur said in a groggy tone, with his eyes closed and a small smirk on his lips.

Alex laughed and managed to turn her body around to face him. "Actually I was just going to take a shower." She countered, causing Arthur to chuckle and slowly open his eyes. "I think I like having you right here." Alex smiled as she tucked her head under his chin. "I think I like being right here as well." Arthur smiled; closing his eyes again and gently kissed her forehead. "Well then I guess we can spend the whole day like this then." Alexandra arched her brow and gently moved her head to look up at him.

"Aren't you going to come to the meeting? I need to debrief with the rest of the team."

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and stared straight into her blue ones. "I thought I made it clear that I'm not coming back." Alexandra frowned and gently rose up, resting her weight on her elbow as she looked down at him. "Arthur we need you. You are the best point man out there! And Dom would be devastated if you weren't there. I've been watching him Arthur he's becoming more and more unstable and it's scaring me and you know it takes a lot for me to be worried." Arthur sighed, pulling her back down next to him.

"Why did they want you?"

He asked so innocently, Alexandra frowned she knew he was derailing her plea to move it towards his own questions and in all honesty she couldn't blame him for having all sorts of questions however who was she to deny his questions he had for her. "According to Harold I had huge potential to be an extreme expert extractor and they felt that I was very easy to mold into their ultimate agent." Arthur stared down at her seriously and gently moved a piece of her hair away from her face. "But why not allow you to tell anyone? Why not try to include Dom or myself into this agency? They practically ripped you away from everything." Alexandra gave him a closed mouth smile and gently nodded her head.

"They felt that if I told anyone then you or Dom would convince me not to go… and they didn't want you two at first because they wanted to train me specifically as their own and then slowly include the both of you when they felt I was ready to take care of myself. That was Satio's agreement with I.D.A he was to free Dom's charges and have you, Dom, Eames, Yusuf and possibly even Ariadne employed by I.D.A. and I'll be honest Arthur they're not as dangerous as Cobol Engineering, if we fail to receive information right away they just resend us out until we do. They don't kill you for your mistakes and really it isn't such a bad place to work for."

Arthur scoffed, subconsciously pulling her closer to him, protectively. "They threatened to kill us if you didn't accept their demand and yet they're such a wonderful place to work." Alex smiled knowing he was going to counter that and immediately responded. "And yet they brought me back to you." Arthur snickered and gently kissed her forehead. "Well I will give them that." Alexandra burst out into laughter and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "So will you come back with me to go over the initial plans?" Arthur smirked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe."

Alexandra groaned out of frustration and started to find his ticklish spot. "ARTHUR!" Arthur started to laugh and wiggle away from her. "Alright, Alright! I'll come!" Alexandra triumphantly grinned at him, as she rose up from the bed. "Good! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go ahead and take a shower." She winked and threw the covers off of her and started to saunter towards the bathroom. Arthur smirked as he watched her and called out. "Would you need any assistance in there?" Alexandra grinned and gently bit her lip as she slowly turned around to face him. "Are you offering?" Arthur mischievously grinned at her as he rose up from the bed as well. "Maybe." He said coyly,

Alexandra seductively grinned at him as she leaned her body against the doorframe and lifted her arm above her head. "Well if you're going to be that way then I guess… I will have to Take. Care. Of. Myself all by my onsies… Shame really but whatever will be will be." She shrugged nonchalantly and walked into the bathroom.

Arthur grinned at her and immediately rushed into the bathroom, grabbing her from behind as she shriek. "Arthur!" Arthur laughed, as he started to kiss her neck. "I changed my mind." He whispered with such a growl in his voice as he turned her around causing her to allow out a loud, happy laugh as the mist of the shower started consuming the entire bathroom.

**Flashback:**

_"Ok Alex… Talk. You say that you two are not! And I repeat not a couple and yet I find you two in bed together. I'm sorry girl but your defense is starting to become very weak lately." Marley accused while she and Alex were walking towards their next class. Alex smiled as she thought over the night before and slowly looked over at Marley. "He actually saved me last night from Jake." Marley arched her brow at Alex, even more interested as to what had happened after the party. _

_"What happened? What did Jake do?" _

_Alexandra blushed, this was the first situation she has ever encountered when someone did this to her and in all honesty she wasn't really sure how to respond to it after all the whole scene was still so fresh. "He tried to force himself on me." Marley immediately stopped in her tracks and stared at Alex astonished. "You're not serious!" Alex slowly nodded giving her friend a sad smile. _

_"Actually I am… And he was really close too until Arthur just showed up out of nowhere. And what blows my mind Marley is that I have been training for years to prevent these situations and when it happened I just… froze! And to be honest I don't know what Arthur and I are. He um… He told me he loved me last night Marley. We haven't even been on a date yet and I'm terrified that he's going to see something wrong with me and lose interest." _

_Marley shrugged looking over at Alexandra curiously. "Do you love him?" Alexandra slowly looked over at Marley and smiled. "You know what? I honestly do." Marley looked impressed and smiled. "Wow you didn't even hesitate!" Alexandra laughed and nodded. "I know! Isn't that insane? And apparently he and Clare are no longer together so I don't know what we're doing… I was afraid to ask." Marley shrugged as they were now approaching their class. "Well before this get's any further I'd ask him." Alex slowly nodded, taking in her friends words. "Yeah… I was thinking the same thing myself."_

_Just then, the topic of their discussion came walking their way with a happy grin on his lips once he saw Alexandra. "Hey!" He said in such a delightful tone and came right up to her and placed a soft kiss on the cheek. _

_"How are you two ladies doing today?" _

_Marley smirked at Arthur as she readjusted her backpack. "We're well Arthur how about yourself? Did you sleep well?" Arthur grinned at Marley as he bounced on the balls of his feet. She honestly had to admit that this was the first time she has ever seen Arthur this happy and when he went to stand right next to Alex, he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on her temple. _

_"Best I've slept in a long, long time." He said in a low tone with a small smirk on his lips. _

_Alexandra then looked up and over towards him. "How was your History of Architecture exam? Did it go well?" Arthur smiled down at her and shrugged his shoulders. "It was fine… extremely boring and trite but fine." Alexandra laughed as she looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. "Well then I guess that's a good thing." Arthur softly chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. _

_"Yes… I suppose but this is much better."_

_ Marley immediately took that as her cue to leave so she cleared her throat to get the two love birds attention, which caused the both of them to immediately look over at her. "As adorable as it is to see you two finally acting like a couple I really need to head out and get to my art class so I'll see you two later alright?" _

_Alex smiled as Arthur wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. "Alright Marley I'll see you tonight." Marley gave her a two thumbs up and then nodded at Arthur. "You take care of her you hear! She's too precious and I don't want to have to get her totally wasted to forget about you." Arthur laughed and nodded at Marley. "Trust me she's in good hands." Marley gave him a satisfied nod and started to turn away from them. "Good! Now bye my darlings you two have a nice day!" Arthur and Alex waved as she walked off. _

_Once Marley was gone, Arthur looked back down at Alex and smiled. "Why don't we try some more dream sharing today." Alex thought it over and then gave it a large smile. "I think that would be great!"_

_ Arthur grinned, ever since that morning he felt like he was on cloud nine for the very first time in his life. Here he was with the girl of his dreams and sharing with her one of the most amazing things he has ever encountered. He had never expected this point of his life to happen and when it did he had to use his totem a couple of times to prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming. He then gently took Alexandra's hand and led her towards his and Dom's apartment since they both didn't have to be at class for another three hours in which he figured that it would give Alex enough time to get her feet wet in the dream world and try out a little bit of this and a little bit of that. _

_Once they have gotten back to his apartment Alexandra sat down on the couch while Arthur grabbed the machine. _

_As she watched him walk into the other room, her mind began to race. She kept replaying the three words he had said to her the other night and couldn't help but wonder if he was just saying them to say them or did he really truly mean it. It was a hard thing to talk to him about but by the way he has been acting with her since last night it would seem that he really did mean what he said. However, she was still afraid and didn't want to move to fast because in all honesty she really did love him back. _

_Arthur then finally appeared with the machine and smiled at her. "Alright Alex just get comfortable and think of a place you would like to be." Alex laid down on the couch, as Arthur pulled the lead and attached it to her arm. She slowly looked up at him as he was prepping the machine, he noticed her staring at him so he smiled at her leaning down to kiss her forehead and smooth her hair. "Don't worry I'll be there in a minute." Alex nodded and closed her eyes as he pressed the button, leaving her in a deep sleep. _

_Arthur then placed the machine on the table and attached the lead onto his wrist and leaned over to press the button to have him fall asleep as well_

**_Dream World:_**

**___As soon as Arthur opened his eyes, he saw that he and Alexandra were on a beach with a beautiful sunset. He smiled once he caught sight of the atmosphere and noticed that he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a thin linen white button down shirt. He looked over at Alex and saw her wearing a purple linen cover-up dress that hid the little black bikini underneath. They both were sitting on a large towel with a basket and cooler not too far from them. The beach was completely vacant and it felt like they were the only two in the world._**

**_It was absolutely beautiful and it must've been the most serene and calming place he has ever been to. He then looked over at Alex and smiled at her as she laughed at him, he truly was amazed by her imagination and the feeling she had built within this dream._**

**_In all honesty if he didn't know better he would've figured her to be an amazing Architect as well. He heard the waves crashing and the seagulls calling as the flew over the crystal blue water and as the sun was setting created an orange, yellow and pink sky that literally looked like a painting._**

**_Arthur couldn't help himself; he was so ecstatic to share this with her and immediately rose up to his feet and pulled her along with him. He hugged her very close to him and gave her a soft but loving kiss on the lips. Alexandra automatically responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss between them._**

**_After a few moments of them exchanging their embrace, they finally broke apart and took each other's hands and started to walk down the shore line in complete tranquility. "So tell me why the beach?" Arthur asked as Alexandra shrugged giving him a warm smile. "I thought something a little bit more personal would be more fitting to be honest." Arthur softly laughed and gently bowed his head._**

**_"Well thank you for joining me and keeping me company."_**

**_Alex laughed and tilted her head to the side. "Arthur you act like this is a chore! This has to be the most amazing thing to ever encounter. Who would honestly hate this?" Arthur sighed as he slowly looked up straight ahead, giving her a completely honest answer. "Clare." Alexandra frowned and looked away, knowing that this was still a real touchy subject for him. "Arthur… I'm sorry for what happened between you and…" Arthur then immediately cuts her off and turns her to face him._**

**_"Why? I'm happy. For the first time in my whole life I'm truly happy and that soul stealing succubus is not going to take that from me."_**

**_ He then gently cupped her cheek, her blue eyes piercing his brown ones. "I meant every word of Alexandra; believe me I meant ever bit of it." He whispered and kissed her with such passion that Alex's heart was starting to speed uncontrollably._**

**_Alex finally broke the kiss, completely out of breath. "I just don't want us to rush into this…" Arthur smiled at her and gave her a gentle peck on the lips and started to lead her down the shore line once again. "Trust me we're going to be alright." He smiled as they continued walking, talking about the protocols of dream sharing and how he and Dom had so many adventures and experiences within dream sharing. They walked for a good 20 more minutes until they both decided to head back to their little spot._**

**_Once they had made it back, Arthur managed to start a small fire in a little pit he had made since it was starting to get darker out. As soon as he was finally successful he then came back and sat down next to Alex wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder watching the fire burn and crackle._**

**_"Tell me everything about you." He whispered, Alexandra smiled and gently tiled her up to look at him._**

**_ "I think you pretty much know everything about me Arthur."_**

**_Arthur laughed and shook his head. "Not everything… I want to know more about your family and what keeps that fire in your heart to continue burning."_**

**_Alexandra laughed, in all honesty she really has never been asked for that much detail before and to be honest she was very flattered to be asked this for once in her life._**

**_"Well… you know Dom is my older brother and we both grew up in New York. Our father was a structural engineer while our mother played for the New York Philharmonic."_**

**_Arthur grinned at this, as he moved to lie down on his back. He supported his head with his hands behind his neck and looked over at her. "What did she play?" Alexandra smiled and gently laid down beside him, her laying on her side, resting her head on his chest._**

**_ "The violin. I remember when I was a little girl she used to play it for me whenever I was sad, it was so beautiful and it was the only memory I truly had of her."_**

**_Arthur nodded, feeling her wrap her arm around him, her head lying right on top of his heart. "Do you still see her? Dom never mentions you or your family very much. He's very secretive with it comes to those topics" Alexandra sighed, as she watched the fire dance and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat._**

**_"Our mother died of ovarian cancer when Dom was 13 and I was 11… After she died our father completely lost it. It became very hard for him to pick up the pieces and take care of Dom and myself so he called in our aunt to take care of us while he hid in his office replaying old home videos of he and our mother. It was like that for about two years until he finally broke out of it, he started talking better, spent more time with Dom and myself, he was also becoming more loving towards the two of us that it just seemed like our perfect little world was finally going to come back… That is until one day Dom and myself were playing outside and we both heard this huge bang! It scared me and Dom made me wait outside while he went to go investigate. And as he did, it felt like seconds were minutes and minutes were hours… I couldn't wait any longer, so I walked into the house hearing my brother shout out in horror and in anger. My aunt had just gotten home from the market hearing my brother screaming and immediately rushed into the house. I was walking as slowly as I could, scared out of my mind because if my brother was that horrified I knew that I would be as well. I heard my aunt scream and that's when I knew that I needed to see what happened. So I quietly walked towards my father's office hearing my Aunt crying, and my brother is now completely silent as I finally came into view I saw that my father shot himself in the head. The gun was nestled in his hand as he was completely faced-down on the desk, with my mother's picture in his other hand."_**

**_Arthur protectively pulled her closer to him as she continued._**

**_"I couldn't help but stand in complete fear from the horrific scene. I gasped once I saw and it caused my Aunt and Dom to immediately turn around. My Aunt came rushing to me and hid my face from the terrible act of violence my father had placed upon himself and grabbed my brother pulling the two of us into a huge hug, crying. We finally managed to call the police and they investigated the scene, finding a note that apparently my father had left for Dom and Me… it just said that he loved us and this was not our fault he just couldn't live like this any longer and it wasn't fair for us to have to go through with a live but vacant father."_**

**_Alexandra's eyes then started to water, it was so hard to tell him this but in a way it was so uplifting to finally have this huge massive amount of weight off her shoulders as well._**

**_"So many people asked why. Why would he leave his children? Why was he so selfish? Why did he do it? But to be honest I really truly believe that ever since our mother died he was just completely and utterly heartbroken and he did it because he was dying from a broken heart. You can only live with that pain until it consumes you and to be honest I never hated him for doing what he did, in a way I understood and in all honesty I think Dom did as well."_**

**_Arthur turned his head to kiss the top of hers and started to rub his hand up and down her body. "I understand now why Dom never wanted to talk about this… Thank you for trusting me and I'm truly sorry for your loss and what you've been through." Alexandra shrugged, she was so entranced by the dancing flames that she really didn't know how to respond._**

**_"In a way it made Dom and myself stronger and closer… Dom was able to come here clearly on loans but I managed to get my scholarship and we both decided we needed to get away. Get away from our old lives as far as we could… So that is why we're here. And now Dom is happily engaged to a wonderful person and I…"_**

**_She then looked up at him and smiled._**

**_"Have met someone who I truly care for, someone I can honestly love."_**

**_Arthur smiled back down at her and shifted his body so he was laying on his side as well, facing her with his arm wrapped securely around her waist. "I love you…" He whispered and kissed her gently on the lips,_**

**_Alexandra sighed, placing her hand against his cheek as their tongues started to dance with one another. Arthur pulled her closer to him, as they both closed their eyes getting completely lost in their embrace. The atmosphere was so peaceful, so alluring and this was a moment where both of their souls can finally connect with one another. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until they gently broke apart and stared into each other's eyes._**

**_ "Do you really mean it?"_**

**_She asked in barely a whisper, Arthur quietly laughed, smoothing her cheek with his hand. "Every bit of it. I will and always will love every bit about you. You're al_**

**_I think about, you're all I want." Alexandra laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Don't you think we're moving way to fast?" Arthur then shook his head, giving her a serious look._**

**_"No… it felt like eternity to finally be able to say those three words to you. And now that I said them I never want to stop saying them."_**

**_Alex's eyes then started to water up and gave him a passionate kiss. Once she broke apart from him tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as Arthur gently kissed them away, holding held her close to him. "How could Clare allow herself to let go someone as amazing as you?" She whispered, Arthur shrugged, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Don't know but I'm glad she did." Alexandra laughed and pecked him on the lips again._**

**_"You know what? I'm glad she did too…"_**

**_Arthur chuckled and kissed her fully on the lips, never in his life had he felt so complete as he did now and having her like he was it just practically fulfilled everything he ever wanted as of right now and he knew that down the road everything he ever wanted was going to be with this woman and this woman alone._**

**_Once they broke apart, Arthur rested his forehead against Alex's as she shallowly breathed. "I love you Arthur…" She said in no more than a whisper, Arthur looked down at her in somewhat surprise, sure she said it last night but she was also half asleep so he considered what she said was not fully creditable but hearing her say them now just made everything seem so perfect._**

**_"I will always love you…"_**

**_She whispered, reassuring him what she said was true. Arthur grinned at this, his heart feeling like it was about to burst. "You don't know how happy you just made me." Alex giggled and glided her fingertips against his cheek down to his neck._**

**_ "No Arthur… you are the one who had made my life make sense. You kept fighting and fighting and all I ever did was push you away. Thank you for not giving up on me."_**

**_Arthur smiled and kissed her nose. "I never will my Butterfly. My beautiful, picturesque butterfly." Alexandra laughed, as she closed her eyes and rested her head under his chin. Arthur stared out into nowhere and just smiled and started to sing in a laughing manner. "SoOoOo Spread your wings and fly butterfly… Flutter through the sky my Butterfly…" Alexandra then burst out into laughter along with him as they both started to hum to the song together._**

**_Once they were finished they laid their quietly for a few long minutes until Alex finally asked. "Tell me about your family…" She whispered, Arthur sighed and slowly started to tell her._**

**_"My mom for majority of my life has been a single mother. My father walked out on us when I was 11 years old and left my mother to take care of four kids by herself. So it was me and my three sisters._**

**_Alexandra then immediately spoke up. "You have three sisters?" She grinned, Arthur slowly nodded. "Yeah…" Alex then started to laugh. "So you were pretty much the only boy in the family then." She concluded, Arthur arched his brow at her and slowly nodded. "Yeeeaaah why?" Alex then shrugged, grinning at him. "It just makes complete sense as to why you're so in touch with how to piece an outfit together. You have really good style for a 27 year old." Arthur chuckled and slowly shook his head. "Thanks I… Think." Alex laughed and kissed his chest. "No problem, now how old are your sisters?" Arthur sighed and continued on with his story._**

**_"Well Catherine is the second oldest and she's 25 like you, Lizzy is a 20 and Clara is 16 years old."_**

**_Alex smiled at him, kissing his neck. "So you're the oldest." Arthur then nodded._**

**_"Yup and I practically had to a father to all of them when our father had left so you could only imagine how that went." Alex rose her head up and looked into his eyes. "So he left right around when Clara was born?" Arthur nodded._**

**_"He said he couldn't handle being a father and a husband and wanted his own life and didn't want to deal with us so he just left. Since then I have had nothing to do or say to him, it's honestly better that way."_**

**_Alexandra nodded and kissed him on the lips. "I'd like to meet them one day." She whispered, Arthur smiled against her lips and nodded. "You will and trust me they would love you…" Alexandra giggled as she buried her face into his chest. "I hope so." She whispered as she and Arthur had finally now woken from the amazing dream world they have both shared_**

**End of Dream & Flashback.**

Arthur and Alex were now both walking out of the shower, both wearing towels around themselves as they both were looking for something to wear. "Arthur…?" Alexandra asked hesitantly as she found her jeans and found a clean white button down shirt of Arthur's and pulled it on. "Yes?" He asked as he pulled on a dress shirt and started to prep his tie, while she walked up to the mirror that sat on the dresser.

Alexandra looked in the mirror as she buttoned up the buttons, seeing him in the background. "I love you…" She whispered, noticing Arthur flinching from the sudden words. "Thanks." He said shortly as he sat down on the bed and placed his shoes on. He then looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes through the mirrors reflection.

Arthur sighed as he pulled on a blue sweater and gently walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her through the mirror.

"Look… it's going to be awhile before I can fully let you back in again. I just… can't say it right now. I cannot bring myself to say it because I'm worried that after this mission you're just going to go again."

Alexandra tried to protest but Arthur stopped her.

"Alex… when you left I felt like a part of me died. And now you're here and it's like trying to dig that part of me back out again and trying to revive it. I can't trust you, not after what happened and I know it's harsh to say but… before I can even dare say those three words to you I need you to prove to me why I should. What we did last night was purely out of longing for one another… I missed you so badly and seeing you, feeling you, touching you it just brought back everything like it was how it was but to be honest I don't think we'll ever be at that point again."

Alexandra's eyes watered and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Arthur caught notice of this so he turned her around to face him and gently wiped away her tears. "Hey… I understand that this wasn't really your fault. And I understand you had no true say so but things could've happened differently if you just opened up about it. You say you couldn't but there is always a way." Alexandra then finally spoke up not letting him continue.

"If I told you then you and Dom would've been killed!"

Arthur sighed and slowly shook his head. "Alex… it doesn't matter because when you want something bad enough you always fight for it and you leaving the way you did, not telling me was a sure indication that you really didn't want this. Because if you did, if you really did want to be with me and didn't want to work for them then you would've found a way to at least let them trust us enough to be told! But you didn't… You allowed them to walk all over you and take you away without a damn fight." Alexandra started to cry even harder and shook her head.

"That's not true!"

Arthur then glared at her. "It is… There is always an option, always a paradox we can take. But it just wasn't in it for you. I'm not saying I don't want us to give each other a shot but I want to believe that I can trust you again before I let myself all out there, before I give my heart out like that again. It's been a year Alex you've changed and so have I. Things are not the same anymore and…" His breathing became shallow as he ran his hand through his hair. "I cannot allow myself to fall anymore deeper than I had when you left. Do you understand that?" Alexandra slowly nodded, not daring to look at him. Arthur knew he was very hard on the subject but he just couldn't handle suffering the way he did. So he pulled her into a tight hug as she cried into his chest. Arthur soothingly shushed her, as he rocked her side to side and rubbed her back up and down.

"Shhh… please don't cry you know I hate it when you cry."

Alex then only started to cry even harder. "I missed you so much!" She said brokenly into his shirt, Arthur's eyes started to water as he turned his head and kissed her temple. "I know baby I missed you too." He then gently pushed her back and looked down at her watery blue eyes.

"Now come sweetheart let's go debrief our mission."

Alex slowly nodded and pulled away from him and grabbed her top she wore yesterday and her purse while Arthur smiled as he watched her. "Hey…" Alexandra immediately looked up at him as she pulled on her boots, seeing him smile at her. "You always did look good in my shirts." He grinned, that caused Alex to slowly smile at him and bowed her head. "Always liked wearing your shirts better than my own." Arthur smiled as he walked up to her while she finished zipping the other boot and pulled her up from the bed and into a warm hug.

"You want to know a secret?"

He said in a low tone, Alex looked up at him and nodded as he continued. "I always did too." He said laughingly and then kissed her on the lips. "Let's go ok?" Alexandra slowly nodded and walked away from him opening the door. "Alex?" Alexandra looked back at him and saw him fidget with his hands. "Trust me." He said with complete assurance, Alexandra sighed and slowly shook her head. "I always had…" And with that she walked out of the room.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair again, his nerves completely shot after just telling her what he did but in all honesty it needed to be out there so when all was said and done he followed the girl that he secretly still loves out of the hotel building to learn more on their tactics against Mr. Fischer.

**So what do you guys think so far? That was a pretty intense chapter! I wanted to show how in-depth Arthur and Alex's relationship was with one another but I also wanted to prove that in reality even though Arthur and Alex did spend a passionate night together it still didn't completely fix things... It'll take a while for Arthur to fully trust her and Alex will have to do what it takes to prove to him that she is really here for him and not because of some mission... At least that's what we think so far ;). However, as a side note**** I want to take a moment to thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful story adds and reviews! You all have been so amazing! I hope that you all liked the seventh chapter and promise that more will be on it's way. So stay tuned my darlings for Chapter _8 it will be out soon! :)_**_  
_


	10. Authors Note

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay on the next chapter but I'm having a bit of a writers block... I know how I want this story to come out but I'm kinda at a plateau at the moment so I have a couple of senario's I'd like to to throw at you guys that sound like the way to go.

**1st Scenario**: Eames and Alex really did have a relationship and will cause some tension between them and Arthur

**2nd Scenario**: Arthur realizes that he was too hard on Alexandra and tries to patch things up with her

**3rd Scenario:** Arthur becomes extremely jealous of Alex and Eames' friendship and tries to make Alex jealous by flirting with Ariadne

**4th Scenario:** Alexandra secretly has an ulterior motive against I.D.A. and recruits Arthur and Dom to help her stop the agency.

**5th Scenario:** Alexandra does everything she could to prove to Arthur her loyalty to him and Dom and finally forgives her.

Ok guys those are the scenario's I'm stuck on so just let me know which one's sounds best to all of you, I would deeply appreciate all of your help and hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thanks once again! :)


	11. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 8**

"So I see that you decided to come back."

Dom said with a smug smirk on his lips, after Alex and Arthur came walking into the warehouse. Alexandra was busy working with Ariadne with the mazes while Arthur was prepping the information for the team. Arthur sighed as he slowly looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes… I figured that something as petty as old skeletons in the closet should not defer our mission."

Dom nodded as he took a seat next to Arthur. "How did it go last night?" Arthur scoffed as he was writing down a profile note on Fischer. "How do you mean?" He asked, as if he didn't care. Dom however knew better and knew that something went on with Arthur and his sister so he continued to press on. "You know what I mean Arthur… I know Alex visited you last night." Arthur slowly turned his head towards Dom and gave him a serious look.

"Nothing that would need to be broadcasted. We talked, she explained, I listened and set the boundaries of what's to be."

Dom then arched his brow at Arthur. "Boundaries?" Arthur nodded, as he continued writing. "Yes. Boundaries… I explained to her that she is going to have to prove to me that she's not here to screw us over and that I will think about our relationship and for right now look at it as no strings attached." Dom couldn't help but smirk at Arthur; he knew this wasn't going to last long.

"No strings attached… Huh."

Arthur then finally glared up at him, placing his pen down on his pad of paper. "What does that huh mean?" Dom shrugged, rising up from his seat and started to walk towards the window so no one could hear them. "Nothing." Arthur irritably sighed and rose up from his seat and followed him. "No the way you said it implied that you in some way don't agree with what I said." Dom chuckled and slowly turned to face him. "Arthur look…" he said looking over at a certain direction, Arthur turned around to where Dom was looking and saw Alex, Ariadne and Eames laughing over something. He saw how close Eames was next to Alex and in a way it pissed him off even more than usual.

"You say no strings attached and yet I can see how pissed off you are by seeing Eames that close to her right now. Now that she's here are you honestly going to be able to handle the thought of Alex and Eames possibly getting into something?"

Arthur scoffed, once he saw her move away from Eames and walked up to the display model of the maze and start to analyze it. "She won't…" He said so confidently, Dom shrugged placing his hands into his pockets. "I don't know… if she feels like she has no hope with you then what makes you think she won't go looking the other way?" Arthur gritted his teeth, he knew Dom was right but still it angered him to see Eames place his hand on the small of Alex's back. He was supposed to be angry with her, he wanted to hate her but his feelings for her were so completely intense… especially with what happened last night.

After all that time they were separated, his heart, mind nor his body could refuse having her in his arms, kissing her the way he did, making love to her… it was just like nothing had ever happened. She never left, they were still engaged and he was the most happiest man in the world. But this was reality, this was not a dream and he knew that all of those things truly did happen. By now she would've been his wife, by now they probably would have a home of their own and she would have her practice and help with their tasks when needed but all of that has changed… by now they should be doing what every newlywed couple should be doing. Planning to start a family, traveling, and just loving and caring for one another, but it wasn't… this in his own opinion was his own personal hell and seeing her and feeling like she was so close but yet so far away angered him immensely.

He wanted her so bad, he wanted to just walk right up behind her, wrap his arms around her and kiss her soft neck and make a very valid point to Eames who she truly belongs too. However, that wasn't going to be the case… he wanted her to prove to him that she really did love him because deep down he felt that if she really wanted to be with him she would've fought or at least try to fight for their relationship, for their love but she didn't at least he thinks she didn't and that is what was making him so damn torn, he just wanted to say screw this nonsense and pull her into his arms yet his pride was severely damaged and he needed to be completely sure that he is what she wants before he could even do so.

"You saw how I was after she left… you saw what she had put me through. Why should I make it easy for her when she couldn't even tell this company to screw off in the first place?"

Dom shrugged, giving Arthur a sideways look. "You act like you were the only one that lost her that day. You know Arthur… Alexandra is not perfect, she will make mistakes and she will do things that she feels are best for her loved ones. But I will be honest… I was just as angry and hurt when I lost her too but knowing that she's here again and she's not going to go anywhere makes me more happier than I could ever possibly imagine." Arthur sighed; he saw her swat Eames' hand and gave him a warning look which caused Arthur to allow out a small smirk.

"I don't know why I'm not; you'd think I would be thrilled."

Dom smirked over at Arthur and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Just think of it this way… if I had the opportunity with Mal like you do with Alex right now I would be doing everything I could to make sure that she would stay and the last thing I would ever do is push her away." Dom then slowly rose up from his seat and shrugged his shoulders at Arthur. "But that's just me." He said so simply, and with that Dom started walking away, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Ariadne was working on her maze when Eames slow looked over at Alexandra and gave her a serious look. "Can we talk?" Alex arched her brow at him for a moment and looked over to see Arthur looking over at them. She allowed out a soft sigh and slowly looked back over at Eames. "Sure." Eames nodded, guiding Alexandra by her arm.

"Good… let's get some ice cream."

Alexandra was about to protest but Eames was too fast and before she knew it they were both out of the warehouse, walking down the sidewalk towards the local ice cream joint. "Sorry to be pulling you out like that but we have some personal things to discuss." Alexandra slowly nodded as they both finally made it to the little ice cream joint and stood in line. "So what are the things we need to discuss?" She asked somewhat agitatedly as they moved up in line.

"Well darling there are a few things we need to discuss. Such as rumor has it that you are interested in breaking your contract and exposing I.D.A. completely for their most obvious tactics to the world."

Alexandra shrugged as she ordered two scoops of moose tracks and Eames order two scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip. Eames pulled his wallet out and paid them as he gestured for Alex to go sit at that furthest table away from everyone in the Ice Cream Parlor.

Once they were out of hearing distance Alexandra then finally answered his assumption. "What if that is what I'm planning are you going to expose me to them?" Eames smirked at her and shook his head, as he sat down in the seat across from her. "Not at all darling but I would love to be involved. All we need to do is find something tantalizingly nasty on them and expose them to the entire world." Alexandra nodded as she took a bite out of her ice cream and smirked at him.

"Harold."

Eames arched his brow, yet playfully smirked back at her. "Brilliant… We can extract secrets from Harold! Lord knows he probably knows enough about I.D.A. that would ruin them entirely." Alexandra nodded, giving him a large smile. "It'd be perfect but we would have to get Harold alone in order for this to work." Eames nodded, taking a bite out of his ice cream. "Harold is planning a personal trip to Vegas in a couple of months we can extract them then." Alexandra eyes lit up omitting a soft laugh. "That would be perfect!" Eames gave her a small smile as he softly laughed but then slowly looked back up at her. "So… Arthur was the one huh?" Alex's smile slowly disappeared as she gave him a serious look. "Yeah… yeah he was." Eames sighed, leaning back in his seat. "And how is that going for you?" He asked, giving her a serious look. Alexandra frowned, not daring to look at Eames straight in the eyes. "Good if you consider him not trusting me, and wanting me to prove to him that I'm not going to backstab him in the back… I don't know what to do, he basically said in Arthur term's that we're currently no strings attached." Eames scoffed, slowly shaking his head.

"Girl like you? If I was in his shoes I wouldn't even dare allowing you to walk that free if you were mine... But Arthur never had that sort of common sense when it came to anything personal like that."

Alexandra sighed, starting to play with her ice cream. "Eames what happened to you and me in Venice… was just a fluke. We agreed that we wouldn't take it seriously and not bring any emotions towards one another from that night. I love Arthur, I want to be with him and I've told you before that all I can offer you in friendship." Eames rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"You want to be with a man who preferably enjoys having a stick up his ass on a daily basis?"

Alex looked at him for a moment and couldn't help but laugh, while Eames started to laugh along with her. "Honestly Eames he's really not that bad." Eames scoffed. "Right and I'm the bloody Queen of England." Alexandra couldn't help but laugh and gave Eames a slight bow. "Nice to meet you your majesty." Eames rolled his eyes as Alex continued to laugh.

"I'm being serious here Alexandra… Arthur is not the right man for you."

Alexandra arched her brow at him, taking another bite out of her ice cream. "Oh really? And who is Eames? You?" Eames then smirked of her.

"Maybe… Alex you're fun, full of life and spirit. You roll with the punches and live freely. You don't stick by the book like Arthur does and you definitely do not take life so seriously so why would you want to be with someone like that?"

Alexandra sighed and bowed her head. "Because… the love that Arthur and I have or had is something I could never possibly explain to someone like you Eames." She said as she looked up at him seriously and continued.

"Eames when you and I worked together you were with a different girl every night… Yes I love living life to the fullest but I want to settle down and to be honest you cannot offer that to me. You love living a wild and unfathomable life! I want to have children one day! I want to open up my practice and come home everyday to my husband and my little ones; I don't want to do this damn job forever! It's not even what I'm really cut out to do. I value you very much Eames… I really do enjoy your friendship and care for you deeply but not in the way you want me to. What we shared in Venice was something special but we both knew that it couldn't last."

Eames then glared at her.

"It could if you allowed it, if I knew that you were in love with Arthur I would've swayed you away from that awhile ago! You act like Venice was nothing but it was… we had an amazingly wonderful night! Sure you and I were both drunk off our bloody asses but it was probably the most fun I've ever had! And I could've stayed with you, I could've given you what you wanted, we could've lived a happy and decent life together."

Alexandra gave Eames a sweet smile and took his hand into hers. "You say that but Eames you love what you do! You could never settle down and you know that and I hate to say it but I don't want to live with flying by the seat of my pants for the rest of my life. Believe it or not I want to be boring, I want to go to PTA meetings, or be the class room mother of the day and I want to sit next to my husband when our kids have a big event going on and I really hate to say it but I know you don't want any of those things." Eames sighed, giving Alexandra a small squeeze on her hand. "I really hope that little bastard knows how lucky he is to have someone as loving and devoted as you to be in his life. Because I honestly wish that the affection you have for him was the affection you have for me." Alexandra smiled as she rose up from her seat and walked over to Eames' side and leaned down to get Eames a small peck on the cheek. "Take me back to the warehouse Eames…" She whispered, Eames smiled as he grabbed her empty cup from her hand and rose up from his seat as well.

"Whatever my lady commands." He smirked as he walked over to the trash can to throw away their cups and escorted her back to the warehouse.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, Arthur had saw Alexandra and Eames leave the building and he couldn't help but be furious and wonder where the hell they went and how the hell did they have come to know one another in the first place! He knew he wanted time and some space to think through his relationship with Alex but he couldn't help but be severely irritated that Eames has been so attentive to her and she just keeps allowing it.

Just then, the two people he was currently thinking about just walked through the door laughing and talking about some mission they had together. He glared at the two of them, since Eames was holding onto Alex's hand and she never even bothered to rip her hand away from him. He noticed that Alex finally removes her hand from Eames' and started to move away from him, Eames slowly moved closer to her but she just moved away once more giving Eames an apologetic look.

She then slowly looked back over towards him and Arthur couldn't help but look right back at her. He then quickly looked away from them, trying to act busy while he heard the click of Alexandra's heels coming closer to him. He glared down at the paper he was looking at and immediately felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need any help?"

She hesitantly asked, Arthur sighed and immediately turned around and placed his glare on her. "No." He stated so simply, Alexandra frowned at him as he tried to turn away. She then quickly turned him back to face her, his brown eyes searing through her blue ones as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Hey… look at me."

Arthur glared at her, however not moving her hand as well. "Why are you so angry?" Arthur agitatedly sighed and ripped her hand off of him and stormed away from her. Alexandra on the other hand quickly walked towards him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around and face her. "Arthur… Talk to me." She said pleadingly, Arthur sighed and turned his head away from her. "When were you planning on telling me that you and Eames were in a relationship?" Alexandra arched her brow at him and smiled. "You think Eames and I are in a relationship?" Arthur nodded, starting to get even more angrier.

"Well if not would you like to explain where you two went then?"

Alexandra laughed and leaned up to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Of course…" She said softly. "Good then let's go." Arthur muttered as he grabbed her hand into his and pulled her out of the building disregarding everyone's confused looks...

As they walked towards Arthur's hotel room neither one of them said a word to the other until they both made it back to his hotel room. As soon as they both walked through the door and Arthur was closing it shut, he then quickly looked back over at her and glared, his arms crossing over his chest. "Alright… now continue." Alexandra sighed, as she began to fidget with her hands and then all the sudden started to search around the room.

Arthur arched his brow at her as she would go through drawers and check the phones. He allowed out an irritated sigh as he started to walk up to her. "What the hell are you doing?" Alexandra shushed him and then started to walk into his room. "Trying to see if there's a bug." Arthur rose his eyebrows up in confusion as she continued to check around the hotel room.

Once she was satisfied she then looked over at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry." Arthur glared at her, as she walked towards him. "Want to explain to me what the hell that was about?" Alex sighed, to be honest she was afraid, she knew that Arthur was having a hard time trusting her and when she would have to explain herself to him about she and Eames she knew that it would cause a lot more problems between the two of them. "Arthur there's a lot I need to explain to you but before I could I needed to check to see if we're safe…" Arthur shook his head in disbelief and moved up to her, moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"Tell me… are you and Eames are or were in a relationship?"

He said in a soft yet commanding tone, Alexandra slowly looked up at him and sighed. "I um… we um…" Arthur then scoffed, not allowing her to talk and glared down at her. "Get out." Alex tried to quickly explain but Arthur wouldn't let her. "I said get the hell out." He said in an angry yet calm tone, running his hand through his hair. "Arthur please just listen to me!" She begged, but Arthur whirled around and sneered at her.

"Why! So I can hear how you really lied to me! How there was no one else but me a year ago! Well excuse me but I am really not in the mood to hear any lies from you so just do me the favor and leave before I really lose it."

Alexandra stared at him completely wide-eyed and honestly could not think of one word to say so she gave him a slight nod and did not argue. Instead she just walked out of his hotel room leaving him in complete silence.

**XXXX**

About 20 minutes later, Dom heard a knock on his hotel door. He cautiously grabbed his gun and rose up from his chair, and slowly walked towards the door. He heard another knock and quickly walked up to the door and opened it to see his sister staring at him with complete sadness. "Alex what's wrong!" Alex just burst out into tears and ran into her brother's arms. Dom sighed as he pulled his sister closer to him, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"I just… I just don't know what to do!"

She cried, as Dom closed the door and then led his sister to the couch. He smiled at his sister as she curled herself against the arm of the couch, wiping her tears away. "Tell me what happened." He said softly as he moved close to her and pulled her to lie against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't think Arthur and I will ever be together again."

Dom slowly nodded, kissing the top of his sister's head. "Why would you say that?" Alexandra sighed, finally the tears had stopped and her numbness was coming to existence. "He thinks that Eames and I were together…" Dom arched his brow and slowly looked over at her. "Were you?" Alexandra frowned and buried her face into his shoulder. "It's hard to say…" Dom slowly nodded and then finally asked. "I've been meaning to ask you how did you come to know Yusuf and Eames?" Alexandra sighed as she slowly looked up at him.

"I.D.A. had contracted them to do some work and Eames and Yusuf had became my partners in the task I.D.A. had assigned for me. After the task was finished they're contract was finished while mine apparently still isn't."

Dom frowned as he slowly looked over at his sister. "Do you want to get out?" Alexandra nodded, turning her head away from him. "You have no idea… I'd give anything to have my normal life back. That is actually why Eames and I had left the warehouse the way we did earlier… We wanted to talk about ruining I.D.A. for good." Dom smiled, deep down he was somewhat thrilled that ruining I.D.A. was the main reason as to why they both walked out like they did, it wasn't that he didn't like Eames or figured that Eames wouldn't be a good match for his sister but in all honesty he preferred her with Arthur much more.

"How do you two plan on ruining I.D.A.?"

Alexandra slowly smiled and gave his brother a devious look. "In a couple of months my informant Harold is going to Vegas for a personal trip. Eames and I are also going to join Harold for this trip unbeknownst to him and extract all his information about I.D.A. and prove to the world what kind of sham the agency really is… and to be honest I want you to join with us." Dom gave her a sad smile and slowly shook his head. "I wish I could but unless Satio keeps up with the deal then…" Alexandra then immediately cuts him off.

"Trust me Dom, he will and I will make sure of it. I.D.A. actually sent me to you all to make sure Satio keeps to his word in freeing your charges because they want to hire you and Arthur into the team. Or pretty much in my words force you onto their team."

Dom nodded taking everything in and slowly turned his body more to face her. "How did you get stuck into this Alex? You barely did any kind of extracting unless Arthur or I were with you." Alexandra sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"They wanted me for that exact reason… they knew I had some experience and training from the best extractor in the world so they felt that with my training and present newness to extraction and inception they decided that I would be the perfect candidate to mold into their little protégé. Harold the informant I was telling you about stopped me one day at a coffee shop giving me a proposal about working for I.D.A. yet he didn't want me to announce it to anyone especially you and Arthur and when he got to the point where I would have to leave you both with no word I refused. Well Harold then came out and said that if I didn't join then I.D.A. would make sure that both you and Arthur would be killed because they refuse to allow any distractions or road blocks to stand in the way of their new found protégés. At first Dom I didn't believe him, I thought he was honestly trying to scare me into it but then one day I got home before Arthur did and found pictures of the both of you doing your daily work or going to random places, I even saw a picture of you with Mal and the children with a note attached as well saying that if I refuse to agree once more then they will send notice to their snipers to kill you all."

Tears then started to well up in her eyes as she continued.

"I couldn't… I just couldn't let them go through with that so I finally agreed and once I did Harold told me I had a week until they were taking me away and that if I told anyone about what I was doing the threat would still hold on the both of you. I was so devastated Dom… and on that night I left with Arthur proposing to me only made me more heartbroken! I hated leaving him there, I hated not being able to tell him where or why I was going and when I heard about Mal and knowing how alone you must've been it killed me even more! I wanted to be there! I wanted to be there to hug you and cry with you and tell you everything was going to be ok but I just couldn't… They took everything I held so dear away from me and I'm going to be honest Dom they're going to pay for it, even if I have to do this extraction by myself."

Dom then pulled Alex into a tight hug as tears started to roll down his cheeks, as Alex continued to cry.

"I wish I can just make it all better, I wish I could go back in time and fix everything so we all can be happy again."

She said brokenly, Dom sniffed his nose, wiping his tears away, giving his sister a serious look. "I promise you Alex… I promise you that no matter what happens I will get you out of there. I'll do whatever it takes I promise." Alexandra smiled, as tears continued to pour as she hugged her brother once more.

"Thank you Dom! Thank you so much!"

**First and foremost I want to thank everyone for helping me pick out the scenarios for the story! You all have been absolutely wonderful and so incredibly helpful! Now regarding this chapter... It seems that Arthur and Alex are starting to get pushed apart some more but it is clearly obvious that Arthur is still crazy for her. But the question is did Alexandra lie about not being with Eames? Did she and Eames really have a relationship? What do you guys think? I promise to you all that the chapter 9 will be out soon, I'm so sorry for the long delay I have family over and the writers block delayed me somewhat but I promise more is to come. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise more exciting things between Alex and Arthur are still in line. Once again thank you all! :)**


	12. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 9  
**

"So where is Alex?"

Eames asked Dom as soon as everyone finally came walking into the warehouse. He noticed that when he walked in that Arthur was in a terrible mood and for the first time Satio had decided to join in on their little plan. Dom looked over at Eames and slowly shrugged his broad shoulders. "She said she had some things she needed to take care of, she'll be here soon." Eames nodded, crossing his arms over his chest noticing Arthur angry demeanor.

"What is with him I wonder?"

He said thoughtfully, Dom looked up at him as he placed his suitcase on the table and looked over towards Arthur, seeing him angrily slam things on the tables and chairs. "He and Alex got into a fight… apparently she told him that she was never with anyone since she left and when he confronted her about you she hesitated." Eames arched his brow and smirked. "Really?" Dom nodded as he opened up his briefcase. "Yup, he told her he didn't want to listen to anymore lies so she just left." Eames glared over at Dom, starting to get very irritated.

"You're kidding!"

Dom looked up at him and shook his head very seriously; Eames scoffed and turned his glare over towards Arthur. "Well then… I guess I'll have to give the bastard a piece of my mind then." Dom then started to protest but Eames was already storming his way over towards Arthur

"You are a bloody son of a bitch you know that right?"

Arthur finally looked up and turned his head towards Eames and arched his brow at him. "Really how so?" Eames scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't you act stupid with me Arthur! I'll be straight out honest with you mate you don't bloody deserve her! She is way too damn good for you!" Arthur glared over at him and finally turned his body towards Eames.

"Really? Funny you should say that since you and her are or were something! Hell she couldn't even give me a damn straight answer when I asked her about you two so what makes you think that I'm the ass! She's the one who lied to me!"

Eames just sat there and laughed at Arthur completely astounded. "You think that Alexandra and I were an item?" Arthur gritted his teeth, tired of the mind games from him and Alex. "It's pretty obvious when you two are all close with one another and just randomly leave the warehouse for God knows what!" Eames continued to laugh and shake his head.

"You are really unbelievable Arthur do you know this? We left the warehouse to discuss some business regarding I.D.A. we needed to be out of ears length to discuss a very important mission."

Arthur scoffed, starting to walk away from him. "Right and what kind of mission would that be?" He said condescendingly as he walked further away from everyone else, Eames followed him and finally answered his question. "Her freedom." Arthur's eyebrows rose and slowly looked back over at him.

"Freedom huh? Why so she can be with you as freely as possible?"

Eames glared him, starting to get severely ticked off.

"Actually no. And if you honestly want to know what happened between me and your darling girl I will tell you right now."

**Flashback:**

_"Come on darling! Please have one drink with me!" _

_Eames begged to Alexandra as they both were walking down to the lobby of the hotel I.D.A. had set them up in. "I told you Eames I'm not interested it." Eames groaned out of frustration and immediately rushed in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "Look are you married?" Alex had a bit of sadness in her look and slowly shook her head. "No." she whispered, Eames nodded and asked. "Are you tied to someone?" Alex looked up at him and frowned. "Sort of." Eames nodded once again and smiled. _

_"Well then darling you are not attached and are more than capable of having a drink with me!" _

_Alexandra shook her head, trying to move away from him. "Eames I just can't! I was just ripped away from someone I really care about and I don't know how he's going to act if he ever sees me again." Eames nodded, somewhat appreciatively and placed his hands into his pockets. "Well then… let's just have a drink and talk." Alex arched her brow at him as he rose his hands up defensively. "No funny business I promise." Alexandra sighed and gently nodded. _

_"Fine… but I mean it Eames no funny business!" _

_Eames gave her a scout's honor and swiftly took her hand and led her to the nearest bar. Once they have gotten there Alex sat down at the counter while Eames ordered their drinks. "So tell me about this guy you're so hung over about!" He yelled over the music, Alexandra frowned and slowly looked over at him._

_ "What is there to say? He's the love of my life and I wish I was with him instead of here." _

_Eames slowly nodded and handed her, her drink as he sat down beside her. "Now listen dear, if it is meant to be by God it will happen for the two of you but until then live a little, have some bloody fun! You're young¸beautiful, intelligent, funny! Completely exquisite! Use it to your advantage!" Alexandra laughed, playing with the straw that was in her drink. "I was never that type of girl to you know… go all out like that." Eames smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" Alexandra shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Maybe because I don't want to be some guys play thing and actually want to be respected." Eames nodded, taking a sip out of his drink. "Ah you're the good Apple." Alex started to laugh and gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?" Eames laughed as he quickly took another sip. _

_"Women are like apples… the best ones are always the ones on the highest part of the tree. And you see men don't always want to reach for the good ones for fear of getting hurt or falling when they take the chance to actually climb up and get that apple. So instead they just get the rotten apples that are on the ground and are not really good for them but are much easier to receive. So the poor apples at the very top always seem to think that there's something wrong with them when in reality they are absolutely perfect. So honestly, they just have to wait for that right guy to be brave enough to take that climb to get the apple they truly wanted." _

_Alexandra stared at him for a moment but softly smiled. "That is actually a really cute analogy." Eames shrugged giving her a daring smirk. "It's one of the many that I have. You want another one?" he asked noticing her drink was getting low. Alex looked down at her drink and softly nodded. "Yeah sure why not?" Eames nodded and ordered another for her. _

_After a couple of hours Alex was completely hammered for the night along with Eames who decided to do a little drinking contest with her to loosen her strings up. Now as the music was roaring over the entire bar, Alex and Eames were now dancing with one another being loud and extremely affectionate with one another. Or at least Eames was being extremely affectionate and Alex just allowed it. "Are you having a good time?" Eames shouted over the music, Alex looked up at him with glazed eyes and a large smile on her face. _

_"This is the most fun I have ever had in a long time!"_

_ She yelled, Eames grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as a slow song finally came on, pulling her close to him. Alexandra wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as they both started to sway. "You know darling you are definitely a lush." Alex burst out into laughter and immediately looked up at him. "So are you!" Eames grinned at her, loving the feeling of her body so close to his. _

_"I can out drink you anytime and anywhere my dear." _

_Alexandra scoffed, feeling his hands move up and down her back. "I honestly doubt that sweetie!" Eames chuckled at her as they both stared into each other's eyes. In all seriousness he couldn't help but be completely compelled by this woman, she was so beautiful and so down to earth that he just didn't care about her hesitation. So as the song was getting more and more intense Eames then finally leaned down and crashed his lips with Alex's. Alex drunkenly wrapped her arms tighter around Eames' neck and kissed him with just as much passion. _

_Eames took this as an ok to be more forward so he roamed his hands around her sides and back as they both were intertwined in a passionate embrace. Eames then finally broke the kiss looking down at her with complete seriousness in his eyes. "Want to take this elsewhere? Maybe more private?" Alexandra wobbly looked up at him and gave him a large smile. _

_"Yeah…" _

_Eames grinned down at her and grabbed her hand along with his and yanked her out of the bar. Once they got back to the hotel, he was on her completely. They both acted as if they were a newly married couple. Eames had Alexandra pinned against the wall of the elevator never moving his lips away from hers until their floor finally dinged. He then quickly yanked her out of the elevator and crashed his lips against hers once more, sloppily walking back to his room. _

_He finally managed to open the door and shut it while he and Alex were still embraced. He managed to direct them to his room, as they both were kissing each other with such passion. Eames kicked his shoes off and gently laid Alex onto his bed, climbing on top of her, kissing her once again._

_ His hands then started to travel her body as he broke his lips away from hers and started to kiss down to her neck. Alexandra moaned once he found her spot and gently whispered. _

_"Arthur…" _

_Eames immediately stopped, even though he was extremely drunk off his ass he still had some to little common sense as to what just happened. He slowly looked back down at her and gave her a serious look. "I'm sorry?" Alexandra looked up at him and giggled. "What?" Eames smiled down at her and shook his head. "You called me Arthur…" Alex's smile then finally diminished and pure realization morphed onto her face. _

_"Oh my God… I… I need to get out of here!" _

_She said quickly and shoved Eames away from her. "What are you talking about! What's wrong we just started something great here!" Eames said frantically, Alexandra looked at him apologetically as she grabbed her purse and pulled on her shoes. "Eames I'm soo sorry for my behavior but I just can't do this I can't do this to him!" Eames then started to get frustrated and stormed up to her and forcefully turned her around. _

_"Who is this Arthur bloke? Is he the one you had to leave behind?" Alexandra frowned and gently nodded her head, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Eames scoffed and slowly shook his head. "Alex… it's over darling. It's like you said you are not even sure he'll even forgive you! What we're doing here is fun… you need some enjoyment in your life and I can give that to you." Alexandra gave him a sad smile and gently cupped his cheek. _

_"I'm sorry… but Eames you just don't understand. I am absolutely, completely, irrevocably in love, it's a love you could not honestly understand and after this mission is done I'm going back home to him." _

_Eames glared down at her, taking her hand off of his cheek and holding it into his. "How do you know he'll be there when you come back and not move on?" Alexandra smiled at him, moving her hand out of his. _

_"Because he loves me just as much as I love him." _

_Eames scoffed, starting to shift his weight side to side on his feet. "I just hope this bastard knows how lucky he is…" Alexandra softly laughed and nodded her head. _

_"Trust me… he's not the only one who's lucky."_

**_End of Flashback._**

"So you see mate… nothing happened. I ended up taking her back and sure I tried to pursue her some more but she wouldn't have any of it. She's so damn hung up on you!" He said distastefully, as Arthur was taking all of this in. "After awhile our relationship became nothing but just friendly banter and when I tried to pull that one incident by getting her drunk and all once more she tied me to the bed half naked and left me there until Room Service could find me." Eames then started to laugh. "Those were some good times." Arthur nodded, he was very silent for the moment and then out of nowhere he punched Eames square in the face. Eames in shock grabbed his nose while pain was searing all over.

"What the hell! What was that for!"

Arthur smirked at him as he started to walk away. "Take that as a warning, if you ever try to touch her again I will do much worse." Eames then scoffed. "Right… do you honestly think that after the little stunt you pulled she's going to come running back to you even if you do know the truth now about she and I? You have been doing nothing but pushing her away and I'll be damned if I have to see that poor girl in tears once more because of your bloody sorry ass!" Arthur turned around and glared at him.

"I'm not saying that she and I are fixed and are back to where we're supposed to be but knowing that you are the instigator of our relationship gives me a full and higher advantage as to know what to expect from you. So my warning still stands Eames if you Touch Alexandra, kiss her, say anything derogatory to her I will do more than just hit you in the face you understand?"

Eames then slowly smirked at him, never in his life had he seen Arthur so protective and so assertive to something that important before.

Usually Arthur was very to the book and did not allow his emotions to run through the main goal. However, Alex changed all that and now it seemed like everyone was starting to see the real Arthur and Eames had to admit this Arthur really amused him. "You honestly think that's going to keep me away? I'll have you know mate that she is a very dear friend of mine and if for any reason you try to dissuade that well then I'll have to give you the same warning as well." Eames said with the largest grin he could ever give him. Arthur sneered at Eames while Eames slapped his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Just so you know mate… this is survival for the fittest and even though you have the upper hand she still does rely on my words so all I have to say to you mate is… Welcome to the Jungle, I hope your bite is much, much worse than you're bark."

He said in a low, yet cool tone and then walked away as he whistled a happy tune to himself.

**XXXX**

"Wait you want me to what!"

Alexandra said in complete shock as she sat across from Harold at a small café near the warehouse. "I.D.A. has decided that once Satio completes his end of the bargain on gaining your brother freedom that it would be best to execute him once all is said and done." He answered as he took a sip out of his tea. Alexandra stared at him in complete shock and honestly didn't know how to respond to such an order… she's never had to kill anyone before, sure beat them up a bit but never actually had to kill someone and this was a sure realization to herself that I.D.A needed to go down.

"Harold I've never killed anyone in my life!"

Harold nodded as he placed his tea down and looked up at her with his cold blue eyes. "Yes I understand that but there is always a first for everything. Now… let's discuss our future arrangement on the assassination of Mr. Satio." Alexandra immediately shook her head, rising up from her seat angrily.

"I am not an assassin Harold! Nor will I do your dirty work for you."

She growled as she leaned down to grab her purse and started to walk away. "Really… You do realize that as long as you are a part of I.D.A's property our threat still holds out to its caliber." Alexandra whirled around and glared at him. "What are you talking about Harold?" Harold smirked at her and nonchalantly took another sip from his tea.

"If you do not go through with this Alexandra I will personally make sure that not only will you're beloved and brother will be killed but also everyone who has ever been associated with them. Such as their elite team they have conducted and your sweet Niece and Nephew… after all they already had one tragedy why allow them to suffer with another?"

Alexandra then sneered at Harold. "You touch those children and so help me Harold!" Harold then chuckled. "You'll do what Alexandra? You're family, your friends; anyone you held so dear would be gone in a minute. Anyone you would care for would be gone all you would have is yourself and your thoughts of what it could've been if you just listened to poor old Harold… Imagine that my dear." Alexandra stared at him with complete fear and heartbreak as he rose up from his seat and moved closer to her.

"Now my dear… you will assassinate Mr. Satio once this mission is over with and you will make sure that your brother's elaborate team will all be recruited into I.D.A. and be claimed as I.D.A.'s own personal property such as yourself do we have an understanding?"

Alexandra looked away from him and gently nodded, but that wasn't good enough for Harold. "I'm sorry my dear I didn't hear your voice. Did we have an understanding?" Alexandra's eyes welled up and she begrudgingly looked back up at him.

"Yes."

Harold triumphantly smiled and nodded in approval.

"Good you will report to me once the mission is complete until then you can handle the rest."

He said smugly as he started to walk away, leaving Alexandra in a complete stupor and resentment.

**XXXX**

As Alexandra nervously walked towards the warehouse she couldn't help but reflect on the past couple of days. In all honesty if her life could get any worse she honestly wouldn't know what to do… She was so stressed out and so broken that she just didn't know how to handle this anymore, she just didn't know what she was going to do.

As she quietly walked into the warehouse she overheard Mr. Satio claim his demands. "Now Mr. Cobb if you do not allow me to join you on your little excavation then I am sorry our little deal will not work." Dom sighed; he really didn't want to add Satio to this mix if anything he was going to be more in the way than any help. "We cannot use a tourist; you'd simply would be in the way." Satio smirked at Dom as he rose up from his seat.

"I do not think you understand Mr. Cobb I am not requesting to come along I am telling. I need to make sure that my investment is treated properly and if I cannot join your elite little league then I assume that our deal is off."

Dom was about to argue until they all heard a female voice interrupt. "Actually Mr. Satio you will not end your agreement with my brother since your contract with I.D.A. is still active and will be active once our agreement is finished." Satio looked up and smiled as he clasped his hands together with joy. "Ah! Miss Alexandra we meet at last!" Alexandra smirked at Mr. Satio as she walked up towards the group, disregarding their confused looks.

"Mr. Satio have I heard correctly that you have threatened your offer towards my brother?"

Mr. Satio grinned at Alexandra as she walked up directly towards him and crossed her arms. "I understand your desperate need to free your brother's good name. However, I am the one in charge and if you think you and your little company can…" Alexandra then immediately pulled out a Glock 18 and aimed it at his head. Satio stared at the serious woman while everyone rose up in shock, he allowed out a small laugh as she kept the gun aimed directly towards him.

"It's interesting Ms. Alexandra for I thought that I.D.A. doesn't limit to themselves to this level."

Alexandra grimly smirked at him, her blue eyes practically searing through his.

"It's true we do not but you see Mr. Satio even though you did specifically ask for me and paid extra to I.D.A. to have me as your security I am still considerably I.D.A.'s property and according to I.D.A. in order for you to keep me as your lead security you will have to abide by your agreement with the agency."

Satio glared at her and went to grab her but she was too quick and grabbed his arm and immediately twisted it behind his back, causing him to buckle in pain. Satio groaned while everyone stared not knowing what to do. Alexandra grimly laughed and slowly placed her lips next to Satio's ear, staring straight at her brother.

"Now, now Mr. Satio don't worry you will join us but if you cause any problems such has threatening my brother again I am under complete order to make your life as miserable as I can." Satio growled.

"Wait till Harold…" He was then cut off by Alexandra's laughing.

"Who do you think gave me the order? Now… you be a good little tourist and we won't have any problems." She said in a dark tone and shoved him away from her.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Satio glared at her but slowly nodded, causing Alexandra to smirk and tilt her head to the side. "Good." She then looked over at Eames and gave him a serious look. "Can I talk to you outside please?" Eames nodded and started to follow her out of the warehouse while Yusuf grinned at Satio and shrugged. "Guess she sure told you!" Satio glared at him while Dom and Arthur gave each other a look.

Meanwhile outside of the warehouse Alexandra was now pacing back and forth while Eames looked watched her. "Honestly darling I had to say that was one hell of an entrance." Alexandra sighed slowly shaking her head. "I needed to let some steam off anyways it was worth every bit of it." Eames chuckled as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Alexandra ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "Harold wants me to assassinate Mr. Satio once the mission is completed." Eames' eyebrows rose in complete confusion as he now crossed his arms over his chest. "But you're not an assassin!" Alexandra then waved her hands up in the air.

"I know! Harold told me that if I do not assassinate Mr. Satio once the mission is finished then he will make sure that not only will Arthur and Dom be killed but my niece and nephew all of you even Dom's mother and father in law! What am I going to do Eames! I can't kill him! But I can't have all of yours blood on my hands! Eames I can't handle this! I 'm going to lose it any minute what with Arthur hating every bit of me and Harold forcing me to do this crazy task I don't even know what to do anymore!"

She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks, Eames then immediately walked up to her and pulled her into a huge bear hug. "Hey… Hey darling it's going to be alright. You won't have to kill Satio and we all will be ok. I'm going to make sure that Harold and I.D.A. will see who their messing with ok? Just keep cool and don't worry." Alexandra sighed.

"You are so good to me Eames… I don't deserve your friendship."

Eames chuckled, to onlookers it just looked like they were two lovers in a passionate embrace but in reality it was completely different. "You're a good girl Alex… you're just so lost and you're lost because you were ripped away from everything you care for. That is why I spoke with Arthur this morning about what happened." Alexandra's eyes widened in surprise and she slowly looked up at him.

"You mean about yesterday right? You didn't tell him what really happened to us did you?"

Eames shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I told him everything. I didn't want him to act like an ass for the rest of this mission so Dom told me what happened and I explained yours and I's relationship and he ended up punching me square in the face." Alexandra's jaw dropped and slowly shook her head. "Unbelievable! I cannot believe you told him what happened that night!" Eames arched his brow at her as she moved away from him.

"You didn't want him to know?"

Alexandra then glared over at him. "Of course I did but I wanted to tell him! Now he's going to think you and I are more intimate than reality! Eames I want Arthur to trust me and now he never will!" Eames shrugged, giving her a small smirk.

"Never know until you talk to him."

Alexandra groaned out of frustration and stormed back into the warehouse while everyone seemed to have debriefed and went on with their tasks. Alexandra saw Arthur looking over some more files regarding Fischer and Browning, she was nervous but she slowly walked up to him anyway and placed her hand on his shoulder. "How's it going?" Arthur sighed, slowly looking up from his files. "They trained you in a very interesting way didn't they?" Alexandra sighed as she gently took the seat next to his, his brown eyes watched her every move as she slowly took his hands into hers. "I want to be honest with you Arthur." She said looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm in a lot of trouble and unfortunately I cannot tell you what kind of trouble I am in. But that night… With Eames and I, I just want you to know that nothing happened between me and him. It was my third week in the agency and he was trying to make me feel better… I got drunk and so did he and we kissed which lead to him taking me to his room but I stopped it. I was just so broken up about you, having to leave you and I don't know what was in my head at the time but it just happened. I just want you to know that I care for you very deeply and I would do anything to make you happy. I hated myself for leaving the way I did and seeing you lying there and knowing that you'll probably hate me was killing every bit of me. Arthur I know you need time and I know you need space but I just want you to know that I love you very, very much and I never meant to hurt you the way I did if I had it my way things would've been so different. But I understand that you need to think things through and I will respect that just know that I have never betrayed you and the relationship Eames and I have is purely out of friendship."

Arthur then scoffed. "He doesn't look at it that way." Alexandra shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "He can think what he wants but you are the only person I want." She then moved her chair closer to his and cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "You're the only person I'm in love with." Arthur nodded as he slowly leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"I promise… to be a better listener."

He whispered, Alex smiled as she slowly looked up at him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I love you…" Arthur smiled at her and nodded. "You are… my life. Just know that ok?"Alexandra nodded as he rose up from his chair and pulled her up along with him. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Whatever it is that's hurting you I promise that I will make it go away."

Alexandra smiled as she buried her face into his chest and started to laugh. "What… what is it?" He asked, smiling down at her as she still had her face against his chest. "I cannot believe you punched Eames this morning." Arthur chuckled, giving her a smug smirk.

"Well he shouldn't of have tried to have sex with my girl."

Alexandra then smirked at him. "So all of the sudden I'm your girl?" Arthur grinned down at her and kissed her on the lips. "You've always been my girl." He whispered and pecked her on the lips again. "But I do gotta say you always were quite the lightweight." He snickered, while she playfully slapped him.

"You know what we need to do tonight?" she asked, Arthur arched his brow at her and shrugged. "What's that?" Alexandra then grinned at him. "We need to go out. All of us… we need to go out and have fun and I know just the place!" Arthur then looked down at her and just smirked.

"Sounds like an incredible plan to me."

**First and foremost I want to thank everyone for helping me pick out the scenarios for the story! You all have been absolutely wonderful and so incredibly helpful! Now regarding this chapter... So what do you guys think? It seems that Arthur and Alexandra are finally reconciling but what is she going to do now that Harold wants her to kill Mr. Satio? And what about Eames? He kinda made it clear that he has some feelings for Alex to Arthur, will that only produce some more animosity towards them? Guess you'll have to see. I promise to you all that the chapter 10 will be out soon, Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise more exciting things between Alex and Arthur are still in line. Once again thank you all! :)**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**_Flashback:_**

_"So you and my sister are now seeing one another?"_

_ Dom asked Arthur as they walked to their next class. Arthur grinned, thinking over the last couple of days he and Alex have been together. Ever since they both had taken that jump he has been the happiest he has ever been and the fact that she has told him that she loves him only made things even more amazing. _

_"Yes actually we are… I hope that isn't going to be a problem with you." _

_Dom shook his head, a smile starting to morph onto his lips. "No… not at all. In fact I think it's about damn time!" Arthur grinned back over at him and slapped his hand on Dom's shoulder. _

_"I gotta tell you Dom I have never been more happier than I have been now with your sister. It's like after breaking up with Clare and being with Alex I feel like that I can finally live and let loose, she's opening my eyes up to so many new things that I have never been used to before and now it's like I have been opened up to this whole new world. I've never been happier." _

_Dom chuckled as they both walked into their classroom, finding their seats. "Well as her brother I have to say this if you ever hurt her I'll come after you but honestly seeing the way you are now just by being with her I have a feeling that you never will even remotely purposely hurt her." Arthur smiled as they both took their seats. "Trust me if anyone's going to be breaking hearts it would be her before me." Dom nodded, smiling to himself secretly thrilled that his sister and best friend are now together. _

_"Well then… that's good to hear." _

_And with that said they both started their class._

**_XXXX_**

_Later on that evening Arthur and Alex went to a small carnival that was being held near their campus. As they pulled up into the parking lot Arthur quickly got out and opened the door for Alex and helped her out of the vehicle. Arthur and Alexandra walked hand in hand with one another as they went all around the carnival. Once they visited all the attractions they then finally made it over to the farris wheel. Arthur and Alex sat down in their seat and waited for the farris wheel to start. "You know I've never been on one of these before." Arthur whispered as he wrapped his arm around Alexandra's shoulders. Alex smiled as she looked over at him in surprise. _

_"Never?" _

_Arthur nodded. "Never." Alexandra chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Well then you're in for a treat." Arthur smiled as he kissed the top of her head. _

_"Yeah? Why's that?" _

_Alexandra smiled up at him, moving her body closer to his since a cool breeze went by. _

_"Because when you make it to the top and they stop the ride you can see everything and it is the most freeing, most gratifying feeling you could ever encounter. Just getting away from everything and seeing the true beauty of what's in front of you just makes you realize how small and minimal your problems really are." _

_Arthur smiled down at her as the ride began to start. _

_"You'll never have to feel like getting away ever again when you're with me. I just hope you know that."_

_ Alexandra smiled back up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. The farris wheel suddenly stopped and Arthur and Alex were now on the top overlooking the view before them. Arthur had to admit that it was truly beautiful up there and was definitely freeing but to be honest he hasn't felt that free in a long time but tonight having the girl of his dreams in his arms and looking over this beautiful sight he honestly couldn't feel anymore free than he did now. _

_"Once upon a time there was a girl who was so completely and utterly in love with a man. They started their relationship off kinda shady at first since the man was with another. However, eventually the man did not want to lose his true love so he left his lover. It was then that they were both truly happy until one day the girl was pulled away by an evil man who wanted her for his own benefits, she was threatened to leave and could not tell anyone why she was leaving in the first place. Well the night she was going to tell her love that she was leaving was the night he planned on making her his forever. It broke her heart to leave him but she had no other choice and when she finally left she only hoped that she and her love would see each other again in hopes that it won't be too late. Once she was go though her love was slowly dying of a broken heart becoming cold and bitter, angry with the world and just dealing with it the best way he knew how while she was gone doing what she need to do. Eventually she made a friend, at first he looked at her as a romantic interest but their relationship became platonic he began to somewhat resent her lover since she continued to be so completely hung up on him even if she may never see him again but he decided to wait till she finally gives up and allows her heart to be his. However the time had came where her lover and she finally would meet again but the problem is that his heart was literally shattered and became cold and resistant with the world he was not the same man that he used to be with her. She tried to explain her departure but he just would not give in and that is when she started wondering if she should've just gave in to her friend. Eventually her lover's heart slowly mended and his love for her was now starting to come back but it was now time for her to decide to pick her friend or her lover… Conflicted with her decision she decided the best way to overcome this was to allow her heart to choose and it would take time and strength to overcome this great decision and with that said and done… Once she was finally free she decided to finally choose." _

_Alexandra whispered, Arthur silently listened to the story at first thinking that it was about them but he knew that his Alex would never leave him, never choose another man over him. No she was his and only his and he would make it a point if it ever came to that point. He slowly kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "Who did she choose?" He asked, Alexandra sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. It was a dream I had and I always wake up right when it gets to the point where she decides." Arthur arched his brow at her, the farris wheel now starting to move again. _

_"Who would you have chosen?" _

_Alexandra beamed up over at Arthur and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "That's easy my lover." Arthur slowly smirked and slowly tilted her head to look up at him. "Well that's a very good piece of information to know." He grinned, leaning down before her to place a soft sweet kiss on the lips. Alexandra giggled against his lips and gave him a sweet Eskimo kiss. _

_"I would say so."_

**End of Flashback**

Arthur's eyes widened from the sudden memory as the group were all now riding in the van to the local late night club. His mind began to race with a million thoughts after having that flashback. He slowly looked over at her and watched her animatedly talk to Yusuf and Eames about a mission they all did together last year. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she continued to speak. Dom looked back in the rearview mirror and noticed the concerned look morphing onto Arthur's face as they were pulling in to the parking lot. As they all got out of the car, Arthur helped Alex out and wrapped his arm around her waist, escorting her into the night club. Ariande watched the two of them curiously as they both walked in together. It was as if her eyes were suddenly opened and realization dawned on her that she felt somewhat upset with seeing them together. She never thought that she would have felt this way but seeing Arthur with Alex made her realize that he was not going to giving her the attention that she thrived from him anymore. She sighed to herself knowing that Alex will be the only woman that he would ever love and it was becoming more and more evident by the days they were together. As the group entered the club and made it over to a table Dom offered to grab some drinks and asked Arthur to come help him. Arthur knowingly followed Dom figuring out very quickly why he wanted him to join him.

"So Arthur is everything alright?"

Arthur hesitantly nodded as he looked back over towards where Alex was and saw her talking with Eames. "Yeah… just an old memory." Dom arched his brow at him as they both walked up to the bar, waiting for the bartender to get to them.

"I know you're lying Arthur. The look of complete concern was morphing onto your face for a reason and I know you do not show that look unless something was really wrong."

Arthur sighed as he sat down; knowing Dom won't let this go until he told him. "I think that I.D.A. has been watching Alex a lot longer than we think." Dom frowned as he sat beside him. "What do you mean?" Arthur frowned as he looked back over at her, seeing her laughing and having a good time.

"The memory I was reminiscing was a date that Alex and I have went on."

Arthur then slowly started to smile as he remembered the wonderful night they had.

"We were at a carnival and Alex had found out that I have never been on a Farris wheel before so she made me go on one and when the Farris Wheel stopped at the top she went on to tell me this story about a girl falling madly in love with a man who was unavailable at the time. And how he gave up his other to be with her but then she was forced to leave and was slowly falling for another but was then reunited with the man she truly loves but was conflicted as to who she would truly choose."

Dom arched his brow at Arthur, giving him a confused look. "Ok so the story is somewhat similar to yours and hers situation but it doesn't mean that she's in danger. Alex was always good with coming up with stories." Arthur gave Dom a very serious look as he moved up from his chair. "The thing is Dom… Alex didn't make it up. It was a dream she would have that kept repeating itself." Dom's eyes widened as he quickly looked back at his sister then back at Arthur.

"Why didn't she say anything about this!"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose she didn't think of it as a big deal considering at the time she wasn't very familiar with the dream world. Dom I have an unnerving feeling that Eames was assigned by I.D.A to screw with her head and that he has been watching her for quite some time. Dom the girl in her dream is her! And the two men she has given her heart to is myself and Eames I just know it! We need to someone get into Eames' head and find out what he's really trying to do!"

Dom sighed and slowly shook his head. "Arthur the last thing I think Eames would ever do is hurt her." Arthur glared at him while Dom continued. "Look I know you're threatened by him if I was in your situation I would be too but trust me Alex still cares for you I do not think that is going to go away." Arthur sighed, bowing his head.

"Why is this so hard Dom? I should want her completely without a doubt in my head but I keep reverting back to the fact that she left and the fact that she and Eames are so close only makes this harder! And now that memory I had with her is only going to make things worse."

Dom smirked at his friend and slapped his on the shoulder. "Stop worrying and have a good time! She's here and she cares for you just accept that alright?" Arthur slowly nodded as the bartender finally made it over to them and took their order.

Once they got their drinks they then carried them over to the table where everyone was sitting. Arthur went to sit down next to Alex and smiled over at her as he handed her, her drink.

"So darling do you remember Marty Woods?"

Eames asked with a slight smirk on his lips. Alexandra groaned out of frustration from hearing that name and slowly shook her head. "Do I ever! Do you remember how he tried to take on the whole mission on his own and literally almost ruined the whole plan and practically got us nearly killed!" Eames chuckled, looking directly in her eyes. "Oh I do dear, I do! However, a little birdy told me that I.D.A. has had him excommunicated." Alexandra's jaw dropped in complete shock and slowly shook her head. "No way!" Eames chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes darling. Way!" Alexandra started to laugh in disbelief until a song was starting to play over the loud speakers, everyone on the dance floor cheered once the song started and Alex immediately looked over towards Arthur with a large grin.

"Arthur you have to dance with me to this one!"

Arthur slowly smiled over at her and shook his head. "I'll pass Alex I haven't danced since Dom and Mal's wedding." Alex gave him a pleading look as she started to sway to the music.

"Oh come on Arthur! Stop being such a stick in the mud!"

She grinned as he started to laugh. The lyrics to the song then started to play and Alex began to playfully sing them to Arthur.

**_You been bad and it goes on and on and on _**

**_till you come home babe till you come home._**

Alex then playfully rested her chin on Arthur's shoulder while he shyly smiles and bows his head down as she continued to sing to him.

**_Now you taste past, The poison you've learnt to love is gone, _**

**_I'm all alone baby, I'm all alone_**_._

Arthur then started laugh even more as she instantly moved onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her face against his neck.

**_I'm waiting for something, Always waiting feeling nothing, _**

**_Wondering if it'll ever change And then I give a little more, oh babe ohhh_**_._

She then slowly rose up from his lap and turned around tauntingly smile at him.

**_Give a little more, oh babe ohhh_**.

Arthur then smirked and quickly rose up from his seat and snatched her around the waist and pulled her close to him, while she was beaming at him, now singing the chorus of the song.

**_I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love. _**

**_I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love_**_._

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to sway her body against his.

**_Till I get a little more from you baby ohhh _**

**_Get a little more from you baby oh._**

Arthur smirked down at her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

**_I get a little more from you baby_**

Alex then slowly turned around, her back against his chest, swaying her hips against his as she leaned her head back on his shoulder and started to sing along to the lyrics once again.

**_You were wrong…_**

_She then slowly walked around him still singing along to the lyrics in a seductive manner_

_ **For turning me on and on and on**._

_She was now right behind him and then she leaned up and sang into his ear._

**_And on and on, yeah. You make it so hard_**

Arthur's smirk grew even larger as she pushed the back of her body against his side, leaning her head back against his shoulder as she drove him completely over the edge. He then took her hand and twirled her around to face him and began to dance along with her.

**_ I'm waiting for something, always waiting.  
Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change.  
Then I give a little more, oh babe. I give a little more, oh babe._**

Eames watched the two of them interact and couldn't help but get somewhat irritated as he watched the two of them dance together, he knew it was a lost cause for he and Alex to have anything now that Arthur was around but it still severely pissed him off to see the two of them be so completely flirty with one another.

**_I'm not gonna love with ya, I'm not gonna love  
And I'm not gonna love with ya, I'm not gonna love  
Till I get a little more from you baby  
I get a little more from you baby_**  
**  
_I have no defense  
I know you're gonna get me in the end  
And I cannot pretend  
I ever want to feel this way again_**

Arthur then roughly pulls her closer to him as she grinned up at him.

**_I'm not gonna love with ya, I'm not gonna love  
And I'm not gonna love with ya, I'm not gonna love  
Till I get a little more from you baby  
I get a little more from you baby_**__

**I'm not gonna love with ya, I'm not gonna love  
And I'm not gonna love with ya, I'm not gonna love  
Till I get a little more from you baby  
I get a little more from you baby**

The song finally ended and Arthur pulled Alex into a warm hug as they both laughed along with one another. Just then a singer then came on the stage which caused the entire crowd to cheer. Alex yelled in excitement while Arthur grinned, wrapping his arms around her as they watched the stage. As soon as the music started the crowd went wild and Alex had a large grin on her face as she leaned her head back against Arthur as he leaned his head down to hear her. "This song they are going to play reminds me of us in some ways." Arthur nodded as the singer began to sing.

**I was thinkin about her  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
And Where we gunna be  
Open my eyes  
And it was only just a dream  
_So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back  
No one knows  
And I realize, it was only just a dream._**

Arthur arched his brow at the song and smiled down at her. "This song reminds you of us?" Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess so." As she turned around, looking up into his eyes as he pulls her close to him and started to dance with her.

**I was at the top and now it's like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot, now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**

Arthur's heart started to race as he listened to the lyrics. It was amazing how close this song was to their relationship and how things were going on between her and Eames. It was true he wouldn't be able to deal with seeing them together and the fact that they had such a close relationship only made things harder for Arthur to deal with. He loved her and as he stared down at her right now, seeing how beautiful she was and how perfect it is to have her in his arms only intensified the point and how much he needed to keep them like this at this point for as long as he could.

**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.**

Arthur then smiled down at her as she smiled up at him, pulling her closer to him as the singer continued to sing.

**_My love of my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tight  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right_**

Arthur then playfully twirled Alex around as the song went on.

**_I was thinkin bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_**

**_When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryin to get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn  
And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her, when will I learn  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_**

Alex notice the sad look that was starting to morph onto Arthur's face as he listened to the lyrics. She gently smiled up at him as they danced and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't think like that."

She yelled over the music, Arthur arched his brow at her as he kept his hands on her waist. "What do you mean?" Alex then started to laugh. "This part of the song doesn't pertain to us I always felt loved by you more than words can describe." Arthur smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as the song continued.

**_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong_**

Arthur was thrilled to know that she never felt unloved by him, in all honesty he always thought that one of the main reasons why she left was because she felt that he had always put his work before her or that he didn't show his love enough for her and hearing her say that to him only made things so much better for him. 

**_I was thinking about her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gonna be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_**

The crowd continued to cheer and dance while the singer grinned on the stage and waved his hands up in the air and said.

**_"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up!"_**

Arthur smiled and pulled Alex's back against his chest and took her hands in his and rose them up in the air with his.

**_"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_**_"_

Alex began to laugh as Arthur swayed theirs arms side to side, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

**_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_**__

Alex leaned her head back and looked up at him while he smiled down at her and moved his hands away from hers and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as the singer then began to sing again.

**_If you ever loved somebody put your hands u_**_p  
**Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**_

Arthur then turned her around and pulled her against him and kissed her again passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**_I was thinkin bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gonna be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_**__

Ariadne and Eames' Jaws dropped once they saw the couple interact while Dom and Yusuf were grinning from ear to ear, thrilled that they found their way back to one another.

**_I was thinkin bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_**

The song finally finished and Arthur and Alex were still kissing one another as they finally broke apart, Arthur rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Alex looked up at Arthur and smiled. "Yeah…" Arthur grinned down at her and took her hand and pulled her along with him towards the table. Dom smiled up at the two of them as Arthur pulled her in front of him and hugged her from behind. "You guys having fun?" Arthur grinned as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah we're gonna head out."

Ariadne looked at them in complete surprise. "What why?" Eames rolled his eyes over towards the young girl and glared at her.

"They want to be alone darling."

Ariadne's jaw dropped and tried to say something but couldn't come up with anything until she finally asked."Well how are you going to get there!" Arthur smirked as he was pulling Alex away with him.

"The hotel is not that far away, but listen we gotta get going you guys have a nice night!"

And with that they left the club. Eames was beyond aggravated since he knew Arthur was trying to throw it in his face that Alex was his and now he noticed that their little Ariadne was starting to get affects of the repercussions of their relationship only irritated him even more. He knew that there really wasn't a point for him to fight their relationship but in all honesty he couldn't help but be slightly pissed that the only girl he really honestly cared for in a long time was with another and that another was just as much in love with her as she was in love with him.

Meanwhile, as Arthur and Alex were walking back to the hotel they were laughing and playing around as they walked hand in hand.

They finally made it over to the hotel and Arthur quickly opened the door for Alex, giving her a goofy smile and exaggeratedly bowed and waved for her to go walk inside, Alex laughed as she went inside of the hotel. Just as Arthur was about to walk in he saw an old lady making her way over and quickly opened the door for her. The old woman smiled with gratitude as she entered. After she was in Arthur then walked in and headed over towards Alex with a sweet smile on his lips as he took her hand. The old woman then walked over to them with a sweet smile of her own. "Thank you sweetie that was very kind of you, most young men would have just walked on by." Arthur smiled as he wrapped one arm around Alex's waist and gave her a slight nod.

"You're very welcome."

The old woman smiled and then looked over at Alex. "Your husband is a real sweet man you make sure you keep him around." Alex secretly grinned and started to laugh. "I'm going to do my best." The woman nodded in approval and then walked off on her way.

Once she was gone, Alex largely grinned over at Arthur. "Come on my sweet husband, take me to our room." She whispered seductively and then gave him a sweet peck on the lips and then led him towards the elevator. Arthur then pressed the button and the elevator doors swung open, he and Alex then walked inside and the doors began to close, they were standing side by side and as the door was very close to closing, Arthur then playfully tackled Alex causing her to laugh out incredibly loud as the doors finally shuts.

**Warning Mature Scene: If you're not interested in reading this part just skip down to where I say it ends.**

The elevator finally made it up to their floor. Alex and Arthur then walked hand in hand towards Arthur's room. The hall was quiet and vacant and as they made it over to his door, Arthur roughly pushes Alex against the hard wood and crashed his lips against hers. Alex was surprised by his rushed actions but immediately gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him just as deep. "Say it" he growled, as he pulled her hips closer to his, Alex gasped and smirked against his lips as she went to look for his room key in his pocket.

"I love you."

She whispered, Arthur growled pushing his body harder against her, as he started to kiss her neck. "Say it again." Alex moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, while the other hand was looking for his room key.

"Oh Arthur I love you."

She moaned finally finding the key and pulling it out. Arthur quickly took the key from her hand and finally opened the door, causing her to almost fall into the room but Arthur caught her before she did. He urgently closed the door and quickly ripped his jacket off his shoulders while Alex pulled off her high heeled shoes. Arthur was then immediately against her kissing her with just as much more passion than he had before. Alex moaned against his lips as he urgently lead her to the room. As soon as they made into his room Arthur quickly unzipped her dress, causing it to pool down onto the floor around her feet. Arthur broke their kiss and looked down at her.

She was wearing a black lacy bra and black lacy boy shorts that was literally driving him crazy. Alex smirked up at him as she slowly sat down against the edge of his bed, she then pulled him closer to her by his belt, having him stand between her legs. Alex looked up at him and saw a look of complete lust and need as she kissed his clothed belly as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Arthur's heart was racing as his pants fell to the then looked back up at him with that same smirk and took his tie in her hand and yanked him down with her. Arthur was now ontop of her as she leaned up to kiss him. He then hooked her leg around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her just as passionately.

"You are so damn beautiful."

He growled as he grinded his hips against hers. Alexandra moaned, arching her hips to meet his as they grew more passionate. "Arthur…" she whispered as he then slipped his tongue in her mouth teasing hers as she pulled his tie off and began to unbutton his shirt.

Once she finally unbuttoned his shirt Arthur then ripped it off his shoulders and attacked her mouth once again, slipping his hand underneath her bra cupping her breast with his full hand. Alexandra moaned loudly as he played and teased her. He then had enough of the fabric that was covering her and pulled her up as he unclasped her bra and yanked off her undergarment. She was now completely bare before him and in all honestly he felt like his heart had completely stopped. Here she was the woman he was madly in love with bare and ready for him to have her, how was he so lucky? How was he so taken with this woman? he didn't know, but he knew that he would do anything for her. He then smiled down at her as he moved some hair away from her face. "My one and only." Alex then smiled up at him and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Forever and Ever…"

She whispered, Arthur smirked against her lips as she pulled down his boxers, she then pushed him onto his back as she straddled his hips. Arthur stared up at her admirably as she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Let me take care of you."

Arthur sighed, his strain getting even more tense as she wrapped her hand around him and started to rub him up and down. He moaned as she finally took him inside of her. Alex and Arthur both gasped as she started to move her hips in a slow manner. Arthur moaned as he rolled his head back, moving himself upward within her, loving the feeling of being inside her. Alex gasped as he started to move faster, she placed her hands on the headboard as he continued to move within her, Arthur took her breasts in his hands and started to massage and play with them causing her to moan even louder. He then finally sat up, never moving out of her and pulled her closer to him as they both moved their hips together in sync, both of them moaning loudly as they were clutching to each other for dear life. Alex was getting close and the harder he would thrust into her, the closer she would get. She sighed as she opened her eyes and stared into his dark brown ones which caused her to become more and more aroused.

"Arthur harder!"

She cried out as Arthur pushed harder into her completely losing control and after a few more moments of them embracing each other they then both finally came causing them to moan loudly as they as they rode out their climax.

**End of Mature Scene**

Alex and Arthur then finally collapsed onto the bed as Arthur yanked the covers over them, pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then rested his forehead against hers.

"You most certainly drive me crazy baby."

He smirked as he closed his eyes. Alex laughed as she kissed his nose. "I hope in a good way." Arthur smirked, never opening his eyes but raising his eyebrows as he talked.

"You have no idea sweetheart, no idea."

Alex smiled and kissed him on the lips and gently turned herself around, feeling him wrap his arm around her, pulling her back up against his chest. "I love you…" she tiredly whispered as she fell asleep. Once Alex was in a complete deep sleep, Arthur stared down at her and sighed as he kissed her hair and whispered.

"I love you too."

**Sorry for the incredibly long delay everyone, my laptop has been out of service for awhile and i finally got it fixed. I hope you all liked this new chapter and I am going to try and get chapter 11 out as soon as I can! :) I want to thank everyone for their patience and for their reviews! You guys have been amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you. I hope you enjoy this continuation of the story and as always read and review. ;)**


	14. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 11**

Morning has finally come and as the light slipped through the curtains of their room, Alex slowly woke feeling Arthur's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she looked down at his arms, feeling his body pressed up against her back. She sighed as she remembered their night together she couldn't help but feel like she was on cloud nine. Here she was with the man she was absolutely crazy about and everything felt so completely right.

However, the constant harboring thought came over her, reminding her that she was still apart of I.D.A.'s property and if she didn't find a way to get out of that company then she would be stuck with them forever. She gently pulled herself out of Arthur's grip and headed towards the bathroom to go take a shower. As she jumped in and allowed the warm water to take over her body her mind was reeling with several thoughts as to how she can gain her freedom but at the same time she was definitely going to need some help.

She finally turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the hook and dried herself off and wrapped it around her body as she grabbed his comb and started to comb her hair in front of the mirror. Just then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and felt a soft kiss on her shoulder. Alexandra smiled as she looked up at the mirror to see Arthur giving her a closed mouth smile as he rested his chin on her shoulder and gave her a hug from behind.

"Morning…"

He said sleepily as he gave her a tight squeeze. Alexandra grinned at the mirror as she placed the comb down. "Good Morning." Arthur grinned at her and kissed her temple. "I woke up to see you weren't there and I became worried." Alexandra allowed out a soft laugh as she turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere." Arthur grinned down at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Good."

He said softly and kissed her once again. Alexandra sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments she finally broke apart from him and bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "I love you so much." She whispered as she looked up into his dark brown eyes. Arthur hesitated and this immediately didn't go unnoticed to Alex. "Right… you still need time." Arthur sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered, Alexandra nodded giving him a sad smile. "I understand." She said softly as she pulled away from him and went to go get ready.

Arthur followed her as he scratched the back of his head. "Alex I…" Alex then cuts him off as she pulled her dress back on and grabbed one of his white shirts and pulled it over her shoulders and tied the front around her. "You don't have to explain Arthur I understand." Arthur immediately shook his head and took her into his arms. "Baby I can't tell you how much you mean to me." Alex nodded, giving him a small smile.

"You say that but it's not enough to say that you love me. Arthur I'm sorry but I know you need this time but you keep throwing me these mix signals and last night was amazing but it brought back to many memories of what we were."

She then started to tear up.

"We need to figure out what we really do mean to each other. I love you and you know that! But you just can't open your heart to me and maybe there's a reason why."

She said as her voice started to crack. "Maybe what we had was an infatuation maybe what we have isn't love." Arthur gave her an urgent look and roughly grabbed her arm.

"It is NOT infatuation Alexandra! You're not my damn toy I do have love for you! Baby you're my everything ok? I'm not going to lose you again! I won't lose you again!"

Alexandra gently nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "ok." She said so meekly and gave him a fake smile. Arthur sighed and gently nodded his head.

"Alright, let's get ready to head towards the warehouse."

Alexandra sadly nodded as he pecked her on the lips and went off to go get ready.

**XXXX**

Once they made it to the warehouse the tension between them was starting to grow more intense. Arthur knew that he was in the wrong in not telling her that he really loved her. However, he never honestly wanted to admit that he was scared to allow his heart out again only to have it broken into a bunch of tiny pieces. Sure, they were now walking in the warehouse hand in hand but he also knew that the woman that he loves so much was hurt and broken because of his stupidity. Dom was now standing in front of the group, holding a file in his hand as they both sat down in a seat.

"Alright guys now that everyone is here…"

He smirked as he continued. "Some of us are going to do some field work. I want to see how close Fischer is with his father and we need to learn more about Browning's mannerisms. So Alex I want you and Eames to go and find out as much as you can about these two men. You both are going to appear as lawyers regarding Fischer's fathers will. Once you gain enough knowledge that we need then we'll move on from there." Alex and Eames then smirked over at each other while Arthur glared at Dom.

"Why do you need both of them to go?"

Dom sighed, he knew that Arthur was not going to like hearing his proposal but it was what they needed to do. "Eames is going to be evaluating Browning's behavior while Alex you are going to portray as Fischer's lawyer. I want Fischer to remember you because when we're in the dream world you are going to be his safety blanket." Alex nodded and then leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs and resting her head with her clasped hands. "How am I to convince him that I am trustworthy?" Eames then smirked over at her. "I'm sure you can think of something darling." Alex then glared at him while he held his hands up defensively with a goofy smile.

"What I _meant _Eames was how am I going to convince him that I'm his lawyer? I'm sure he's very aware of what his and his father's lawyer looks like."

Saito then immediately spoke up. "I have arranged that for you Miss. Cobb. You are a collogue of Mr. Fischer's lawyer and will be replacing his current lawyer due to his abrupt need to leave for the states. Mr. Fischer is already aware that he will not be meeting his actual lawyer and is also aware that Leila Donahue is planning on visiting him soon to negotiate the will." Alex nodded taking this all in. "What if he figures out that I'm not a lawyer?" Mr. Saito then smirked at her.

"Like I said Miss. Cobb it's already taken care of. I have had paperwork, diploma from Harvard University and the other credentials such as your test scores from the Bar Exam to prove that you are indeed a lawyer."

Alex smirked at Saito and leaned back in her seat. "I am very impressed." Mr. Saito smiled and nodded at her. "I figured that you would." Arthur then had pinched the bridge of his nose and irritably looked up. "What is the point of having Alex becomes the safety blanket? We are not planning on portraying a Mr. Charles." Alexandra then arched her brow over at him, noticing that he was very much against the whole idea. "It does seem somewhat unneeded to have me earn his trust." She said looking back over at her brother, Dom then shook his head.

"When we're down there you are not only going to be protecting Saito but you will also be protecting Fischer and for Fischer to completely trust you he must trust you in real life, it'll make him more willing to go along with our plan if he feels comfortable around you."

Alexandra nodded while Ariadne asked. "Why do you think he will feel more comfortable around Alex?" Eames then snickered as he looked over at the young architect. "Because darling men always fall easily for a pretty lady and Alex here is the type of lady that Mr. Fischer would be interested in." Arthur then scoffed as he crossed his arms. "What a nice way to put it Eames… let's just make Alex here an eloquent tramp." Alexandra then immediately whipped her head back over at Arthur and glared at him. "Excuse me!" Arthur then glared at her.

"That is pretty much what they want you to do. They want Fischer to be attracted to you so when we're in the dream world then he'd follow along with you like a lost puppy well I'm sorry I'm not going to agree to this."

Alex frowned at him; she was fed up with his up and down behavior. She was getting tired of his constant indecisive way of not knowing if he loved her or not and to be honest she was done in her opinion, he wanted them to be lovers but he didn't want to act upon the emotional part of their relationship and it became severely clear to her this morning that he honestly didn't know what he wanted but he didn't want her to move on because he wanted her to love him but for him to work out his feelings for her.

No, she was tired of that game and he needed to decide what he wants and maybe this time away from him will make him realize what he really wanted whether she would like the outcome or not.

"Arthur to be quite honest I do not think you have a say in what I will and will not do."

Eames raised his eyebrows surprised by her response while Arthur immediately looked over at her.

"Well excuse me Alexandra for trying to look out for you."

Alex sighed and gave him a closed mouth smile. "Arthur I understand your concerns but this is a really good plan and to be honest it's going to make the job much easier." She then smirked over at Eames. "And I'm sure if I need assistance Mr. Eames will be there to help with that department." Eames then smirked back at her. "Absolutely darling." Arthur then became extremely angry and gave Alexandra a hard glare, while she looked back at him.

"Can we talk privately please?"

He said gritting his teeth, Alexandra nodded while everyone watched them rise up from their seats and head off to the farther side of the warehouse. Once they were out of everyone's hearing, Arthur immediately turned towards her, obviously furious with their discussion. "What was that all about!" he growled, Alex looked at him innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean Arthur, I don't know why this would be a bother to you, like you said this morning you need time and maybe this separation would be good for both of us."

Arthur moved closer to her, knowing that she was still upset with what happened this morning. "Alex… I didn't mean it that way." He said softly as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Then what did you mean it by!"

She said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm so tired of this guessing game with you! You say you need time and I'm trying Arthur I'm really trying but I can't just stand here and expect you to walk up to me one day and say those three words to me. I need to move on if there is nothing going to be for us, maybe this is the best."

Arthur quickly shook his head and pulled her to him. "No you promised… you promised you wouldn't do this to me again." Alex looked up at him as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Then tell me… Arthur you just have to say it just please say it!" she begging pleadingly, Arthur's eyes started to well up in tears as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I can't…"

He said brokenly and then started to tear up even more. Alexandra sighed as she closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "Well then I guess it's settled." She said as she looked up at him and saw him quickly shake his head. "No… not it's not!" Alex nodded as she cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry Arthur but it is."

She said brokenly as well as she moved away from him and began to walk away. She then walked up to the chair she was sitting in and grabbed her purse while everyone was looking at her, seeing her blood shot eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Look I'm going to go…"

Just then, everyone heard a crash and looked over where the sound came from and saw that Arthur angrily shoved a table over and kicked a chair away from him as papers now began to fly in the air. Alex sighed as she looked over at her brother.

"When do Eames and I have to leave?"

Dom looked at his sister sadly as he cleared his throat. "Tomorrow morning at 7:00." Alexandra nodded and then looked over at Eames.

"I'll see you at the airport then, have a nice day everyone."

She waved and then headed out the door leaving everyone to witness Arthur's rampage.

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, work has been kinda crazy but I promise I have been working on Chapter 12 as we speak! So what did you guys think of Chapter 11? Pretty intense huh? I mean Alex practically broke up with Arthur! I bet you guys are wondering how that's going to pan out in the long run! Who do you guys think is right or wrong in this situation? Do you think that Arthur is right for not just jumping out and saying that he loves Alex or do you think Alex was right for not wanting to sit around and wait for a possible chance that he will give his heart completely to her again? Let me know I'm very intrigued to hear what you guys think. :) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise this breakup won't be as bad as you all think ;) I want to give a big thank you for the reviews and adds they mean so much to me that you guys are really enjoying this story and it keeps me so motivated to continue on! so Thank you all very, very much! :) However, I also promise that Chapter 12 will be out soon as well. Until then I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you once again. :)**


	15. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 12**

**_Flashback._**

"Arthur are you sure that it's ok that I come for Christmas?"

Alex hesitantly asked as she sat in the passenger's seat of his car while he was driving them back to his mother's place. Arthur grinned over at her as he took her hand in his. "Of course baby… they're going to love you." He said sweetly as he looked back over towards the road. "I'm sorry I'm just really nervous." Alex said softly as she shyly smiled.

Arthur then pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her soft skin and then laid her hand down on his lap. "You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about Alex. My family is going to adore you, I promise ok?" Alex nodded as she began to feel more at ease. "You know this is the first Christmas my brother and I have ever spent away from one another." Arthur slightly frowned at this, he knew that Dom and Alex were extremely close and spent practically every holiday together; he then quickly looked over at her unsure if this was the right decision. "Are you ok with this?" Alex immediately grinned over at him and nodded.

"Most definitely."

Arthur then grinned at her and then looked back at the road. "Ya know I told my mother all about you. She's so excited to meet you." Alex laughed with a large smile on her lips. "I'm excited too… I wish my mom was still alive so you could have met her, she would have just adored you." Arthur then smiled.

"I wish I could have met her too."

After a couple of more hours of driving they finally made it to his mother's home. Arthur then pulled up into the driveway and noticed Alex's jaw literally drop once she saw the chateau before her. It was a large home that was cover with red brick and elegant vines climbing up the home. The property was obviously large and to be honest from the description Arthur had given her, she definitely did not expect his past home to be this elaborate.

"You grew up here!"

She asked astonished, Arthur chuckled as he opened the door for her and helped her out. "Well until I graduated from High School then I started to go the University in Paris where I got the wonderful chance to have you in my life." Alexandra smiled up at Arthur as she pulled him into a warm hug. "Well I am so incredibly thankful for that." Arthur grinned down at her as he kissed her on the lips. "No I'm thankful for you giving me a chance to show you how much I really love you." He said softly as he hugged her tightly against him. Alex happily smiled as they started to walk up towards the elaborate front door.

"I cannot believe you used to live here."

Arthur started to laugh as they climbed up the steps. "After my father left my grandparents took my mother, my sisters and I in and we had lived with them since. My grandfather owns a vineyard which is located on this property and I used to help my grandfather run the property. His partner is Clare's grandfather and that is actually how Clare and I ended up with one another." Alex silently nodded as Arthur rang the doorbell as she looked over at him.

"If you do not mind me asking how did your family react when they found out you and Clare broke up?"

Arthur shrugged as he smirked over at her. "Guess you'll have to see." Alex frowned over at him as the door whirled open to show an older woman with soft curly dark brown hair and green eyes. "Arthur! Arthur sweetheart your home!" The woman smiled as she gave him a warm hug. Arthur grinned as he squeezed the woman just as hard.

"It's good to see you too mother."

Alex raised her eyebrows as she watched the two in interest. Arthur then pulled away from his mother and then smiled over at Alex. "Mom I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Alexandra Cobb." Alex shyly smiled as she held out her hand to Arthur's mother. "It's a real pleasure to finally get to meet you. Arthur speaks about you all the time." Madelyn arched her brow at the young woman. Sure, Arthur had explained to his mother that he and Clare had broken up and he was seeing someone else now and that he was head over heels with her.

She examined this girl before her and had to admit that she was drop dead gorgeous but was she good enough for her son? Well she'll have to figure that out later but for right now she figured that she may as well be pleasant to her for Arthur's sake. "Well hello sweetheart it's very nice to meet you. My son has spoken lots about you as well." Alex blushed as she bowed her head and smiled. Arthur grinned over at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laughed.

"Come on baby let's go meet the firing squad."

Alex immediately looked over at Arthur, her eyes completely widened as he escorted her into the house. Madelyn started to laugh at Alex's reaction as she closed the door behind them. "Arthur don't you scare her like that." Arthur then grinned over at his mother and then looked back over as Alex and kissed her temple. "Don't worry baby I'll protect you." Madelyn smiled at the interaction between the two, she never saw Arthur this affectionate with Clare and the fact that he was so smiley and happy with this girl made her wonder if maybe this Alex wasn't as bad as what she assumed.

"Your home is absolutely beautiful Miss. Manchester."

Alex said completely amazed as she looked around, Madelyn smiled as she walked up next to Alex as they headed towards the study. "Well thank you dear a lot of hard work went into this home." Alex genuinely smiled over at her and nodded. "It's truly amazing; the architecture is absolutely outstanding and elegant. Was it inspired by the Gothic Era?"

Madelyn smiled completely impressed.

"Yes it actually was, I see you know about architecture are you going to be an architect as well?"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "No actually my brother is going to be an architect I'm going to be a psychiatrist." Madelyn gave Alex an impressed look as they continued to walk. "Quite the careers you and your brother have made for yourselves. I'm sure your parents are very proud of the both you." Arthur immediately gave his mother a look while she looked at him innocently and then looked back down at Alex who had a look of complete sadness morph upon her face.

"I'm sure they would."

She said softly as she looked up at her and gave her a closed mouth smile and then bowed her head, Madelyn was completely confused until her son explained. "Um mom Alex's parents are no long living." Madelyn then became completely mortified as she looked over at the young girl. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry I didn't know!" She then swatted Arthur's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me!" Alex softly laughed and gave her a sweet smile. "It's quite alright Miss. Manchester it has been quite some time since they both had past and my brother and I have came to terms that they both are happily together and now are in a better place." Madelyn nodded amazed with how well this young girl was dealing with her loss and couldn't imagine what it would've been like to lose her parents at such a young age.

"They most definitely are sweetheart."

They then entered into the study. Madelyn sat down in a chair while Arthur and Alex sat down in the loveseat across from her. "Now tell me dear how did you and my son come to meet?" Alex then smiled over at Arthur and then looked back over at Madelyn. "Arthur and my brother Dom actually became roommates from the very beginning and since my brother and I are so close he then insisted that I must meet his new best friend and well since then Arthur and I then became really good friends and it just then led on to something more." Arthur grinned over at Alex as he took her hand into his.

"You should've seen it mom I was head over heels since the moment I saw her."

Madelyn couldn't help but smile as she watched Arthur kiss Alex's temple.

"You two are too sweet."

Just then, Catherine, Lizzy and Clara came rushing into the study, laughing and talking amongst one another. Arthur grinned and then looked over at Alex who was watching the sister's animatedly talk. Madelyn immediately looked back at her girls as waved at them. "Girls look whose here!" All three of the girls looked over and immediately grinned once they saw Arthur and all trampled him as soon as he stood up. "Arthur you're home!" Clara yelled happily, while Lizzy jumped up and down with excitement. "I'm so happy your back!" Catherine then beamed at her brother in pure excitement. "We missed you big brother it's been way to long!" Arthur grinned as he gave her a huge hug as Alex shyly rose up from the couch and adjusted her dress while the sisters all animatedly talked with Arthur. Arthur chuckled at all of his sister's excitement and then looked back over at Alex who was grinning at the interaction before her. Arthur then took Alex's hand and pulled her next to him.

"Catherine, Lizzy, Clara this is my girlfriend Alexandra she is going to be spending Christmas with us."

All three of the girls then looked over at Alex, finally noticing that she was even there. Clara was the first one to smile at her and make her way to the beautiful woman who was standing before her. "Hi! I'm Clara." Alex smiled at Clara and gave her a slight wave. Clara was a little shorter than Alex considering that the girl was only 16 years old but she was truly a beauty with her black hair and green eyes.

Alex couldn't help but notice the similarities that this young girl and Arthur share. "It's really nice to meet you Clara. Arthur always talks about you and how you used to get into all sorts of trouble." Clara laughed and nodded.

"Oh I'm sure he did! I'm sorry to say that we don't know much about you but I can't wait to learn more."

Alex gave Clara a genuine smile, happy at least one sister was ok with her presence. Just then Lizzy then finally walked up to Alex and introduced herself. Lizzy was tall probably the same height as Alex, she had soft blonde hair and blue eyes and the sweetest smile Alex has ever seen. "I'm Lizzy and I gotta say I love your dress!" Alex grinned at her and then looked down at her dress.

"Well thank you! It's really nice to meet you Lizzy."

She said in a friendly manner as Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist. Lizzy beamed at her, she thought it was cute how Arthur was trying to be so affectionate with her and in all honesty she never really seen this side of him before considering that he was always aggravated with Clare.

However, to her Alex seemed like a breath of free air and seemed to have a killer fashion sense. Just then Catherine skeptically walked up towards them and looked Alex up and down trying to examine her. Catherine had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes just like her brothers but as Alex looked at her she could tell that Catherine was very irritated.

"Wow Artie you got yourself an original supermodel."

She said condescendingly, Alex immediately became uncomfortable and looked over at Arthur while he gave his sister an aggravated look. "I mean she's absolutely beautiful is that why you left Clare? Because this one looks better on your arm?" Alex looked at Catherine in complete shock while Arthur stared at her warningly. "Watch it Catherine… I'm not going to listen to any of your ridiculousness and I will not allow you to talk to my girlfriend in such a way." Catherine rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Arthur! Do you honestly think I'm going to be friendly to her after you left Clare for this wannabe supermodel!"

Alex frowned and turned her head to the side somewhat upset and very irritated with what was just said about her and felt tears starting to sting her eyes. Madelyn immediately became very upset with her daughter and had heard enough from Catherine.

"Catherine Victoria! What on earth as gotten into you?"

Her mother asked completely astounded that her daughter was being this so incredibly rude. "Arthur was supposed to be with Clare mother! But he left Clare for her!" Catherine yelled as she pointed finger towards Alex who was completely mortified and was starting to question if coming here was really a good idea. Arthur squeezed her tightly, letting her know that he was still here while Catherine continued to yell.

"How could you do this Arthur! You two were supposed to get married and now you're with her! How selfish can you honestly be!"

Arthur then scoffed, severely pissed off at his little sister and the fact that Alex had to hear all this on her very first visit. "Selfish… you think I'm selfish! Listen to you Catherine! You'd rather have me be in a miserable relationship instead of me being happy with the woman I'm in love with!" Catherine then gave him a shocked look along with her mother and sisters.

"You love her?"

Arthur gave Catherine a hard glare, pulling Alex closer him. "Yes Catherine I'm in love with Alex!" He then looked over at Alexandra and gave her a soft smile. "I've been in love with her since the moment I met her." Catherine then scoffed. "Please Arthur don't be so naïve!" Arthur set his jaw, furious with his sister and gave her a very grim look.

"Shut up…"

He said in a quiet tone that only Catherine, Lizzy, Clara and Madelyn knew meant that he was beyond angry or enraged. It meant that you don't say another word unless you want him to completely blow up at you. Arthur was always very low key and practical but when he's beyond angry he was a force to be reckoned with however Catherine at this moment didn't care. "Arthur…" Arthur then immediately cuts her off.

"I said to be quite Catherine! Now BE QUIET!"

Catherine immediately closed her mouth while Arthur continued to speak.

"I cannot explain how disappointed I am to hear that my own sister will not side with my decisions. I know you are friends with Clare but it didn't work out for me! I don't love her and will not waste my life away with her when I can be with someone I really love! Someone who loves me for who I am and what I do! Not how I can benefit them in the long run! Now Alex decided not to spend Christmas with her only family to come spend time with mine and this is the greeting she gets! Well I'm sorry this is unacceptable! You are going to learn to accept the fact that Alexandra is my girlfriend and the woman I'm in love with and if not then you have no need to talk to Alex nor myself."

Catherine frowned; she honestly didn't know how this got so out of hand while Arthur turned to look back at Alex giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry baby for the rude behavior. Why don't we get a hotel and we will head out tomorrow."

Madelyn then looked at Arthur pleadingly. "Arthur please don't leave! You're grandparents would be devastated if you left and they are looking forward to meeting Alex." Arthur sighed and looked over at his mother. "I think Alex has been through enough Mother I'm not going to put her through anymore nonsense." Alex noticed the sad look morphing onto his mother's face and looked back over at Arthur.

"Arthur its fine we can stay here. I mean you haven't gotten to see your family in quite some time and I'd hate to be the reason why you didn't get to spend Christmas with your family."

Arthur frowned over at Alex as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you're ok with this? Because we can go if you really do feel uncomfortable." Alex then smiled up at Arthur and cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Arthur it's fine really! What kind of person would I be if I allowed you to pull yourself away from your family? You know I would give anything to have mine in my life again please don't separate yourself from them because of me, especially on Christmas." Arthur sighed and pulled her into warm hug and kissed her forehead.

"Ok… we'll stay."

He whispered, resting his chin on top of her head as he stared at his sisters and mother. "But that means I do not want to hear one negative thing said to her or about her do you understand me?" He said warningly glaring mostly at Catherine. Lizzy and Clara both nodded while Catherine begrudgingly nodded as well. "Fine." Arthur finally smiled and then looked down at Alex. "Come on I'll show you where we'll be staying ok?" Alex nodded, pleased that he decided to stay and gave a warm smile. "Ok." She said softly, Arthur then beamed at her and then began to lead her towards their room, leaving all the women who were important in his life in a complete stupor.

Once they finally managed to get all their things settled in their room, Alex decided to take a nap while Arthur climbed down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to see Lizzy and Clara both baking some Christmas Cookies. "Hey Arthur!" Clara grinned as Arthur walked into the room and smiled as he noticed his sisters covered in baking mixture. "Hey…" Lizzy then finally looked up and tilted her head to the side. "Where's Alex?" Arthur sighed as he sat down on the stool that was in front of the counter.

"She's resting, it's been a really long flight and drive so she's really tired."

Lizzy nodded as she started to mix her cookie mixture in the bowl. "I can totally understand that." Arthur nodded, giving his sister a closed mouth smile. "I like her ya know…" Lizzy said softly, Arthur then finally looked up at her while she continued. "I think she's really nice so far." Arthur gave her a genuine smile as he clasped his hands. "She is nice… very nice." Clara then grinned over at him.

"I like her too she's totally better then Clare! I'm so happy you're out of that relationship."

Arthur chuckled once he heard this. "Yeah I am too." He said softly, Lizzy then smirked up at him, still mixing her bowl. "So Arthur is she the one?" Arthur smirked and slowly looked down. "Yeah… yeah I think she is." Lizzy beamed and looked over at Clara. "I told you!" Arthur then looked up at them and started to laugh. "What is that supposed to mean?" he grinned, Clara rolled her eyes and smiled over at her brother. "It means that as soon as Lizzy saw Alex she knew that she was going to be the one." Arthur arched his brow over at Lizzy and grinned. "Oh yeah how did you figure that?" He asked, not being able to help but being thrilled that at least two of his sisters honestly liked her, it only made things more enjoyable for him.

Lizzy scoffed and over grinned at him. "Oh come on Arthur it's so obvious! You never acted this way with Clare and you never were this happy when you were with her either! I mean you just can't stop grinning and that's because of Alex and to be honest I'm thrilled to see my happy go lucky brother back! And not my brooding always serious brother anymore! I think she's honestly good for you if she really does make you this happy." Arthur chuckled, incredibly thrilled that his sisters really liked her.

"Well I'm really happy to hear that because I think we're both gonna be together for a very long, long, time."

Meanwhile, as Alex finally woken up she noticed that Arthur was no longer in the room. She allowed out a soft sigh and rose up from the bed and decided to go look for him. As Alex slipped out of the room to her displeasure she saw Catherine now walking out of hers.

Catherine slowly looked up at Alex and noticed her hesitation as she slipped out of Arthur's old room. She allowed out a quiet sigh knowing that she was extremely brash and harsh with this woman she barely knew and thought that maybe she should just give her a chance.

"Hello."

She said softly as Alex shyly smiled and gave her a slight wave. "Hey." Catherine knew that Alex was nervous and decided to walk towards her. "Hey I'm um sorry for the way I acted earlier. I didn't realize how much Arthur cares for you." Alex hesitantly smiled and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's ok I understand that you were just trying to be protective over him but I just want you to know that I care for your brother very deeply and would never intentionally hurt him." Catherine smiled and gently nodded her head.

"Somehow I know that… Even though Clare and I were really good friends she never appreciated my brother even when he was crazy for her. Arthur was never really happy in that relationship and I was being selfish for going off on you and him like that. I would like to get to know you better and figure out what you do that makes my brother so head over heels for you."

Alexandra blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

"I'm not necessarily sure what I do to make him love me so much but I just know that I love him just as equally. I can't explain it Catherine but your brother makes me so incredibly happy and just being with him lit up my entire world. I may not be the ideal person you and your family expect Arthur to be with but I just want you to know that I care for him very deeply and I would do anything for him."

Catherine grinned at this and nodded her head.

"That's a very good answer."

Alex smiled at her and shrugged.

"Thank you."

Catherine nodded and then started to walk towards the stairs, gesturing for Alex to follow her. "You know at first I thought you were only interested in Arthur because he can take you places, he has insurmountable potential and is able to give his family a wonderful life but with Clare it was obvious she was only really with him because it brought up her status even more and I honestly thought you were up to the same thing but seeing your face light up when you talk about him, seeing your eyes glow at the very thought it has became very real to me that you are very much in love with my brother and even though Clare and I have been friends for quite some time however, I cannot see her with my brother the way I see you." Alex grinned as she followed Catherine down the stairs.

"I can't tell you Catherine how appreciative I am to hear that."

Catherine nodded and smiled over at her. "So tell me is it weird to be away from your family for the holidays?" Alexandra shrugged as they now walked down the hall. "It is however it's just me and my brother who really spend the holidays together and he's with his fiancés family so we're both kinda really meeting the families for the first time." Catherine started to laugh but came to realize that Alex didn't really have a family like she and her siblings had and in a way it somewhat saddened her and made her only want to make Alex feel more comfortable with them.

"So your brother is getting married?"

Alex nodded giving her a closed mouth smile. "Yeah he is and I'm the maid of honor so this will be interesting and exciting experience but the only thing that really upsets me and Dom is that our parents won't be able to be there. However we will have our Aunt there and some old family friends from our side and that's all that matters. It's just we never realized how important family is until we lost two of the most important people in our lives. You guys are so lucky to have each other, I wish Dom and I had the kind of family you all have." Catherine's heart shattered somewhat after hearing Alex being completely honest with her and gave her a sincere look.

"Well I have a feeling that you just like your brother will be expanding your family very soon."

Alex looked at Catherine somewhat surprised by her words as they both walked into the kitchen. "Which reminds me do you have a nice dress to wear for the party tomorrow?" Alex looked over at Catherine completely confused. "You mean we're not just opening presents?" Catherine then started to laugh. "Arthur didn't tell you! My grandfather and his business partner throw a huge Christmas party for all of their associates, family and friends. It's a pretty big formal event!" Alex frowned and slowly shook her head. "No I didn't know…" Just then, they heard a male voice come out of nowhere.

"That's because she's going to look beautiful in anything she wears."

Arthur smirked as he walked up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her against him. Alex laughed as she looked back at him and saw him smiling over at her. "As sweet as that is Arthur I still need to get something formal for this party." Arthur sighed and kissed her temple. "Baby don't worry about it." Catherine scoffed and glared at her brother.

"Arthur you may think she's beautiful in anything she wears but she is going to be meeting everyone for the first time, don't you want her to look drop dead gorgeous when you introduce her!"

Arthur then glared at her. "Why do you care? Weren't you the one who said that she is the wannabe super model!" Catherine then glared back at him. "That was before I got to know her and I don't want Alex to be embarrassed because of your stubbornness!" Arthur looked at his sister skeptically, not knowing what she was up to and then looked back over at Lizzy and Clara. "Why don't you two go with them I'm sure you ladies would have plenty of fun if you all went together." Alex nodded and smiled over at Lizzy and Clara.

"Yeah I would love if you two came I can use all the help I can get."

Lizzy and Clara both looked at one another and then looked back at Alex and smiled. "Sure!" they both said in unison as they pulled off their aprons and ran off to go get ready. Once they were out of the room, Alex smiled as she pulled out of Arthur's hold and looked over at him.

"Well I better get ready."

Arthur smiled down at her as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her, not caring if Catherine was still standing there. Once he broke the kiss he then kissed her forehead.

"Have fun… and don't get anything way to extravagant you're going to knock them off their feet by just being you ok?"

He said as she grinned down at her, Alex laughed and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. "Ok." She whispered and then headed out of the kitchen leaving Arthur and Catherine standing there.

Catherine was about to walk out as well before Arthur stopped her. "Catherine may I have a word with you?" Catherine nodded as she turned back to look at her older brother. "What are you playing at?" He said in a rather stern tone, Catherine looked at him innocently as he moved closer to her. "What are you talking about!" Arthur glared at her as he now crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her.

"I know what you're up to Catherine. You're trying to pretend to be friends with Alex so you can humiliate her at our grandparent's party well I'm not going to allow that! It's hard enough on her that she is spending Christmas away from her only family and I don't need you to make this visit a living hell for her!"

Catherine frowned, hurt by her brothers words. She never realized how angry Arthur was with her till this very moment and realized that he must have been very much in love with Alex in order to be this angry with her. "I'm not trying to humiliate her. I ran into her upstairs and thought I should apologize and give her the benefit of the doubt and when we went on to talking she told me about her family." Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. "She told you about her parents?" Catherine looked at him completely confused and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah she said that they were both gone but she still has her Aunt and older brother."

Arthur stared at her for a moment and slowly nodded. "Oh." He said softly and went to turn away from her. Catherine became very curious of Arthur's behavior and stopped him. "Why were you so surprised that she told me about her parents?" Arthur shrugged and then looked back at Catherine. "Because she doesn't talk about her parents very much." Catherine was now beyond confused and tilted her head to the side. "Why?" Arthur then shook his head, starting to walk out of the kitchen. "It's not important." Catherine then immediately grabbed his arm and forced him to look back at her. "Arthur…" Arthur sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one and slowly looked back at her.

"Her mother died when she was 11 from cancer, two years later her father couldn't deal with the heartbreak of losing his wife so he took his own life shortly after leaving Dom and Alex to be brought up by their Aunt. It's been a hard life for her and her brother and the last thing I want is for her to have a hard time here. I want this family to love her; I was honestly hoping that since you both are the same age that you two would get along really well with one another."

Catherine gave him a sad look and slowly walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Arthur I didn't realize but I want you to know that I'm going to do what it takes to make her feel welcomed. I really do like her I was just very unsure of her at first and the last thing I want is for you to get your heart broken. I saw the way you were with Clare and thought that you had a lot to do with that but now that I see you with Alex it made me realize that you were so miserable in that relationship and are so incredibly happy in this one. Who am I to take away your happiness?"

Arthur then finally gave her a warm smile. "Thank you." Catherine laughed and gave him a large grin. "Don't worry I'm going to make her look so beautiful that every guy at that party is going to be so incredibly jealous of you." Arthur chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"You won't have to do much she's already amazingly beautiful the way she is."

Catherine couldn't help to laugh amazed how adorable her brother was being right now and then leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and then ran out off to meet up with the girls.

**End of Flashback. **

As Arthur was reliving this memory he was still sitting in the in the warehouse after everyone left. He had his elbows resting on his hips while his hands were in his hair as he hunched over in his seat. How was he slipping so quickly?

One moment everything was going so great and he just had to ruin everything and now he lost her, HE lost her and in all honesty it hurt him more than her leaving him out of the blue because he knew for sure this time that it was his fault why she broke up with him. His heart was breaking completely and knowing that she was not his anymore only made his heart race even more.

Just then, he heard footsteps coming towards him and in all hopes he wanted it to be Alex coming back to him but when he looked up he said that it was Ariadne standing before him with her arms crossed. "Are you ok?" Arthur stared at her blankly and scoffed as he rose up from his chair and walked away from her. "Yes I'm fine." Ariadne slowly turned around and followed him.

"Arthur I know you're very upset and if you need someone to talk to."

Arthur then whirled around and stared at her blankly. "You can't help me. This is my issue to take care of." Ariadne frowned and walked up to him. "Let's go get a drink." Arthur stared at her weirdly and crossed his arms. "Ariadne I…" Ariadne then cuts him off.

"Oh come on Arthur your heart is broken! Let's go get a drink and just talk; it'll make you feel better!"

Arthur stared at her completely unsure but decided that he may as well. "Alright." Ariadne then grinned at him.

"Great I know just the place!"

**Hey guys thank you all for the reviews and adds I really do appreciate them and I promise that Chapter 13 will be out soon. But in the mean time I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was once again another flashback but I wanted to show you Arthur's side on his introducing Alex to his family, the next chapter will be more Alex's side but I promise things will be more interesting in flashbacks and in reality so just stay tuned! ;) Once again thank you all for the reviews and adds they really motivate me to continue on with this story.  
**


	16. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 13**

"This is where you're taking me?"

Arthur asked as he arched his brow over at Ariadne as they walked into this small and secluded bar that was near the university. Ariadne grinned over at Arthur as she led him towards the bar. "Yeah this is where I go when my friends and I need a break from school." Arthur nodded as he looked around with mild distaste of the atmosphere.

It pretty much was a regular bar with dart boards hanging on the walls and billiards tables lined up next to each other as patrons played. He then sat down on the bar stool next to Ariadne as she ordered them a beer.

"Interesting place you and your friends visit."

Arthur said skeptically, Ariadne laughed as the bartender placed down two glasses and a pitcher right in front of them. "Yeah it's a really nice place to wind-down." Arthur nodded as he stared at his mug and sighed.

"Alex and I used to go to this little hang out while we were in school. It was a bar but a little bit more elegant than this. We used to stay there for hours just drinking and having a good time after our exams… it was nice."

He said softly as he remembered the memory.

Ariadne smiled and patted him on the back as she took a sip from her drink. "So what happened? I mean last night you guys were practically all over each other and today you are arguing and fighting?" Arthur sighed as he continued to play with his glass, never bothering to look up at her.

"It's my fault really."

Ariadne arched her brow at him as she grew more curious.

"What did you do?"

Arthur snickered and slowly shook his head. "I couldn't tell her that I love her." Ariadne shrugged her shoulders innocently as if it wasn't a big deal. "Honestly how could you?" Arthur finally took his attention away from his glass and looked over at her in complete confusion as she continued.

"I mean she just up and left you without a word and comes back into your life a year later and expects you to tell her that you are still in love with her? Like all that she did to you didn't break you at all? I think that's kinda selfish if you ask me."

Arthur grew somewhat agitated with Ariadne since she didn't have the full understanding as to what really happened.

"She wasn't being selfish. This agency threatened to kill myself and Dom if she didn't go along with what they said. She was trying to protect us."

Ariadne then scoffed.

"So you're telling me that she couldn't tell you that night! She just decided that she was going to disappear? Come on Arthur if she really loved you enough like she said she does then she would've found a way!"

Arthur sighed and slowly shook his head. "You do not get it, in this type to business you do what you're told or they will kill you and your loved ones, it's not a game." Ariadne sighed and slowly shook her head. "I still think there could've been a way." Arthur scoffed, not feeling any better and was starting to regret even coming here.

"Ariadne she did what she had to do and I was the one being the idiot in not telling her how much I care for her."

Ariadne arched her brow at Arthur curiously as she played with her glass. "Why do you love her so much?" Arthur looked at her with complete confusion but decided to humor her.

"I was in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her."

Ariadne shrugged her shoulders, feeling like he wasn't being completely honest with her. "Why?" She asked, Arthur sighed as he finally took a sip out of his drink.

"You obviously never been in love before or you would understand."

Ariadne smirked at him as she turned her body towards him. "And what do you mean by that? How could you possibly even know that I never been in love before?" Arthur scoffed, playing with the rim of his glass.

"Because you do not understand the longitude Alexandra and I's relationship coincides with one another."

He said in a grim tone as he slowly looked over at her.

"When she left I died inside, I felt like a hollow shell that had no reason to continue on and knowing what I know now she felt the same exact way. If you loved someone as badly as she and I love one another than you would understand the monumental series of emotions that go along with being in such a relationship. It becomes an obsession Ariadne she's my heroin and I'm hers, it's a sweet and pure addiction we have and it's something that you cannot just allow to let go overnight."

Ariadne arched her brow at him, astounded by his behavior. "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to fall that deep for someone? It could literally kill you." Arthur snickered and shrugged.

"It hasn't killed me yet."

Ariadne sighed, she knew she wasn't getting to him like she wanted to and decided to turn the tables.

"What would you do if Alex decided that she wants to be with Eames?"

Arthur gripped his glass tightly after hearing that statement and became aggravated by the fact that she even dared to go there. "Then that is her choice… she needs to follow her heart and perhaps she needed to be with me to find Eames." He said in such a hateful tone, while Ariadne placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a remorseful look.

"Maybe you just need to let her go to see if she will truly come back. Maybe what you two really need is to not rush into this relationship and maybe allow things to happen naturally. If you two are really meant to be with one another then it'll happen, just don't force it."

Arthur sighed, knowing that her words were right but hated to admit it. "I suppose you are right." He said softly, realizing that they might not ever be together ever again. Arthur allowed out a large sigh as he whirled around on the bar stool and began to stand up, Ariadne looked at him curiously as she watched him adjust his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

She asked, Arthur looked over at her evenly as he was getting ready to leave.

"Back to the hotel… I have had enough tonight."

He said softly and then left the bar without a word.

**Hey guys thank you all for the reviews and adds I really do appreciate them and I promise that Chapter 14 will be out soon. I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but I kinda wanted to do an Arthur and Ariadne chapter and promise to be bringing Alex back into the picture on the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will be on it's way. :) Thank you all once again for reviewing and adding me it helps motivate me to continue on so thank you all very much! :)  
**


	17. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of the characters of Inception other than my own and am purely doing this for fun! Just to putting that out there, Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 14**

It was 6:30 in the morning when Dom and Alexandra finally made it to the airport, last night was an extremely rough night for Alex since she and Arthur practically broken up. Dom had spent the entire evening with her trying to console her and make her feel better but it didn't help and the only thing she came to a complete decision to is that she needs to take this one day at a time and allow thing to work out the way they should.

As they walked through the airport they finally made it to her gate, waiting for Eames to arrive. As they both sat together watching the other travelers roam the airport Dom then slowly looked over at his sister and gave her a soft smile. "How are you holding up?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug, Alex sighed as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Honestly I could be better."

She said softly, never bothering to look at him. Dom slowly nodded, knowing how painful this is for his sister. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Alex softly laughed and gently shook her head.

"No… it's better if we just allowed things to happen in their own course."

Dom frowned as he stared over at her; he could feel her pain and knew that she was going through a lot right now. "It's going to be ok Alex; things are going to work out. I know Arthur loves you and the last thing he'd ever want is to let you go." Alex sighed and gently shrugged her shoulders. "I love him too Dom, more than words can describe but he needs to open his heart and show me that he loves me. He can't even tell me those three words and honestly Dom I can't wait forever for him to tell me." Dom gently nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well whatever decision you make I will support you every step of the way. Sure I would love to see you and Arthur back together again but I want you to be happy first."

Alex gave her brother a closed mouth smile. "Thank you." Dom smiled back at her and was about to say something until they both heard a familiar voice come from behind them.

"Well, Well! Looks like we're all accounted for!"

Eames grinned as the two siblings looked back over at him. Dom gave him a closed mouth smile as he and Alex rose up from their seats. "It looks like so, Eames while you are on this trip I expect you to keep a close eye on Alex alright?" Eames nodded and then smiled over at Alex.

"No worries mate I'll keep a close eye on her but I highly doubt she'll need much help from me."

Alex smiled over at Eames, however Eames could tell that Alex was still extremely upset after what happened yesterday and knew that he was going to have to make sure that she was going to be able to keep her game up.

Just then, they heard their flight being called over the P.A. system and knew that it was their time to board the flight. Eames sighed and placed his arm around Alex's shoulder. "Well we best be boarding luv, make sure we get in to our seats on time." Alex nodded and then looked over at Dom and gave him a warm hug. "Be safe." She whispered, Dom smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You too. The both of you."

Eames smiled over at Dom as he squeezed Alex closer to him. "We will mate." The P.A. system announced their flight once again stating it was the last call, Eames and Alex sighed as they said their goodbyes to Dom and headed towards the desk and handed their tickets and boarded the flight leaving Dom completely by himself.

**XXXX**

Later that night back in the warehouse Dom came walking up behind Arthur who was engorged with his work. Arthur's head immediately shot up once he heard the glasses Dom was carrying clinking due to the ice. He finally looked behind him as Dom held up the two glasses and the bottle of bourbon. "Care for a drink?" Dom asked, Arthur sighed and nodded his head and gestured for Dom to have a seat.

"So… how are you holding up?"

Dom asked as he sat down and pulled the cork and began to pour the bourbon into the glasses. Arthur shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the glass and began to take a sip. "I've been better… did Alex make it to her flight ok?" Dom nodded as he took a sip out of his. "Yeah, she did." Arthur as well nodded his head and began to look away from him while Dom continued to look his way.

"She was in real bad shape last night and this morning Arthur."

Arthur quickly looked up at him, completely confused. "How bad?" Dom sighed as he leaned back in his seat, resting his arms on the arm rests. "Let's just say that she was in tears all night last night and seemed to be completely numb this morning. I think you two need to mend things up and stop fighting." Arthur shrugged his shoulders as he took another sip out of his drink.

"If you don't recall Dom she was the one who broke it off with me."

Dom arched his brow at Arthur as he leaned back in his seat. "I have a feeling that there was a little more to it than just that." Arthur sighed as he glared over at him. "Alright fine, I had a large part as to why, I really screwed up." Dom smirked at Arthur as he slapped his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Nah I don't think you screwed up. Do you still love her?" Arthur immediately whipped his head towards Dom who was looking at him innocently. "I… I do." Arthur said softly as he looked away, Dom sighed as he rose up from his seat and grabbed the bottle and began to pour some more bourbon.

"It doesn't sound as convincing anymore Arthur as to when you two first got together. I think you feel like you need to love her because that's all you knew and in reality you don't love her the way you used to."

Arthur then angrily slammed his fist on the table and immediately rose up from his seat giving Dom a very angry, daring stare. "You don't know anything Dom." Arthur said in no more than a whisper.

"I love your sister more than words can describe… I want to marry her, have children with her, have a happy life together but after all that has happened I lost myself when she was gone! I don't want to lose her but the only way for any of this to work is if I let her go and allow her to come back. Trust me Dom the last thing I want is to not have your sister in my life. I love her so much and I screwed up! I screwed up because I can't look her straight in the eyes and tell her that I love her when I really do!"

Dom slowly smiled at and nodded. "I don't think it's over. I still think you have a chance." Arthur scoffed and shook his head. "No it's over, as long as Eames is around her things will never work until I prove to her at least that he's been screwing with her mind even before she was taken from I.D.A." Dom arched his brow at Arthur and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Your still obsessing about that dream she had! Arthur honestly Eames is not trying to mess with her head and how do you honestly plan on proving to her that he would even do such a thing?"

Arthur then smirked and then walked up to his desk and grabbed a bunch of papers that were laying there. "With this!" Dom looked at Arthur in complete confusion. "What's that?" Arthur then smirked at Dom and walked closer to him.

"I've been doing a little bit of research of my own and let's just say that Eames has been a part of I.D.A. for a very long time."

Dom shrugged his shoulders. "And…" Arthur then glared at him.

"And it's proof that he has been messing with Alex this entire time! Dom I did some extreme and extensive research that proves that Eames is not who he says he is! I need to prove this to her Dom, I don't want her to get hurt."

It was Dom's turn to glare at Arthur; he was tired and frustrated and honestly has heard enough of this. His life and the chance to see his children again were his main objection and even though he hated seeing Arthur and Alex apart like this he needed to concentrate on what was really important and that was getting back to his family and with Arthur worrying himself like this was something that didn't need to happen right now.

"Arthur I understand that you are worried about Alex but she's fine, Eames is not going to hurt her and in all honestly I need you to concentrate on this mission! Not distract yourself because of the fact that Eames is now a little competition to you. Alex will make her decision and whether if that is with you or not you'll have to learn to deal with it. I need all your efforts and concentration on this not if Eames has been keeping tabs on Alex. Now after the mission if you want to continue this I will help you but right now I can't worry myself about this."

Arthur suddenly frowned at Dom as he lowered his arm that was holding the papers.

"If I don't have her then what do I have? You remember what happened when you lost Mal, how much it hurt you to know that you couldn't be with her again. Well that's how I feel about Alex if I lose her."

It was Dom's turn to frown as Arthur sighed and ran his finger through his hair.

"If I lose her then I have nothing. I barely was able to live without her and if I lose her again then I don't know…"

Dom allowed out a soft sigh and walked up to Arthur and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur I know how much you love Alex and I hate seeing you two like this, I know how incredibly hard it is to lose the one person you love more than anything in the world. But if it's any consolation Alex loves you and I don't think that is ever going to change no matter how much Eames tries to get to her. I know my sister and the only person my sister has ever really loved was you. Just allow some time, things will get better I know it will and then you will be happy like you were once again alright?" Arthur sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright."

**Hey guys thank you all for the reviews and adds I really do appreciate them and I promise that Chapter 15 will be out soon. I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will be on it's way. :) Thank you all once again for reviewing and adding me it helps motivate me to continue on so thank you all very much! :)  
**


End file.
